Especiales: Conociéndonos Mejor
by SonicRush
Summary: ¿Alguna vez quisieron conocer mejor a alguno de nosotros?, no me respondan... en estos especiales invitaré a ficcioners a responder las preguntas que ustedes quieran... una buena forma de conocernos mejor, con el característico humor de siempre... P.D: primer capítulo RUSHpedia (Gracias a Comet Galaxy por ayudar con el nombre :D)...
1. RUSHpedia

*se abre el telón*

*aparece SonicRush vestido con un traje de gala sobre el escenario*

-SoinicRush: ¡Hola amigos!... bueno, esta vez les traigo lo que prometí... de hecho tómenlo como un especial para la segunda temporada de Vacaciones Dimencionales... pero mejor lo pongo aparte, ya que... en este... ehmm... digamos "Archivo", encontrarán información sobre los personajes, no sólo de Vacaciones Dimencionales, sinó de todos mis fics... de hecho todos ellos son o fueron inspirados gracias a los muchos amigos que tuve en la infancia y la época escolar...*se limpia una lágrima* bueno, sin más que decir... ¡A leer se ha dicho!...

* * *

**Luis:**

Bueno... creo que no hace falta presentar a este personaje... de hecho él es el protagonista de la primera temporada de Vacaciones Dimencionales... y además fue el primer personaje que diseñé (refiriéndome a la personalidad y la forma de actuar)... éste personaje está inspirado en mí... bueno, o al menos en la parte no competitiva de mi... como decía... este personaje es un chico de mente abierta, alguien a quien le agrada siempre conocer a nuevas personas; y que vé a los extraños como amigos que aún no ha conocido... de hecho esa es la forma en la que trato a los demás... quizá algunos lo sepan, ya que cuando hablo con ellos por mesajes de Fanfiction o Facebook, siempre soy amable y los trato como hermanos (me gusta decirle bro a los demás...)... otra de las cosas es que siempre me gusta tener tiempo para los demás, algo por lo que me he sacrificado toda la vida (de allí la idea del elemento del sacrificio)... pues, aunque no soy un perfecto orador, me gusta hablar con los demás, preguntarle qué tal les ha ido en su día... o escuchar alguna noticia... soy alguien comprensivo y amable... bueno... creo que es suficiente de lo bueno... la otra parte de Luis es el lado competitivo(Spoiler: lo verán más adelante en el fic)... lo admito, soy alguien muy empeñado en ganar, algunas veces he llegado a hacer mucho daño con tal de ser el primero en lograr algún objetivo... una de las peores cosas que hice fué en el último año de la escuela cuando, en un momento de ira, traté de desanimar a una amiga mía en escoger su profesión... cuando me dí cuenta de que había dicho muchas estupideces fui a tratar de disculparme... pero era tarde... ella ya no me quería hablar; era la chica más tímida del aula (era una total Fluttershy XD), y yo era uno de los pocos con los que conversaba... me sentí como basura ese día... por suerte la encontré tiempo después... adivinen... fuimos a la misma universidad... aún recuerdo lo que ella me dijo... creo que se los contaré:

estaba saliendo de mi facultad... cuando de pronto me pareció ver un rostro conocido... era una vieja amiga mía... ambos nos detuvimos frente a frente al reconocernos...

-ehmmm... ho...hola- me dijo ella algo nerviosa... "¿habrá olvidado lo de la escuela?" me preguntaba en ese momento

-hola...- le dije también nervioso

-entonces... estás estudiando también aquí...- me dijo ella

-pues... aquí me tienes... *suspiro* ¿sabes?... me alegra mucho verte aquí... y también que me hayas hablado...-

-bueno... ya que estás aquí... te quiero decir algo...- me dijo ella con un rostro decidido... como si hubiera querido decir esto desde hace tiempo

-adelante... soy todo oídos linda...- le dije... ella se puso algo roja por lo último... de hecho así trato a mis amigas... pero ella es tímida, así que eso la pone nerviosa

-bien... ¿recuerdas lo que me dijiste en la escuela?- me dijo ella

-pues... *suspiro*... si lo recuerdo... y siento mucho haber dicho todo e...-

-hey espérate... aún no termino- me interrumpió ella

-oookey... continúa entonces- le dije

-pues... sabes algo... fuiste un gran tonto ese día- al decir esto me sentí pésimo nuevamente... como el día en que dije todo eso- pero... quiero darte algo de crédito...-

-¿por qué?- le pregunté confundido

-pues... el día que me dijiste eso llegué muy enojada a casa... enojada conmigo misma... me sentía furiosa por ser así, por ser tímida... por no saber si estaba lista para esa profesión...- me dijo ella mientras se ponía triste por lo que decía...- pero me prometí algo ese día... me prometí estudiar y tratar de ser menos tímida... para así lograr mis sueños...- me dijo ella- y poder encontrarte un día para decirte... que logré mi sueño de estudiar esto... y que eres un gran idiota... pero eres mi amigo, y te quiero mucho... sé que fui infantil al no hablarte todo este tiempo... y quiero pedirte disculpas por eso...-

-¿entonces?... ¿amigos otra vez?- le dije algo confundido

-amigos otra vez...- me dijo ella mientras me dedicaba una sonrisa

-vengache pacá´-le dije mientras le daba un fuerte abrazo... cuando la solté ella se había puesto muy roja

-¿sabes?... extrañaba tus tontas frases...- me dijo tratando de discimular

-sabes que soy tu amigo tonto...- le dije algo avergonzado

-vengache pacá´tonto- me dijo ella mientras me daba un abrazo algo tímido... aunque ambos reímos como niños luego de eso...

-y... ¿quieres ir a tomar algo?- le pregunté

-pues... si tu invitas- me dijo ella

-yo invito... si tu pagas... jajajaja... ya enserio, yo invito-

Y así amigos... fue como aprendí a no ser tan desgraciado al competir... aunque a veces se me olvida XD... pero siempre soy humilde y me disculpo como sea posible... nunca me gustó la idea de tener que evitar a una persona... en fin, eso es todo sobre mí... espero les haya gustado conocer un poco más sobre mí... sobre Luis

**Darwin:**

Bien... este es uno de los personajes más alocados de la serie... de hecho es el más alocado de todo el equipo (incluso en la vida real)... para empezar... él era uno de mis mejores amigos de la niñez... aunque le gustaba buscar pleitos XD (por suerte nunca peleamos entre nosotros)... de hecho lo conocí gracias a Alex (hablaremos de él luego)... él y Alex vivían en otra ciudad junto con unos familiares míos... y siempre los visitaba los fines de semana... bueno... por desgracia, lo de huérfano es cierto... pero a él eso no le importa... siempre que conversábamos los fines de semana sentados en alguna esquina o en las gradas de la cancha de futbol nos agradaba hablar de muchas locuras, autos, chicas, Counter Strike (éramos el mejor equipo de la ciudad), y... lo que se nos ocurra... lo que más recuerdo era las alocadas carreras que teníamos en motos... cuando sólo teníamos doce años, él pedía prestada la moto de uno de sus tíos... y yo pedía la moto de los míos... salíamos a la calle a correr como unos verdaderos locos... a menudo oíamos las puteadas de todos los vecinos por pasar a toda velocidad por la calle... aunque dejé de hacerlo por un tiempo luego del susto que me pegué cuando por casualidad arrollé a un perro... yo también caí... por suerte al animal no le pasó nada... si amigos, Darwin salió ileso del accidente XD... ya enserio, ni yo ni el perro sufrimos lesiones graves... aunque yo terminé algo asustado XD... en fin... en cuanto a Darwin, él es un gran amigo... aunque le gusta trollear o joder chicas... siempre rogaba para que sea fin de semana e ir a visitarlo... era un amigo leal y alegre... recuerdo que lo llamaba por celular media hora antes de que llegara... y siempre que llegaba a la ciudad lo encontraba sentado en la puerta de mis tíos, esperándome para salir a jugar... incluso con lluvia y truenos... actualmente ya no nos vemos mucho... debido a estudios tuve que mudarme a otra ciudad lejos de esa... ahora nos vemos muy poco... pero seguimos siendo grandes amigos... y también seguimos haciendo carreras XD... gracias por todas las locuras que hicimos hermano... algún día nos reiremos mientras contamos todo esto a nuestros hijos...

**Alex:**

El típico amigo... ese que le gusta bromearse hasta que llores de la risa... él y Darwin eran mis grandes amigos... de hecho él fue quien me presentó al otro loco... cuando llegué por primera vez a la ciudad donde ellos vivían no hablaba con nadie... era algo tímido en ese entonces... hasta que bueno... fui al internet y comencé a jugar un poco al Counter Strike... todos allí jugaban ese juego... como era algo vicioso en ese juego no tuve problemas en ganar un par de partidas... hasta que llegó el jugador "ALEX XD"... fue un gran encuentro... le gané por muy poco... bueno... luego de que nos lluevan las puteadas por que decían que eramos hackers (típicos... malos perdedores)... decidimos salir del internet... fue allí donde lo conocí... comenzamos a conversar mientras caminaba a casa... y para sorpresa mía; él vivía frente a la casa de mis tíos... luego de salir jugar fútbol él me presentó a su amigo Darwin... casi al instante nos volvimos tres amigos inseparables... nuestros hobbys preferidos eran jugar futbol, Counter Strike... y pasear en moto XD... con el pasar de los años Alex se ha vuelto un poco más serio (como la actitud que tiene en el fic)... pero aún así sigue siendo un gran bromista cuando estamos los tres hablando estupideces... otro de mis más leales amigos... gracias por ser el primero en hablarme en esa ciudad hermano...

**Kevin:**

Bueno... respecto a él tengo muchas cosas que contar... lo conocí en mi ciudad, de hecho lo conocí en mi escuela... al principio no nos caíamos bien... todo empezó cuando él estaba tratando de "conquistar" a mi amiga (la que mencioné antes... la tímida)... yo le dije que no la moleste, y él no lo tomó a bien... recuerdo que casi llegamos a pelearnos... aunque sólo nos tiramos al piso como los típicos niños tontos... cuando el regente de la escuela nos vió... nos dió un castigo para que aprendamos a ser amigos... siempre estaré agradecido con ese sujeto, me ayudó a conocer a un gran amigo... en fin, el castigo fue que ambos debíamos poner un brazo sobre el hombro de otro y saltar en un pié por todo el patio... debíamos apoyarnos el uno en el otro para poder lograrlo... luego de unas vueltas llenas de puteadas por parte de los dos... pues nos rendimos:

-esto ya me cansó...- dijo Kevin rendido mientras se sentaba en el suelo

-no seas haragán... salta rápido... si nos ven detenernos nos darán otro castigo peor...- dije tratando de levantarlo

-vamos... estoy cansado... salta solo- me dijo él

-no me jodas... no puedo saltar solo... yo también estoy cansado...- le respondí

-entonces sentémonos a descansar... creeme amigo... cuando le hable al regente el nos dejará irnos al salón...- me dijo él

-hmmm...-

-vamos... confía en mí... nadie me puede decir que no- me dijo él (tal y como en el fic XD)

-sólo espero que no estés equivocado...- le dije mientras me sentaba a su lado

sin querer empezamos una conversación... cuando de pronto

-oigan... ¿qué no saben obedecer?- nos dijo el regente mientras se acercaba enojado

-pues... usted lo logró... aprendimos la lección señor regente... ahora nos hemos disculpado y prometimos ser amigos- le dijo Kevin- ¿cierto bro?- me preguntó él (ya saben de dónde viene esa palabra "bro")

-sí, es cierto- le dije al regente

-bueno... vayan a su salón... y no causen más problemas eh...-

-okey...- dijimos ambos mientras nos íbamos

-oye amigo... ¿cuál es tu nombre?- me preguntó él

-soy Luis...- le dije

-yo soy Kevin... me caes bien bro... y disculpame por molestar a esa chica... no sabía que te gustaba- me dijo él

-nada de eso amigo... ella es mi amiga, pero es muy tímida... no le agradan esas cosas...- le expliqué

-entiendo...-

Bueno... ese fue el inicio de una gran amistad... incluso llegamos a querernos como hermanos... siempre recordaré a ese amigo... el me ayudó a no ser tan tímido con las chicas... no sé cómo lo lograba, pero ni las chicas, ni nadie nunca le podía decir que no (igual que en el fic)... pero bueno... como dije antes, por motivos de estudio tuve que dejar mi ciudad... no sin antes despedirme de él... pero él me dió la noticia de que tampoco se quedaría en la ciudad... Actualmente él y su padre están recorriendo todo el país... algunas veces nos hemos encontrado en la ciudad que nos vió nacer... siempre que nos vemos nos ponemos a conversar y recordar nuestras locuras de la niñez... Donde quiera que estés... gracias por ser mi hermano Kevin...

**Sebastián:**

Bueno, la historia con este personaje es algo triste para mí... conocí a este amigo poco antes de que termine la escuela... cuando llegó al salón era alguien muy tímido (casi como mi amiga...), yo fui el primero en hablarle... luego de eso nos volvimos grandes amigos, siempre nos ayudábamos con las tareas (él era muy inteligente... de allí que es el genio del equipo en el fic) y salíamos a hacer algunas tonterías en el recreo junto con Kevin y otros más... bueno, la parte triste fue cuando él desapareció de un día para otro... estuvo un martes en la escuela... pero el miércoles ya no asistió a clase... todos pensábamos que aparecería el siguiente día... pero no fue así, de hecho... nunca más volví a verlo... hasta hace unas semanas... yo estaba caminando por una calle de mi antigua ciudad, cuando de pronto ambos nos vimos en una esquina... luego de mirarnos como tarados por un segundo...

-no jodas... ¿enserio eres tú?- le pregunté

-ehmmm... nope XD-

-oye bro... ¿qué fue de tu vida?... ¿por qué desapareciste así?...-

-pues... mi padre tuvo una mejor oferta de trabajo en otra ciudad... y bueno, tuve que irme...-

-aaa... entiendo... pero no te costaba nada llamar-

-no tenía celular ¿recuerdas?

-ya recordé XD...-

-qué dices si vamos a tomar algo de RedBull bro-

-bueno, vámonos...-

bueno, el resto de la historia él me contó cómo la pasó en la otra ciudad... por suerte logró ingresar a la universidad para estudiar la carrera que le gusta... y estoy seguro que ese amigo será un gran profesional... esta es la historia de Seb, un tipo muy inteligente... y un gran hermano

**Chris:**

Este si que es un amigo muy loco... nunca olvidaré el día que él y Darwin se conocieron... las trolleadas llovieron en esa ciudad... desde entonces aprendí que juntar a dos locos es lo más divertido que se puede hacer... conocí a este amigo llendo a la casa de su hermano... al principio él y yo no nos hablábamos mucho... el era algo tímido, yo llegaba a su casa porque era el amigo de su hermano mayor... en fin, un día lo vi jugando con el PlayStation... era bueno en esos juegos, así que tomé la segunda palanca y empezamos a jugar... luego de un tiempo nos volvimos grandes amigos... y fue allí cuando me di cuenta de que era alguien muy loco para ser tan tímido... a veces lo invitaba los fines de semana para que vayamos a la ciudad donde vivían Darwin y Alex... era una total locura cuando los cuatro decidíamos ir al internet y molestar un poco... en fin, es un amigo muy loco, pero tímido... él es el tipo de amigos que no se ofende cuando lo insultas o molestas, sinó que te dice algo más ofensivo XD... en fin... Chris, maldito loco... eres un gran hermano

**Ali:**

bueno... para este personaje tomé la personalidad de una de las miles de novias que tuvo Kevin... una de las que conocí, y me hice muy amigo... aunque no tengo mucho que decir, pues cuando ella y Kevin terminaron, no la volví a ver... en fin... Ali... eras alocada y algo rara, pero una buena amiga... espero volvamos a encontrarnos algún día :)

**Thomas:**

Este personaje, de hecho lo hice pensando en la mayoría de los que leen estos fics... sí amigos... el típico brony... por ello es que Chris tenía un mal estereotipo sobre él, pero se equivocó... y teminaron siendo grandes amigos... a lo que quiero llegar es a que Thomas es un brony como la mayoría debería serlo... alguien amigable y comprensivo... que no tiene problemas con los demás por el hecho de que le gusta ver la serie... aunque conversando con muchos amigos que también escriben fics... he llegado a pensar que eso es algo muy dificil de lograr... en fin... un personaje basado en elgunos de ustedes (por ello su personalidad es algo compleja para descifrar, incluso para mí)... para terminar... espero que les agrade el personaje amigos...

**Lilian, Dan, Alejo:**

A decir verdad, creo que estos personajes se han ganado el odio de todos los que siguen el fic... y no es de esperar, los hice pensando en los tipos que hacían de mi vida y la de mis amigos un infierno... los típicos bravucones de la escuela... si amigos... también había una chica en ese grupo... ella solía molestar a mi amiga (la tímida)... en fin, cuando terminé la escuela muchos no dudamos en darle una buena paliza para que nos recuerden, así que... donde quiera que esos idiotas estén... espero que aún tengan las marcas de esos golpes con las carpetas XD...

* * *

-SonicRush: bueno amigos... ese fué el especial de hoy... ahora un anuncio importante... bueno, para el siguiente cap invitaré a un ficcioner amigo mío... lo sabrán cuando lean el título del cap... en fin, si tienen alguna pregunta que les gustaría hacerle a un brony, o alguna idea sobre alguien a quién invitar... pues no duden en dejármelo en los comentarios... siempre los leo y los respondo si es alguna duda... ahora sí, cuídense mucho... hasta pronto amigos ;D


	2. Entrevista 1: n1god

Entrevista 1: n1god

* * *

*se abre el telón*

se puede ver que en el escenario hay un sofá negro para tres pesonas... mientras que en el público hay un gran bullicio, hay muchos ponis y humanos que vinieron a ver la primera entrevista de este fic, entre ellos tenemos a las princesas, las mane6... y todos los ponis principales y secundarios de la serie... además hay algunos villanos que prometieron no causar problemas mientras estén aquí... por el lado de los humanos tenemos a muchos personajes de diferentes fics y ficcioners que decidieron entrar y dar un vistazo a lo que está por suceder... además de que en los techos y algunos lugares hay cámaras de tv...

*canción: Helicopter- Bloc party*

*aparece SonicRush vestido como siempre*

*aplausos*

-SonicRush: ¡Hola amigos!... bienvenidos a la primera entrevista de este programa... bueno, el invitado de hoy me pidió que todo sea más informal, quiere que nos sintamos como en casa, y en total libertad de hablar sobre lo que queramos... *se sienta en el sofá*... así que bueno... creo que es momento de empezar... ¡Reciban con un gran aplauso a nuestro invitado de la semana!... ¡el es!... ¡"n1god"!

*aplausos*

*Canción: Shooting Star dragon*

*aparece poni blanco de ojos rojos, con una barba de chivo, crin blanca y con Cutie Mark de una hoja y una pluma al fondo del teatro, mientras se acerca saluda a los del público*

-n1god: *sube al escenario y saluda a SonicRush* un gusto verte amigo...

-SonicRush: el gusto es mío bro... buena canción por cierto, me enteré que eres fan de "Raimstein"... gracias por aceptar venir aquí...

-n1god: no es nada amigo... siempre me agrada conversar un poco sobre mí, de hecho siempre lo hago en uno de mis fics *se sienta en el sofá*

-SonicRush: lo sé... a menudo espero que actualizes para reir un rato de las preguntas y respuestas... y bueno... para empezar, ¿por qué no nos cuentas un poco más sobre tí?...

-n1god: qué puedo decir... para empezar soy un chavo viejo de 20 años... vivo en México, mas precisamente en un pueblo llamado Teocaltiche, en el estado de Jalisco, Como sabrán estudio y trabajo... quiero terminar mis estudios para volverme Químicofarmacobiologo, ese es mi gran sueño poder crear medicinas y vacunas para la gente... poder dejar mi huella en el ámbito de la medicina ademas de ayudar a la humanidad a progresar medica mente...

-SonicRush: eso es muy bueno amigo... por favor continúa...

-n1god: Entre mi trabajo bueno la verdad me consume tiempo a la hora del estudio, pero trato de hacerme el espacio suficiente, esa es una de las razones por la que no tengo novia...

-SonicRush: ya oyeron chicas... este tipo está disponible...

*se escuchan algunos suspiros en el público*

-SonicRush: ¿y qué me dices de tus gustos?...

-n1god: bueno... ehmmm... oye, no eres mi tipo...

-SonicRush: nahh... eso no... me refiero a hobbys y esas cosas...

-nqgod: a bueno...pues, entre mis Hobbys el más adictivo para mí es Escribir, la verdad pierdo bastante tiempo escribiendo ademas que como sabrán, yo prefiero escribir que jugar con los videojuegos, se podría decir que cuando escribo entro en mi mundo y nada ni nadie puede sacarme de allí hasta que yo acabe.

-SonicRush: exelente respuesta amigo...y bueno, aquí otra pregunta... ¿desde cuándo eres brony?...

-n1god: bueno eso ya lo habia respondido antes, pero ya qué... desde el 2012 de hecho pasó por accidente cuando miraba la pelicula de Dumbo, ya saben el del Elefante orejón ese, acá en México pasan MLP en el canal 26 y Disney en el 27... ¿creo que no hace falta decir más o si?... Pero bueno, por hazares del destino cambie de canal, mejor dicho porque el elefante me aburrió... mire el episodio de la Luna Eclipsada y bueno la temática de noche de brujas fue lo que me hizo amar esa caricatura.

-SonicRush: bien... un brony veterano... y dime bro ¿cuál fic fue el que más te gustó escribir?...

-n1god: pues el de "Madre e Hijo" si notan en las fechas de eso verán que hice 25 Capitulos en solo 5 DIAS ¡TOMEN GANEN ME!. Se podría decir que 5 capítulos por dia, la verdad me gusto mucho hacerlo ademas era cuando estaba de Nini esos dias, me gustaría volver en el tiempo para repetir esos dias de escritura...

-SonicRush: es un buen fic amigo... y pues... lo de escribir 5 capítulos por día... creo que soy demasiado vago para eso... cambiando de tema... ¿cuál es el fic que más te gustó leer?

-n1god: pues fue "Un Psicópata en Equestria", fue el primer fic que lei de MLP, hasta ahora mi favorito.

-SonicRush: muy bien dicho bro... ahora pasemos a otra pregunta, esta es un poco larga eh... escucha... si tuvieras la oportunidad de tener una cita con cualquier personaje, ¿con quíen saldrías?... es más... aquí tengo un cupón de cita gratis... así que te lo daré, eres libre de elegir... quien elijas estará obligada a asistir a esa cita

*todas las humanas y ponis presentes se ponen atentas*

-n1god:*recibiendo el cupón* Me gustaria mencionar a todas pero como solo dices que una cita.. pues seria con : Moka de Rosario + Vampiro O con Cadence pero la verdad prefiero mas a Eva de A.V.A ella es una chulada en todos los aspectos, buen cuerpo, sabe mas que nada manejar armas y sobretodo una chica fuerte de caracter, porque la verdad yo quiero a alguien que sepa aguantar loque ago y dudo mucho que Cadence lo haga o que Shining la deje, ademas Moka tiene un temperamento un poco impulsivo por no decir exagerado. Entonces mi respuesta oficial es salir con Eva de A.V.A el juego que yo juego con ella o con su gemela cualquiera es bonita

-SonicRush: eso sí que no lo esperaba amigo... te gusta el carácter fuerte eh... jajajaja... bueno, la siguiente pregunta es un tanto _cliché; _pero es una de las que no puede faltar en una entrevista como esta... la pregunta es: ¿Celestia o Luna?

*ambas princesas están en la primera fila, atentas a escuchar la respuesta*

-n1god: ¡Cadence!... pero Luna le gana a Celestia piénsenlo, Luna se transformó en Nightmare Moon y le ganaba a Celestia... ella solo le gano a Luna porque usó los elementos, pero sin ellos Nightmare hubiera ganado.

-SonicRush: ¡wow!... una respuesta bastante lógica...

*se escucha a Luna decirle "en tu cara" a Celestia*

-SonicRush: ahora la pregunta de todo brony... ¿cuál es tu mane preferida?

*las seis ponis levantan las orejas para oír la respuesta*

-n1god: bueno... a decir verdad tengo algunos motivos de por qué algunas no son mis preferidas... me gustaría explicarlos primero...

-SonicRush: adelante...

-n1god: bueno... Rainbow: Es muy presumida... Applejack: Igual, sin embargo ella suele ser un poco temperamental al igual que Rainbow Dash... Pinkie: Me mataría de diabetes con los dulces antes de que me mate de aburrimiento... Fluttershy: Es muy delicada en todos los aspectos y yo soy una persona un poco extrema en el ámbito de hacer las cosas rápido, además que me CAGAN los animales. Twiligth: Además de presumida, impaciente, perfeccionista y demás... ella no dudaria ni un día conmigo... Así que Rarity; me iré por ella... está menos loca que el resto.

*se escuchan algunos zollozos en el público... además de bufidos de ira...*

-SonicRush: eso amigo... es algo cruel... pero me agrada, fuiste directo... ahora dime ¿algún ficcioner preferido?

-n1god: "Sg91" Es muy probable que lo conozcan.

-SonicRush: buena elección... quería preguntarte algo un tanto personal... ¿tus amigos y familiares saben que eres brony, o aún no se los has dicho?...

-n1god: a decir verdad todos saben que soy brony, la verdad me sorprendió que cuando mis amigos se enteraron también dijeron que veían la caricatura, no saben de todo lo que me salvé y ahora que miran mi peluche cuando entran a mi casa se mueren de la envidia y se quejan diciendo por qué no les compré uno, yo en represalia les pregunté... ¿Me dieron dinero?... y se quedaron callados todos.

-SonicRush: ¿peluche?... ¿de quién?...

-n1god: pues... *saca un peluche de no sé donde* *toma aire* ¡TENGO UN PELUCHE GIGANTE DE CANDENCE MUÉRANCE DE ENVIDIAAAA! ..I..n_n..I..(Es una cara majadera)

*todos en el público lo miran con envidia... a excepción de Shining Armor... él lo mira con odio*

-SonicRush: jajajaja... eres un maldito suertudo bro... debo admitirlo, te envidio... ahora otra pregunta; ¿le entras al clop?... ¿qué opinas de eso?

*todos guardan silencio*

-n1god: por su pollo yo miro de TODO, con la excepcion del Yuri ( Lesbico) o el Yaoi (Gay)

*el silencio incómodo continúa*

-SonicRush: oookey... creo que bueno... eso me perturba un poco... nahh...*señalando al público* ustedes, no se hagan los santos... conocen bien la R34... ahora dime bro... ¿cuál es tu villano preferido de la serie?

-n1god: te diría sin pensar en que el Rey sombra...*se escucha un "¡oh sí!" desde el grupo de villanos*... pero recordé que también lo chingaron en un dos por tres como a Discord...*se escucha un "oww" nuevamente en el grupo de villanos*... la verdad no me agrado que eliminaran a todos estos personajes en menos de 5 minutos, bien la serie pudo alargarse si hubieran puesto más pelea magica o algo... entonces... creo que diría que... Discord; la verdad es muy irreverente, ademas que es muy parecido a mi, ambos tenemos Nuestro desorden hecho un orden.

-Discord: *aparece de la nada y se sienta en el sillón* bien dicho colega *choca puños con n1god*...

-SonicRush: ehmmm... Discord... ya puedes bajar del escenario...

-Discord: okey... *se va algo triste*

-SonicRush: sorry... no quería que te pongas triste bro... toma *le da un peluche de Fluttershy que sacó de debajo del sillón*

-Discord: gracias... aunque ya tengo varios en casa...

-SonicRush: ookey*rodando los ojos*... continando con el programa... tenemos aquí a las princesas... dime amigo... si ellas te ofrecieran la oportunidad de dejar todo en este mundo para ir a Equestria, ¿la tomarías?

-n1god: ¡CLARO!, eso no se pregunta, pero mientras conserve mi forma humana todo bien, de lo contrario prefiero quedarme aqui... porque para mí sería un reto poder usar solo las pezuñas o cuerno si me toca ser unicornio.

-SonicRush: buena elección... quizá las princesas estén considerando eso...

-Celestia: *desde el público* ¿ah, sí?... pues que le diga a Candence que lo lleve... o a Nightmare Moon

-SonicRush: ya, ya... no se ponga celosa...

-Celestia: pero yo...

-SonicRush: bueno, dejando a la princesa "Celostia" de lado... ¿cuál es tu serie preferida, aparte de MLP claro?

-n1god: ¡Yugioh 5ds!; la única que me gusta antes que cualquier otra. la forma de convocar a los Shynchros me agrada...

-SonicRush: buena esa bro... bueno, creo que fueron suficientes preguntas para el capítulo de hoy... fue un gusto conversar contigo amigo... *se levanta del sofá*

-n1god: igualmente Rush... *también se levanta*

-SonicRush: bueno amigos... eso fué todo por hoy... todos quedan invitados al buffet que se dará luego del programa... *se escuchan celebraciones entre el público*... tú también estás invitado bro...

-n1god: lo siento amigo... tengo que atender otro asunto*enseñando el cupón de cita gratis*... pero si me desocupo regresaré a celebrar un rato... *se despide y sale del set*

*aplausos*

-SonicRush: ¡y ese fue n1god amigos!... ahora sí, ¡al buffet!

**Mientras tanto afuera del set:**

Se ve a n1god caminando algo apresurado... de pronto unos ponis entre las sombras se interponen en su camino...

-n1god: escuchen... tengo algo de prisa *tratando de seguir*... *de entre las sombras aparecen unas ponis conocidas*

-AJ y RD: ¿así que presumidas eh?...

-Twilight: ¿así que no duraría un día eh?...

-n1god: oigan, oigan... solo era mi opinión, no es para tanto *aparece otro poni*

-Shining Armor: ¿así que un peluche de mi esposa eh?...

-n1god: ¿otro más?... vamos amigos... tengo algo de prisa... así que sálganse antes de que me enfade

*desde el cielo baja un gran bulto oscuro...*

-Dumbo: ¿así que elefante aburrido eh?...

-n1god: ahora sí... ya valí... ¡miren, es Discord!...

-todos: ¿dónde?...

-n1god: jajajaja... ¡palurdos! *se va corriendo*... Eva... lista o no... ¡allá voy!...

* * *

-SonicRush: bueno amigos, ese fué el especial de esta semana... si quieren que haga alguna pregunta en específico o que invite a algún ficcioner amigo suyo... o incluso si quieren participar de la entrevista, sólo mándenme un mensaje o déjenmelo en los Reviews... hasta pronto ;D


	3. Entrevista 2: Thousandton Remade

Entrevista 2: "Thousandton Remade"

* * *

*se abre el telón*

*se ve el mismo sillón para tres personas de la entrevista pasada, además el público está en todos lados*

*Canción: Helicopter- Bloc Party*

*aparece SonicRush en el escenario*

SonicRush: ¡Hola a todos!... bienvenidos a la segunda entrevista, y para comenzar déjenme presentarles a uno de mis más grandes amigos en el Fanfiction... les pido un fuerte aplauso para... ¡Thousandton Remade!...

*Canción: Curiosidad- Maluma*

*aparece un humano,de fisico promedio, no musculoso pero tampoco gordo,viste un short azul no tan short, una remera amarilla con letras que dicen "caution highly flammable" peinado de como mark ronson... entra desde el fondo del escenario... por alguna razón entra como todo un loco*

-Thousandton Remade: *sube al escenario y saluda a Rush* ¡Hola bro!, me siento muy alegre por estar aquí...

-SonicRush: también me alegra verte bro... toma asiento *ambos se sientan en el sillón*.. ¿te puedo decir Thousandton?

-Thousandton: claro amigo... sabes, me parece genial que todos estén aquí *dice mientras mira al público... todos los ponis, villanos, ficcioners y personajes de fics están aquí*... me siento importante...

-SonicRush: jajaja... bueno... ¿qué tal si nos hablas un poco sobre tí amigo?

-Thousandton: me parece bien... pues, soy un humano, vivo en el planeta tierra que esta situado en el sistema solar como el numero 3, en un país llamado Guatemala en la capital Guatemala, minicipio Guatemala y en Guatemala City *todos lo miran con cara de WTF?*.

-SonicRush: ¿algún Guatemala más que decir?

-Thousandton: ehmm... nope... creo que son todos...

-SonicRush: continúa entonces...

-Thousandton: ok...Tengo 14 años en julio de 2015 estoy de quinceañero X3, me gusta hacer reír a los demas, ese es mi hoby favorito, pero tambien me gusta aun mas, adquirir conocimiento, sobre cualquier cosa, eso fue lo que me dio valor para ver mlp, sentía una gran curiosidad de porque despues de ver Equestria Girls me gusto

-SonicRush: me agrada la parte de hacer reír... siempre que leo tus fics me doy cuenta de eso bro... ahora dime... ¿tienes alguna anécdota para nosotros hoy?...

-Thousandton: Una anectodota mía... fue cuando, recientemente, fui a ver el inicio de la 5ta temporada de mlp, fueron los 30 minutos mas incomodos de mi vida, todos me miraban raro, y ahora todos me quieren hacer bullyng T.T horrible, pero almenos vi un pedazo, me fui corriendo al minuto 10:00 :D. Mi personalidad es timida, al principio, pero cuando me conoces mas a fondo, soy al estilo de pinkie pie, paresco un loco que se drogo fumando gasolina, cosa que intente hoy (martes), no salio tan bien como me lo imagine :c

-SonicRush: bueno... creo que eso de la gasolina es algo nuevo para mí *saca una libreta y apunta algo en ella*... y dime amigo... ¿desde cuando eres brony?...

-Thousandton: Pues, desde el 2013 en diciembre, no recuerdo exactamente el dia, pero fue como a principios de ese mes, el primer episodio que mire, fue: "el boleto extra" en su doblaje creo que de Iberia, pero el punto es que me gustó, y empecé a buscar más y más, hasta que supe que lo daban en DK "los dro (droga)-ki" anteriormente el mismo en donde vi la pelicula de equestria girls, por la cual me converti en lo que soy ahora: un loliconero y medio zoofilico*los ponis en el público retroceden un poco*. Equestria Girls fue la primera vez que supe de la serie

-SonicRush: jajajaja... bueno amigo... al parecer soy de los pocos que conocen tu lado loco... y dime bro ¿qué fic te gustó más escribir?...

-Thousandton: "los loliportadores" en su titulo original, actualmente me quede sin ideas y leo fics para robar una que otra X3, con ese fic me diverti mas que con los otros

*desde el público se escucha un "¡Ohh Yeahh!" de parte de las Cutie Mark Crusaders*

-SonicRush: un fic muy gracioso y entretenido, al igual que tus demás fics... y hablando de fics... ¿cuál es el fic que más te gustó leer?...

-Thousandton: Diria que "la impredecible magia del amor" pero ahora mi favorito es el de nigthmare "cronicas de un romance no muy comun" súper recomendado! Me gusta mucho esa historia, me hace suspirar :), es tan hermosa, otras que tambien me gustaron pero no tanto como esa fueron: "ponies simetricas", tus fic, los de nekderp "el lamento de eris" entre otros

-SonicRush: es un honor para mí que te agraden mis fics bro... y bueno, si Thousandton les recomienda el fic de cronicas... pues entonces denle un vistazo, este amigo no se equivoca al decirles que les gustará...

-Thousandton: se los aseguro amigos ;D

-SonicRush: bien, pasemos a algo que al público le agrada oír... tengo aqui un... un *buscando por todos lados*... ¡carajo!... olvidé el cupón de cita gratis en mi auto... te lo daré al terminar la entrevista bro... el cupón obliga a quien elijas a asistir a una cita contigo... pero bueno, pasemos a la pregunta... si tuvieras la oportunidad de salir durante una noche; a una cita claro, con cualquier personaje... ¿con quién saldrías?...

-Thousandton: ehmmm... con Rarity o Twilight... o con las dos, asi hacemos un trio X3

*se escuchan algunos murmullos en el público*

-SonicRush: ya, ya... tranquilo pueblo... aquí nadie va a hacer tríos... bueno, no por ahora... sólo es un cupón por entrevista XD... aunqueee... nope, no daré dos cupones... *se escuchan algunos "oww" en el público*... muy bien bro... pasemos a otra pregunta... *desde el techo baja una gran pantalla... en ella aparece la imagen del sol a la derecha y de la luna a la izquierda*... bueno, nuestro invitado anterior dijo que prefería a la princesa Luna, y nos dió sus razones... ahora dime tú... ¿Celestia o Luna?... y bueno, tus razones, si es que tienes algunas...

-Thousandton: Mmmm, *susurrando*Celestia tiene mas carne que luna... ¡a celestia! X3 Ademas tiene milenios de "experiencia" en... pa' que les digo, si ya saben lo que es...

*todos los machos en el público miran a Celestia con cara de pervertidos*...

-Celestia: ¡hey!... ¡no me miren así! *tapando su cuerpo con su cola*

-SonicRush: jajajaja... creo que Celestia necesitará algo de seguridad al momento de salir del set... y bueno amigo... esta es una de las preguntas más difíciles de responder... así que dime bro ¿cuál es tu mane preferida?...

*las seis ponis de la armonía ponen ojos de cachorro mientras miran a Thousandton*

-Thousandton: Lo dire de esta manera *toma aire y se levanta del sillón*... ¡Rarity! ¡Como te amo! Quisiera tener sexo salvaje contigo, como te amo, he escrito canciones pensando en ti y dedicada para ti, ese cuerpo que tienes en tu version pony y equestria girls me vuelve loco, tus curbas, tu melena, tus hipnotizantes ojos, esas sexys poses que haces, pero lo que mas me gusta de tí, es lo generosa que eres, te amo con todo mi cerebro y mi corazón; soy completamente tuyo

*se escuchan algunos "wuuu" de parte de las amigas de Rarity*

-Rarity: *desde el público* pues... *muy roja* supongo que... gracias cariño

-SonicRush: entonces... en que posicion esc...

-Thousandton: ¡la del caballito!... y tambien le entraría al oral...

-SonicRush: ehmm... no me dejaste terminar la pregunta...

-Thousandton: op... lo siento...

-SonicRush: ñehh... no hay problema bro... entonces, tu respuesta sobre la poni preferida...

-Thousandton: *mirando a Rarity* Si tuviera una cita con ella, sería el brony mas felíz del mundo universal...

*se escuchan suspiros desde el público... todas las ponis y humanas están inhalando el amor... al punto de drogarse XD*

-SonicRush: jajajaja... eres un loco enamorado bro... mejor pasamos a otra pregunta... el amor está drogando a las chicas...toma asiento denuevo bro

-Thousandton: está bien *se sienta en el sofá... pero un gran faro cae justo donde estaba parado antes*... ¡¿QUÉ CARAJOS?!

-SonicRush: lo siento amigo... por suerte no estás herido... de seguro hubo una falla, conversaré con Spike, él es el encargado de la iluminación... ¡Hey Spike!... ¡asegura bien esas luces!...

-Spike: ¡okey!... rayos, fallé...

-SonicRush: oookey... vayamos a otra pregunta... dime amigo ¿cual es tu Ficcioner preferido?...

-Thousandton: Estoy entre... Lo pondre asi... En orden alfabético: "Nekderp", "nigthmare" y tú... aún no me decido :c...

-SonicRush: pues es una buena respuesta bro... he leído los fics de Nekderp, y bueno, echaré un vistazo a los otros... y qué puedo decir, es un gusto entretener a tipos como tú, gracias por la mención...

-Thousandton: no hay de qué...

-SonicRush: bien, pasemos a una pregunta un tanto personal... ¿alguien de tu familia o amigos sabe que eres brony?

-Thousandton: Pues la verdad, si saben que me gusta la serie, pero no saben sobre los bronys, pues, seria muy incomodo...

-SonicRush: créeme bro... te entiendo perfectamente... ahora sí... otra pregunta difícil de responder... aunque creo saber la respuesta... dime bro... ¿eres clopero?, ¿qué opinas de eso?...

-Thousandton: ¿clopero?...Seeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee, Aunque pienso, las manes tienen penes? Que mierda? Asi si parecemos gays los bronys? Pero igual, me gusta, es rico, solo de imaginarlo me da una ereccion *un hilo de sangre baja de su nariz*

*algunos en el púbico se sienten incómodos*

-SonicRush: oookey... esa respuesta me la esperaba, bueno... la mayor parte de ella... lo otro me dejó algo perturbado... en fin, creo que será mejor pasar a otra pregunta... ¿cuál es tu villano preferido de la serie?

*en la pantalla aparecen los villanos de todas las temporadas*

-Thousandton: Pues seria... Nightmare Moon, se ve muy kawaii, desearia que apareciera de nuevo *desde el grupo de villanos se escucha un "¡oye, yo no soy Kawaii!"*. Pero el villano que odio es a esa estúpida que le robó los diseños a Rarity, que no sé como se llama pero me interesa un bledo :c estúpida, estúpida, estúpida, ¡estúpidaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! *cof* *cof*

-SonicRush: ya, ya, calmate un poco bro... no necesitas gritar tanto... ella se llama "Suri Polomare"...y está por allá *señala una poni entre el público... todos voltean a verla*

-Suri Polomare: ehmmm... este... ¡adiós! *sale coriendo y da un portazo*

-SonicRush: Bien, pasemos a otra pregunta... escucha... si tuvieras la oportunidad de dejar todo e ir a vivir a Equestria... ¿la tomarías?...

-Thousandton: claro que sí amigo... odio el dolor, iría a Equestria sólo para intentar ser feliz y no vivir en toda esta mierda que a aún llamamos "vida" ademas intentaría ver qué consigo con Rarity y si no quiere, a la fuerza X3 *se escucha unos murmullos de preocupación en el público*

-SonicRush: ookey bro... creo que si haces "eso" por la fuerza, terminarías estando de regreso muy pronto...

-Thousandton: aaa.. pos... entonces sin la fuerza...

-SonicRush: así está mejor... ahora dime bro... ¿alguna otra serie que te guste aparte de MLP?

-Thousandton: No miro otra cosa aparte de mlp, pero me gusta "sailor moon"

-SonicRush: okey bro... me gustó tu respuesta... ahora es momento de pasar a la pregunta especial... *aparece una ruleta en la pantalla... luego de dar varias vueltas se detiene en una pregunta*... y la pregunta es: ¿has oído sobre cupcakes? (en el que Pinkie mata a Dashi T.T) ¿qué opinas de ese fic?

-Thousandton: la verdad... me dio miedo, en mi opinion, diría que fue uno de los mejores fanfiction, pero sí que me traumo, esa historia es horrible, demonios! Degollar ponies, quien estaría tan drogado para escribir o hacer eso? En conclusion: fue muy... Lindo?

-SonicRush: buena respuesta... ehmm... sobre escribir algo de degollar ponis... ehmm este... ¡miren la hora!... bueno amigos... esa fue la entrevista de esta noche, ¡todos quedan invitados al buffet!, y no olviden sus recordatorios antes de irse *señala una mesa con muchas bolsas, dentro de ellas hay una botella de cidra, un peluche de Rarity y una foto autografiada por Lyra* *todos en el público toman los recordatorios salen alegres hacia la sala de reuniones*... y tú amigo, acompáñame al estacionamiento, te daré el cupón de cita gratis

-Thousandton: okey

**En el estacionamiento... un rato después:**

-Thousandton: ¿seguro que está allí?...

-SonicRush: *buscando dentro del auto* si bro... el cupón debe estar por... ¡lo tengo!...

-?: creo que no lo necesitará cariño

-SonicRush: ¿ah?... ¿Rarity?... creí que estabas en el buffet...

-Thousandton: ehmm... ho...hola

-Rarity: hola... ¿sabes?, me gustaría escuchar esas canciones que mencionaste...

-Thousandton: pues... será un placer... ¿quieres que vayamos a tomar algo?...

-Rarity: claro *comienzan a caminar hacia la salida*

-SonicRush: muy bien... creo que me quedaré con este cupón... quizá lo necesite algún día... ¡Suerte amigo!

-Thousandton: ¡gracias por invitarme!... ¡y por la cita!...

-SonicRush: ¡no hay de que! *se va del estacionamiento*...

* * *

-SonicRush: bueno amigos... esa fue la primera entrevista del día... sí, hoy abrán dos entrevistas... si desean denle un vistazo a la entrevista siguiente, como siempre, no olviden dejar sus comentarios y avisarme si tienen alguna pregunta o desean participar en una entrevista... hasta luego ;D


	4. Entrevista 3: Comet Galaxy

Entrevista 3: "Comet Galaxy"

* * *

*se abre el telón*

*se ve el típico sillón de todas las entrevistas, además de los ponis, villanos, ficcioners con sus personajes en el público*

*Canción: Helicopter- Bloc Party*

*aparece SonicRush*

-SonicRush: ¡Hola!... bienvenidos una vez más... esta es la tercera entrevista del fic... y bueno, para comenzar de una vez... démosle la bienvenida a... ¡Comet Galaxy!

*Canción: digimon 1 digievoluciones totales*

*al fondo del escenario aparece un pegaso de pelaje azul oscuro, crin de color negro con una línea roja, la cola con colores rojo y negro, ojos rojos, su cutie mark es un cometa con destello azul, lleva una cazadora negra en el cuello... se acerca volando mientras saluda a todo el público*

-Comet: *aterriza en el escenario y saluda a SonicRush* Hola amigo...

-SonicRush: Hola bro... por cierto, buena canción *se sienta en el sofá*...

-Comet: lo sé... era la única que pasaba por mi cabeza en momentos como este :D *también se sienta en el sofá*...

-SonicRush: bueno amigo... para empezar... ¿por qué no nos cuentas un poco sobre tí?

-Comet: Bueno... soy de Venezuela, tengo 22 años, hobys... ahhhmmm... ¿ver videos es un hobby?

-SonicRush: supongo que sí...

-Comet: pues eso es lo que hago, antes jugaba cualquier juego porque tengo un emulador del nintendo Ds pero después sólo veo videos y leo fanfics y ahora escribo fanfics... *suspiro* que vida la mia, eso sería mi hobby

-SonicRush: genial... y bueno... ¿alguna anécdota que quieras compartir esta noche?...

-Comet: ehmm... una anecdota sería... no espera... ehmm...

*5 minutos despues*

-Comet: ehmm... nada...

-SonicRush: okey bro... al parecer no se te ocurre nada... bien, entonces pasemos a la siguiente pregunta... ¿desde cuándo eres brony?

-Comet: ya respondi a esta pregunta antes... pero bueno, la responderé nuevamente con gusto, desde el año pasado; porque no me consideraba brony hasta que vi lo que estaba haciendo viendo comic, fanfic y video de animacion, asi que me volvi brony...

-SonicRush: bueno... entonces somos bronys casi de la misma época XD... en fin amigo, hablemos sobre tus fics... ¿cual de tus fics te gustó más escribir?...

-Comet: me gusto escribir "Sin recuerdos" porque es el primer fanfic que hice aunque esta pausado... por cierto, también voy a reiniciarlo para mejorarlo un poco... en fin, ése es el que más me gustó escribir...

-SonicRush: sin duda un gran fic amigo; espero lo continúes pronto... ahora una pregunta algo parecida... ¿qué fic de otro autor te gustó más leer?...

-Comet: hmmmmm... te digo que no me decido... a mi me gustaron muchos fanfic de algunos autores que no puedo decidir... sólo diré que son tantas que nos vamos a tardar hasta mañana jeje

-SonicRush: bueno, eso cuenta como respuesta... ahora viene una pregunta un tanto difícil... *saca el conocido cupón* tengo en mis manos un cupón de cita gratis... el cual obliga a quien elijas a tener una cita contigo *le entrega el cupón a Comet*... así que dime... si tuvieras la oportunidad de salir con cualquier personaje... ¿con quién saldrías?...

-Comet: *recibe el cupón* ...hmmm yo eligiría a Luna o a Fluttershy *ambas ponis se lanzan miradas desafiantes en el público*... o también a Ada de Resident evil... pero escojo a lucy heartfilia de Fairy tail... cuando la vi por primera vez, me enamore de ella, me gusta su actitud y su forma de ser *suspiro*

-SonicRush: jajajaja... buena elección bro... aunque la princesa Luna y Fluttershy no están tan de acuerdo con eso

-Fluttershy: *desde el público* *muy roja*este... ehmm... nada...

-SonicRush: jajajaja... bien, aquí otra pregunta bro... *desde el techo baja la pantalla... con la imagen del sol a la derecha y la luna a la izquierda*... hasta ahora tenemos dos votos de nuestros invitados anteriores... uno para Luna, y otro para Celestia... cada uno de ellos nos dió sus razones... ahora es tu turno bro... ¿Luna o Celestia?... y la razón de tu decisión...

-Comet: Elijo a Luna porque es mi princesa favorita... además me gusta mucho ver la hermosura de la noche, puedo ver las estrellas y la hermosa luna del cielo... algo que no puedo hacer en el ¡día!; porque el sol me deja ciego, da mucho calor y... y... y ¿quieres que diga otra cosa?... porque tengo miles de quejas contra tí Celestia *señalando a la princesa, que está en la primera fila del público*

-SonicRush: ehmmmm... no, no creo que quieras decir más cosas bro... recuerda... Celestia puede mandarte a la luna...

-Celestia: *desde el público* si te gusta tanto la luna... puedo hacer que estés junto a ella toda tu vida... *carga algo de magia en su cuerno*

-Comet: ehmm... mejor dejémoslo así... siguiente pregunta por favor *sudando un poco por los nervios*...

-SonicRush: ookey... esta es otra pregunta sobre las ponis... ¿cuál es tu mane preferida?...

*las seis ponis ponen atención a la respuesta*

-Comet: ¡FLUTTERSHY!... ya que es la mas tierna de las manes y me identifico con ella; porque yo soy timido y me gustan mucho los animales además no me agrada el ruido tampoco jeje... *se escucha un "¡yay!" desde el público*

-SonicRush: jajajaja... buena elección amigo... ahora dime... ¿cuál es tu ficcioner preferido?...

-Comet: Silverwolf850 o Eyedragon Ancalagon en realidad no me decido

-SonicRush: la verdad sus fics son muy buenos... se los recomiendo amigos... ahora una pregunta un tanto presonal amigo... ¿alguien de tu familia o amigos sabe que eres brony?...

-Comet: ... no, nadie sabe que soy brony... porque a mi madre podría darle un infarto si se entera... aunque puede que no... pero no se cómo reaccionaría... y mi padre también... y no hablar de mi hermana mayor, porque ella me fastidiaría todo el día; sólo para que sepan... yo le hice un Oc a mi hermana aunque ella no lo sabe, yo lo hice porque sí... y bueno mis amigos no lo saben tampoco porque no...

-SonicRush: bueno... te entiendo perfectamente bro... cambiando de tema... ¿eres clopero? ¿qué opinas de eso?...

*todos los ponis ponen atención a la pregunta*

-Comet: No porque eso del clop no me gusta, yo no veo esas cosas...

-SonicRush: ¿ni un poquito?...

-Comet: nope *cruzando las patas delanteras*

-SonicRush: okey... mejor no insisto... ahora dime amigo ¿villano preferido de la serie? *en la pantalla aparecen las fotos de todos los villanos de las temporadas*

-Comet: SOMBRA... *se escucha un "¡yeahh!" desde el grupo de villanos*... nah mentira solo estoy bromeando...

-Sombra: *sale del público y sube al escenario*... ¡¿por qué no eh?!...

-SonicRush: hey sombra... cálmate un poco amigo...

-Sombra: ¡exijo una explicación!...

Comet: bueno... tú podrias ser mi favorito... si durabas más... ¡pero sorpresa!, no duraste nada, solo 5 minutos de aparecer y ya...

-Sombra: ¡¿y qué querías?!... ¡¿que dure 10 capítulos?!... ¡¿qué crees que es esto?! ¡¿Dragon ball?!... *se baja del escenario molesto*

-Comet: hey amigo... no te molestes tanto... sólo es mi opinión

-Sombra: sí, sí, como sea... creo que ya me voy...

-SonicRush: no olvides tu recordatorio amigo... y regresa pronto...

*sombra toma su bolsa con recuerdos y sale del set dando un portazo*

-SonicRush: ñehhh... regresará por el buffet... siempre lo hace... ¿en qué estábamos?... ¡ah, sí!... ¿cuál es tu villano preferido?...

-Comet: elijo a Chrysalis porque es interesante que los changeling puedan cambiar de formas y otras cosas y también porque es la protagonista de mi fanfic "Sin recuerdos"

-Chrysalis: *desde el grupo de los villanos*pues gracias...

-Comet: pero quisiera saber una cosa...

-Chrysalis: adelante... pregúntame

-Comet: ¿por qué no hipnotizaste a Twilight?, tu plan hubiera resultado existoso ¿sabes?

-Chrysalis: yo... este... bueno, no lo había pensado antes...*todos los otros villanos la miran con decepción*... ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡NO ME JUZGUEN!

-SonicRush: bueno, bueno... continuemos con las preguntas... escucha amigo... si tuvieras la opción de dejar todo e ir a vivir a equestria... ¿la tomarías?...

-Comet: Por supuesto que si... bueno, si puedo estar en la forma de pegaso todo bien, todo genial... porque si no ¡QUE SE JODA CELESTIA!...

-Celestia: *sube al escenario mientras carga su cuerno* ¡AHORA SÍ!... ¡YA TE CONSEGUISTE BOLETO!

-SonicRush: oye, oye... cálmate un poco...

-Celestia: ¡¿QUE ME CALME?!... JÓDETE *su cuerno comienza a brillar con más intensidad... todos en el público retroceden*

-SonicRush: *saca un radio de debajo del sofá* atención... necesito algo de ayuda aquí...

*al instante Celestia cae al suelo dormida... la razón, tiene tres dardos clavados en el trasero* *aparecen Luis y los otros cuatro tipos del Fic "Vacaciones Dimensionales"*

-SonicRush: bien muchachos... llévensela *los cinco humanos cargan a Celestia como un animal y la regresan a su asiento*... bueno... por suerte no uso su magia ¿cierto Comet?... ¿Comet?... ¡carajo!...

-Luna: *desde el público* *suspiro* voy por él... *desaparece con su magia y regresa cinco minutos después con el poni*

-Comet: f...fue horrible, fue horrible...

-Luna: ya no seas llorón... *lo deja en el sofá y regresa al público*

-SonicRush: bueno... continuemos con la entrevista... dime amigo...¿alguna otra serie que te guste aparte de MLP?...

-Comet: ¡Digimon! ya que esa serie es la que mas me gusta aunque me gusto mucho el 1

-SonicRush: buena elección amigo... yo también amaba esa serie... en especial la temporada 5 *saca un peluche de agumon de debajo del sofá y se lo entrega a Comet*, pero bueno, hemos llegado a la pregunta especial de esta noche... *aparece una gran ruleta en la pantalla... luego de unas vueltas se detiene en un casillero*... y la pregunta es: ¿que opinas sobre My Little Dashi?, supongo que lo has leído ¿cierto?

-Comet: My little Dashi si lo leí o mejor lo oí, bueno, oí el fanfic y tambien vi el cómic de My Little Dashi... Bueno, por la respuesta seria: My Little Dashi es LA MEJOR HISTORIA QUE HE OIDO EN TODA MI VIDA *respira y se calma* me gusto como pasaba el tiempo que el humano la cuidaba desde pequeña hasta que se hizo adulta, buena socializacion y todo eso pero me lleno de tristeza cuando vinieron las mane y la princesa para llevarse a Dash a su mundo y les digo que al final de todo solté algunas lárimas cuando leía la carta que Dash había dejado antes de irse, fue una buena historia, entrenida y triste al final

*todos en el público están derramando algunas lágrimas al recordar la historia... excepto Celestia... ella está babeando, sigue dormida...*

-SonicRush: bueno amigos... esa fué la entrevista de esta noche... ahora sí ¡al buffet!... *todos salen alegres hacia la sala de reuniones*

-Sombra: *asomando la cabeza por la puerta* ¿alguien dijo buffet?...

-SonicRush: pasa de una vez sombra... sabía que volverías... bueno bro, fue un gusto entrevistarte

-Comet: igualmente amigo... ahora sí, vamos a celebrar con comida XD *pone una pata delantera sobre el cuello de sombra y ambos se van como grandes amigos...*

-SonicRush: oookey*con cara de WTF? al ver que ambos ponis se volvieron amigos*... que agradable sujeto :D... ¿cierto Celestia?...

-Celestia: *sigue roncando... es la única que sigue sentada en el público; los demás están en el buffet*

-SonicRush: bueno Celi... te veo luego del buffet... *sale y apaga las luces... aún se escuchan los ronquidos XD*

* * *

-SonicRush: en fin amigos, esa fué la tercera entrevista de este fic... espero que les haya gustado... no olviden dejar sus reviews, hacerme preguntas o decirme si quieren participar de una entrevista... en fin amigos, eso es todo... hasta pronto ;D


	5. Entrevista 4: Androsifiction

Entrevista 4: "androsifiction"

* * *

*se abre el telón*

*se ve el mismo sofá de entrevistas, además de el público siempre atento al inicio del show*

*Canción: Helicopter- Bloc party*

*aplausos, aparece SonicRush en el escenario*

-SonicRush: ¡Hola a todos! bienvenidos a la primera entrevista de la semana... el día de hoy tenemos como invitado a un gran ficcioner... él es... ¡androsifiction!

*aplausos*

*al fondo del set aparece un pegaso gris, de crin y cola rojas con una franja gris en el medio, ojos color verde y Cutie Mark de unas flamas nacientes mientras se acerca caminando saluda a todos los del público...*

-androsifiction:*sube al escenario y saluda a SonicRush* hola bro... un gusto estar aquí...

-SonicRush: también es un gusto que hayas venido amigo... toma asiento *ambos se sientan en el sillón*... para empezar con la entrevista amigo... ¿podrías contarnos un poco más sobre tí?

-androsifiction: ¡claro amigo!... bueno... para empezar mi nombre real es Andrés, soy de México y tengo 16 años, me apasiona el cine y el arte en general, supongo que en este momento mi hobby es escribir fics y ver peliculas :3...

-SonicRush: 16 años... tienes casi mi edad bro :D... y bueno, creo que todos aquí compartimos el gusto por los fics... ¿cierto amigos? *se escucha un gran "sí" desde el público*... lo ves... ahora dime amigo ¿desde cuando eres brony?...

-androsifiction: a decir verdad... creo que desde hace muy poco... de hecho, me uní a este fandom hace menos de 6 meses aproximadamente...

-SonicRush: bueno, eso es poco... pero por algo se debe empezar... y dime... ¿cual de tus fics es el que más te gustó escribir?...

-androsifiction: definitivamemte Magia entre Dos Mundos, ¡lo estoy disfrutando como nunca!

-SonicRush: ¡y que lo digas bro!... siempre espero que actualizes para leer esa muy buena y entretenida historia... cambiando un poco las cosas, ¿cuál es el fic, de otro autor claro, que más te gustó leer?...

-androsifiction: ehmmm... bueno... en ese caso hay dos, la saga del fenix y vacaciones dimensionales (ollie zy)

-SonicRush: jajajaja... gracias por la mención bro... siempre es un gusto entretener a colegas ficcioners como tú... ahora viene la pregunta esperada por las chicas del público *todas las ponis y humanas del público prestan atención*... tengo aquí un cup... *buscando por todos lados* ¿y el cupón?...

-androsifiction: ¿ocurre algo bro?...

-SonicRush: *suspiro* demonios amigo... ayer fui a una fiesta en casa de n1god... y creo que dejé mi maleta con los cupones allí... en fin, confío en que n1god los guarde y me los devuelva luego, no creo que ese poni sea tan loco para usarlos todos...

**Mientras tanto en casa de n1god:**

se ve a n1god acostado en una cama al estilo de los egipcios, con un harén repleto de mujeres y ponis... algunas abanicándolo, otras alimentándolo, otras bailando para él, y así muchas otras cosas...

-oye linda, por favor traeme más uvas... y tú preciosa, abanica más fuerte...- dice el poni blanco con un tono cariñoso hacia las damas

-si cariño... dice la poni de las uvas...-

-SonicRush... cuando te vea, te diré lo buenos que son estos cupones jajajajaja- n1god comienza a reír de la felicidad

**Volviendo a la entrevista:**

-SonicRush: en fin... supongo que te entregaré el cupón luego... pero por ahora deberás responder a la interrogante...

-androsifiction: claro... adelante, pregúntame

-SonicRush: está bien... la pregunta es esta... si tuvieras una cita con cualquier persnaje, ¿a quién escogerías?

-androsifiction: ¡Fluttershy! definitivamente la escogería a ella, ¡la amo! es mi chica perfecta hecha pony, enserio :3

-SonicRush: jajaja... así que tu poni perfecta eh... ¿qué opinas Fluttershy?... ¿fluttershy?... *Fluttershy está desmayada entre el público*... creo que la venció su timidez XD... en fin bro, creo que a ella le encantará tener esa cita contigo...

-androsifiction: bueno, creo que eso es algo normal en ella

-SonicRush: bien dicho amigo... ahora dime... ¿Celestia o Luna?...*detrás de ellos baja una gran pantalla con las imágenes del sol y la luna en los extremos*

-androsifiction: ¡Luna!... para mí Celestia es una per...*antes de que termine la frase, SonicRush le tapa la boca*

-SonicRush:oookey... será mejor que no digas eso bro... a no ser que quieras que todos terminemos en la luna... *dice mientras señala a una muy enfadada Celestia*

*Celestia mira a ambos desde la primera fila del público...*

-androsifiction: o...okey... te...tengo miedo amigo...

-androsifiction: yo también T_T... mejor seguimos con la entrevista... dime amigo ¿cuál es tu mane preferida?... *en la pantalla aparecen las fotos de las seis ponis*

-androsifiction: ¿Lo tengo que responder de nuevo?...*mira a Fluttershy y le guiña un ojo*

-Fluttershy: ...*se desmaya otra vez XD*

-sonicRush: ookey... entonces otra pregunta... ¿cuál es tu poni de fondo preferida? *en la pantalla aparecen imágenes de muchas ponis, entre ellas Derpy, Lyra, Octavia, Vinyl...*

-androsifiction: Vinyl Scratch... para mí es la mejor poni de fondo... *se escucha un "¡ohh sí baby!" desde el grupo de ponis*

-SonicRush: jajaja... esa poni sí que es alocada... ahora dime amigo ¿tienes algún ficcioner preferido?

-androsifiction: bueno, a decir verdad hasta ahora eres el único Ficcioner con el que me he puesto en contacto, además me agradan tus historias... así que eres mi ficcioner preferido

-SonicRush: pues gracias amigo... es un gusto escribir fics para entretener... ahora continuemos con una pregunta un tanto personal... dime bro, ¿alguien de tu familia o amigos sabe que eres brony?

-androsifiction: Mi mamá, me vio comprar mi plushie de mi amada... es más... ella está allí *señala una señora en la primera fila*

-mama de androsi: ¡ese es mi hijo!...

-androsifiction: ya mamá... ellos ya lo saben

-SonicRush: jajajaja... creo que fue buena idea invitar a tu mamá... pasando a otra pregunta... ¿eres colpero?... ¿qué opinas de eso?

-androsifiction: bueno, sólo te diré que... lo de clopero... bueno, lo soy algunas veces XD...

-SonicRush: bueno... el a veces cuenta como sí XD... ahora dime bro ¿quién es tu villano preferido de la serie? *en la pantalla aparecen las fotos de todos los villanos*

-androsifiction: pues elijo al mismisimo dios, Discord... *desde la pantalla la imagen de Discord cobra vida, y el señor caos aparece en el escenario*

-Discord: buena elección compañero... me hiciste ganar una apuesta... *se escucha a Sombra decir "¡DEMONIOS!" desde el grupo de villanos*... toma... te conseguí uno de estos *le entrega un cupón de cita gratis a androsifiction*

-androsifiction: *recibiendo el cupón* pues gracias amigo... al parecer tendré esa cita después de todo...

-Discord: de nada amigo *desaparece del escenario*

-SonicRush: okey... continuemos con la entrevista... ahora dime si tuvieras la opción de dejar todo e ir a vivir a equestria... ¿la tomarías?...

-androsifiction: Por supuesto, sería como volver a nacer y redimir todos tus errores, tener una segunda oportunidad.

-SonicRush: bien dicho... bueno, tenemos la penúltima pregunta... dime amigo... ¿alguna otra serie aparte de MLP?

-androsifiction: pues tengo varias...Breaking Bad, Daredevil...etc, etc, etc.

-sonicRush: lo admito, son buenas series... bueno, llegó el momento de la pregunta especial...*en la pantalla aparece una ruleta y comienza a dar muchas vueltas... al final se detiene en un casillero*... muy bien... la pregunta especial es: si necesitaras trabajar en Ponyville... ¿qué te gustaría hacer?...

-androsifiction: pues daría todo por trabajar con mi amada Fluttershy... *se escucha un "owww, qué romántico" de parte de toas las chicas y ponis presentes... y Fluttershy se desmaya por terera vez al escuchar al poni XD*

-SonicRush: jajaja... creo que tu cita con Fluttershy será en un hospital... no creo que ella pueda seguir de pié por cinco minutos más sin desmayarse XD... ¿crees que eso sea problema?

-androsifiction: bueno... creo que será mejor que yo la lleve... quizá conversemos un poco en el camino... hasta luego bro, fue un gusto estar aquí esta noche... te veo en casa mamá... *el poni se despide de todos, baja del escenario y sale volando mientras carga a Fluttershy hacia el hospital*

-SonicRush: ¡y ese fue androsifiction amigos! *se escuchan muchos aplausos en el público*... ahora al buffet... y no olviden sus recuerdos... *todos van y toman su bolsa de recuerdos, que contiene una botella de cidra, un peluche de Fluttershy y un reproductor con muchos WUBS cortesía de Dj Pon-3*

* * *

-SonicRush: esa fue la primera entrevista de esta semana amigos... si desean échenle un vistazo a la siguiente... y no se olviden de dejarme sus reviews con preguntas... hasta luego :D


	6. Entrevista 5: Lightningrunner18

Entrevista 5: "Lightningrunner18"

* * *

**Mientras tanto en casa de n1god...**

se escuchá una explosión en la entrada, al instante se forma un gran agujero donde antes estaba la puerta... por él entran Luis y los otros cuatro humanos de Vacaciones Dimensionales...

-Alex: ¡te dije que la puerta estaba abierta tarado!

-Darwin: de todas formas... no traje la dinamita en vano...

-Luis: bien, ya que estamos adentro busquen por todos lados... Rush nos envió aquí para detener a n1god y recuperar los cupones...

-Kevin: hey... encontré uno... *enseñando un cupón*

-Seb: al parecer no hay rastros del poni blanco ese... creo que escapó hace horas...

-Luis: okey... eso es todo, vámonos, quizá puedan hacer más copias de este cupón...

los cinco humanos salen de la casa...

**Mientras tanto en alguna parte del océano pacífico...**

se ve a n1god en un gran y lujoso yate, el navío está repelto de chicas y ponis, hay buena música y mucha bebida...

-n1god: y bueno... creo que esto es lo mejor que pudo haberme pasado chicas...- dice el poni blanco mientras ríe y celebra junto a todas las hembras XD

**En fin... volvamos al set de entrevistas...**

*se abre el telón... se puede observar el mismo sillón negro para tres personas de todas las entrevistas... en el público están todos los personajes principales, secundarios y villanos de la serie, ademas de Ficcioners y personajes de los fics...*

*Canción: Helicopter- bloc party*

*aplausos, aparece SonicRush en el escenario*

SonicRush: ¡hola a todos! bienvenidos a una entrevista más de este fic especial... el día de hoy tenemos a otro gran amigo ficciones amigo mío... por favor, reciban con un gran aplauso a... ¡Lightningrunner18!...

*Canción: Zebrahead – His World*

*aplausos*

*desde el fondo del escenario aparece un Un alicornio de pelaje blanco, melena y cola de color azul con líneas amarillas, ojos amarillos, una cutie mark de dos zapatos con el símbolo de un relámpago azul, además de llevar puesto una magatama (collar en forma de 9) alrededor del cuello… mientras se acerca saluda a todos con un: ¡What's up people? SA-LU-TATIONS!*

-Lightningrunner18: *sube al escenario le saluda a SonicRush con mucho estilo* Hola bro... ya era hora de que me invitaras

-SonicRush: lo sé bro... es que tuve unos problemas con los cupones de citas... en fin, ya solucioné eso... ahora es momento de la entrevista... toma asiento por favor *ambos se sientan en el sillón* ¿puedo llamarte Runner cierto?

-Lightningrunner18: Claro amigo... me agrada, suena bien...

-SonicRush: bueno Runner... para empezar, ¿por qué no nos cuentas un poco más sobre tí bro?

-Runner: No hay mucho que contar, tengo 18 años, soltero, soy de Ecuador más específico de Guayaquil, me gusta el rock y la música clásica, también me gustan los deportes como tiro con arco, estudio en la carrera de ingeniería química.

-SonicRush: bueno, un soltero más en el equipo... ya somos varios bro... y dime, ¿tienes algun hobby?

-Runner: ¿Si tengo hobbys?... bueno, yo diría que gasto mucho tiempo... por no decir todo el tiempo, convirtiendo oxígeno en dióxido de carbono (respirar)… *todos en el público lo miran con cara de "¿acaso hace falta decirlo?"*... jajaja venga, sólo estoy jugando, la verdad es que mi hobby es escribir, me gusta mucho escribir, aunque últimamente no puedo por mis trámites de ingreso pero bueno ya encontraré el tiempo. También veo anime, no sé si cuente pero bueno veo casi de todo, excepto yuri y yaoi.

-SonicRush: escribir... un hobby muy común entre los ficcioners... ¿alguna otra cosa que quieras compartir amigo?

-Runner: tengo una anécdota muy curiosa... la recuerdo muy bien, bueno, esto fue cuando estaba dando un examen, había estudiado y todo, estaba haciéndolo muy bien hasta que me de la nada mientras hacia el examen mi mente quedó en blanco, todo lo que sabía se me fue de la cabeza, estaba nervioso por ello, no sabía qué hacer, el tiempo pasaba y ya me estaba desesperando, hasta que de la nada no sé cómo pero en mi cabeza comenzó a sonar la canción "Smile Smile Smile", con eso me relaje lo suficiente y de nuevo toda la información volvió a mí, di un pequeño ¡wiiii! en mi asiento y termine el examen en el cual me fue bien por cierto

-SonicRush: jajajaja... bueno, al parecer Pinkie fue tu inspiración ese día... *se escucha un "¡WIII!" desde el público... todos saben de quién se trata...* ahora dime amigo... ¿desde hace cuánto que eres brony?

-Runner: Bueno bro si mi memoria no me falla diría que soy brony desde el 2013 como a inicios o mediados de noviembre... Es curioso cómo me volví brony pues recuerdo que estaba buscando unos AMV de una canción que me gustó mucho "Louder than Thunder"; no sé si la has escuchado pero bueno, en eso me llama la atención un AMV de esa canción contando la historia de la Princesa Luna, me llamo la atención y puse a verlo... cuando termine de verlo me quede sumamente intrigado con el personaje... por lo que empecé a buscar más y más AMV's o videos relacionados con ella o la serie, y bueno una cosa llevó a la otra... y para cuando me di cuenta, ya estaba acabándome de ver la primera temporada MLP.

-SonicRush: sin duda una historia muy interesante bro... al parecer la música y la princesa Luna te trajeron hasta aquí...

-Runner: pues yo opino lo mismo amigo...

-SonicRush: muy bien, pasemos a otra pregunta... ¿cuál es el Fic que más te gusto escribir?

-Runner: Básicamente voy escribiendo dos fics, el primero no ha acabado y el segundo recién está iniciando, por lo que no me es que tenga mucho de donde escoger ¿no lo crees? *todos en el público miran a SonicRush con cara de "duhhh"*... Jejeje, pero en fin diría que "Aaron y la leyenda del guardián"

-SonicRush: lo sé... fue una pregunta algo sobrante... pero igual necesitaba saberlo, además, ese fic es muy bueno... yo lo he leído, y siempre espero las actualizaciones... en fin bro, pasemos a una pregunta un tanto parecida... ¿qué Fic de otro autor te gusto más leer?...

-Runner: tengo varios, por un lado está "la sombra del crepúsculo", un fic bastante dramático y honestamente me divertí viendo como shining se volvía malvado en cierta forma jejeje… eeee sin ofender a Shining

-Shining: *desde el público* ¡no hay problema!...

-Runner: okey... Por otro lado está "Mi vida y mis poderes ocultos" una obra muy emocionante debo decirlo, también está "Vacaciones dimensionales"... por cierto muy buen fic bro me gusta realmente, del grupo de los 5 humanos el que más me agrada es Darwin, ¡es un loco! Mis respetos para él.

*se escucha un "¡YEAH BITCHES!" desde alguna parte del set... todos saben quién fue el humano loco que dijo eso*

-SonicRush: jajaja... son fics muy buenos, lo admito... y gracias por la mención bro... ahora toca el momento esperado de la noche... tengo en mis manos el cupón de citas... que obliga a cualquier personaje que tú elijas a tener una cita contigo... así que dime... ¿con quién saldrías?... por cierto, acabo de copiar todo un lote de estos cupones... es que me los robó un amigo algo loco XD

-Runner: jajaja... bueno... para responder la pregunta... ¿Conque sólo una eh? ehmm *se rasca la barbilla por un rato*... podría elegir a Luna o Applejack... aunque también están Rias Gremory o Lala Deviluck... y como sólo me dejas elegir a una es una elección muy difícil, pero bueno... supongo que no puedo quejarme; ya de por si el boleto ofrece una oportunidad única, así que elijo a *todas las ponis y humanas se levantan de sus asientos para escuchar la respuesta*… Tohka Yagotami de Date a Live, Me gustó mucho cuando la vi...*todas las humanas y ponis vuelven a sentarse XD*

-SonicRush: jajajaja... una magnífica elección bro... espero que disfrutes la cita... ahora dime... ¿Luna o Celestia? *desde el techo baja el gran televisor, esta vez, además de la imagen del sol y la luna, trae también una foto con el rostro de ambas princesas*

-Runner: ¡Sin lugar a dudas elijo a Luna!, puede que su apariencia de la impresión de ser alguien fría... pero cuando la conoces mejor puedes ver lo cálida que es... el hecho de como ayuda a los potrillos cuando tienen pesadillas, es muy hermosa y tiene una muy esbelta figura a mi parecer, *susurrando* y aquí entre nos, su lado de Nightmare Moon también tiene lo suyito…

-Luna: *desde el público* ya te oí...

-Runner: jeje... además me gusta todo lo referente a la noche, los cometas, las estrellas, las constelaciones, y como dije al principio, fue al verla a ella que empecé a ver My Little Pony y consecuentemente me volví brony, es por eso que elijo a Luna… Podría elegir a Celestia pues ella también tiene muchas cosas que resaltar, pero a veces tiene esa mirada suya de: "No estoy molesta solo estoy decepcionada"*escalofrió* me dan ñañaras de solo recordarlo, se siente como si usara la Penance Stare de Ghost Rider con uno, solo le faltaría decir "look into my eyes"… y listo la nueva Ghost Rider jejeje

-Celestia: *sube al escenario y se para frente a Runner... luego lo mira fijamente a los ojos mientras le lanza una mirada fulminante*... *susurrando* look into my eyes

-Runner: *encogiéndose en el sofá en posición fetal* mami...

-Celestia: *baja al escenario y va a su asiento*

-SonicRush: ehmm... ¿Runner?... ¿estas bien?

-Runner: *temblando* e...es di...diabólica...

-SonicRush: bueno, bueno... sigamos *le echa un vaso de agua al alicornio, él se recupera*... ahora dime bro, ¿quién es tu mane preferi...? *en la pantalla aparecen las fotos de las seis ponis de la armonía*

-Runner:*interrumpe a SonicRush antes de terminar la pregunta* *agitando una pata delantera en el aire* Yo yo yo me la sé yo me la sé pregúntame pregúntame…

-SonicRush: okey, responde entonces...

-Runner: bueno, mi mane preferida es la pony más hiperactiva y fiestera del grupo y si alguien aún no sabe quién es entonces lo diré: es ¡Pinkie Pie! *volteando a ver al público* ¡Hola Pinkie!...

-Pinkie: *desde el publico* ¡Hola Runner!

-Runner: me gusta su manera de ser siempre alegre, divertida, risueña, súper efusiva, toda una caja de sorpresas, además de su mentalidad de querer hacer reír a todos, siempre esforzándose al máximo, ¡oh! y no olvidemos su inexplicable pero asombrosa habilidad de romper la cuarta pared. Por eso Pinkie Pie, Pinkie Pie y mil veces Pinkie Pie ¡Team Pinkie!... *desde debajo del sofá aparece Pinkie y todos se quedan con cara de "WTF?"*

-Pikie: ¡WIII! a mí también me gusta que te guste... eso merece una fiesta, y habrá globos, música...

-SonicRush: ya Pinkie... conversaremos eso en el buffet...

-Pnkie: okidokilokie... *se baja del escenario dando los típicos saltitos... pero al llegar a su asiento se encuentra con otra Pinkie*

-SonicRush: ooookey... eso de las dos Pinkies si que está raro...

-Runner: ñehh... sólo es Pinkie siendo Pinkie...

-SonicRush: tienes razón... mejor pasemos a la siguiente pregunta... dime amigo, ¿cuál es tu poni de fondo preferida? *en la pantalla aparecen las fotos de las ponis de fondo más conocidas*

-Runner: Ditzy doo, o como muchos la conocen Derpy Hooves o simplemente Derpy, es que es tan kawaii. De hecho cuando oí rumores de que Hasbro la iba a retirar yo me quede con cara de WTF? ¿quiénes se creen que son ellos?¿Los dueños?... *todos en el público lo miran con una gran Poker Face*… momento… ¡por las barbas de Starswirl si lo son!¡Nooooooo!...

-SonicRush: tranquilo amigo... ella está aquí, no la sensuraron ¿ves?... *señala a Derpy entre el público... la pegaso se acerca al escenario*

-Runner: wow... es más kawaii en pesona *abraza a Derpy como si fuera un peluche*...

-SonicRush: bueno... creo que ya puedes soltarla... el Doctor se está molestando bro...

*desde el público se ve a un poni color café apuntando una especie de rayo láser hacia Runner*...

-Runner: okey, okey... *suelta a Derpy y vuelve al sofá*

-SonicRush: ahora dime bro... ¿quién es tu Ficcioner favorito?...

-Runner: Pues... la verdad tengo varios, están comet galaxy, Rikimlp, silverwolf850, tú, y muchos más, pero los que mencione ahorita serían los más destacados...

-SonicRush: bueno, gracias por la mención... y debo admitir que todos los ficcioners que nombraste son muy buenos... incluso Comet Galaxy ya ha venido a una entrevista aquí... de hecho está por allá *señala un lugar en el público, allí se encuentra un pegaso azul antes invitado*

-Comet: ¡Hola Runner!... ¡gracias por la mención amigo!...

-SonicRush: lo ves... bueno, continuando con la entrevista... ahora hablaremos de algo un tanto personal... ¿Alguien de tu familia o amigos sabe que eres brony?

-Runner: mi hermano es el único que sabe que soy brony, mi hermana sabe que veo la serie pero no sabe lo que es la comunidad brony y en si no le importa, mis padres ni por enterados y mejor por mí porque estoy seguro de que si se enteraran que veo MLP me llevarían al loquero o algo por el estilo... yo no estoy loco... tener discuciones mentales es normal... creo

-SonicRush: claro que sí amigo... claro que sí... ahora cuéntame bro...¿eres clopero? ¿qué opinas de eso?... *todos en el público prestan atención a la respuesta*

-Runner: ¿Clopero?¿Yo? noooo... que va bro, digo, admito que he visto imágenes y leído unos fanfics con contenido clop un par de veces pero simple y llanamente a mí el clop me da lo mismo, si lo veo bien y si no también.

-SonicRush: bueno, eres el segundo que se niega al poder del clop XD... en fin, otra pregunta... ¿quién es tu villano preferido de la serie?...*en la pantalla aparecen las fotos de los villanos*

-Runner: bueno... cada villano que ha aparecido ha tenido su debido tiempo para mostrar lo suyo... bueno con las obvias excepciones *cof* cof* Sombra *cof**cof*… ¿que quien dijo eso? *haciéndose el loco*…

-Sombra: ¡¿otro más?!... ¡a la próxima me voy, y no regreso para el buffet!...

-SonicRush: ¡ya no seas llorón Sombra!... quizá te contraten para hacer comerciales... seguro allí apareces más tiempo XD... bueno, continúa Runner...

-Runner: en fin, mi villano preferido es y será Discord… No sé ustedes pero para mí Discord tiene estilo, el cómo hace las cosas y como se mete en tu mente con sus juegos mentales e intenta hipnotizarte pero no sanamente como lo hacen en Las Pegasus... y estoy de acuerdo con lo que dijo y lo cito: "¿Tener sentido? ¿Qué tiene de divertido tener sentido?"... en resumen él no tiene comparación…

-Discord: *sube al escenario* bien dicho amigo... soy incomparable... *hace aparecer unos lentes ocuros y comienza a hacer poses de modelo...*

-Runner: *levantandose del sofá* Aunque algo que si me molesto de él, fue cuando traicionó al reino para unir fuerzas con Tirek, en especial porque hizo llorar a Fluttershy… Te juro que en ese momento me hubiera gustado tener una Ak-47, unos 100 cartuchos llenos y gastar todas las balas con él *volteando a ver a Discord de forma sádica* ¡Y si, lo haría!

-Discord: o...oye... tranquilo viejo...

-Celestia:*desde el público* hey Runner... quizá esto te sirva... *con su magia hace aparecer una AK-47 en los cascos de Runner*... a ver si me haces el favor...

-Runner: *apuntando el arma*...*suspiro* *baja el arma y se sienta en el sofá* pero bueno si no hubiera hecho eso Twilight no hubiera obtenido su llave y Tirek hubiera ganado, sólo por eso se lo perdono.

-Discord: sabía que recapacitarías... *aparece nuevamente*

-Celestia: *con la misma mirada de antes*... me decepcionan... todos ustedes...

-SonicRush: okey... suficientes cosas extrañas... Celestia, desaparece esa arma... Pinkie... deja de jugar con la otra Pinkie... y Discord, deja de molestar a Sombra... suficiente tiene el pobre con sus 3 segundos de tv...

-Celestia, Pinkie y Discord: ta bueno, lo hago...

-SonicRush: bien, ahora otra pregunta... ¿Si tuvieras la opción de dejar todo e ir a vivir a eqüestria la tomarías?

-Runner: (¬_¬) ¡Güey ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?! Obviamente mi respuesta es un completo ¡SI! De hecho si llegara a Eqüestria lo primero que haría sería sacar una bandera gigante que diga: "Logro Desbloqueado: Llegue a Eqüestria"… Si conservara mi forma humana estaría bien, pero si llegara como pony y se perfectamente que no llegaría como alicornio, al menos preferiría ser un unicornio pues siempre he querido usar magia... imagínate estar en un sillón y alcanzar el control remoto que está lejos con magia… o como pegaso, pues también me gustaria :D...

-SonicRush: unicornios... son todos unos haraganes... sólo por su magia... *se escucha un "¡oye!" por parte de los unicornios del público*... nahhh... es broma amigos... bueno, ahora la penúltima pregunta de la entrevista... ¿Alguna otra serie que te guste además de mlp?

-Runner: Futurama... me gusta esa clase de humor, las situaciones que ponen y como hace pedazos la mente del televidente con las tonterías que realizan en cada capítulo. Realmente me divierto mucho con eso...

-SonicRush: buena decisión amigo... adoro esa frase de Bender... ¿cuál era?

-Runner: PUEDEN BESAR MI BRILLANTE TRASERO METÁLICO *señalando su flanco* *todos en el público ponen la clásica Poker Face*

-SonicRush: jajajaja... era esa misma XD... bueno bro... hemos llegado hasta la pregunta especial de esta noche... veamos qué tenemos... *en la pantalla parece la gran ruleta, luego de dar unas vueltas se detiene en un casillero un tanto extraño*... wow... al parecer eres un imán de cosas extrañas bro... incluso esta pregunta es extraña... escucha amigo: Si tu vida corriera peligro y la única forma de escapar es tomando dos caminos: al final del primero te espera Chrysalis; y en el segundo te espera Molestia ¿Qué camino tomarías?

-Runner: O.O Sabes, esas son las preguntas que no me dejan dormir por las noches, te juro que no la vi venir jejeje… Has oído el viejo dicho: "Todos los caminos conducen a Roma", pues esa es la situación en la que me pones viejo, pero bueno volviendo a la pregunta… Por un lado esta Chrysalis la reina de los Changelings, por otro lado está Molestia conocida como la más grande acosadora sexual… mmm… Chrysalis *viendo mi casco derecho* o Molestia *viendo mi casco izquierdo*… Chrysalis… Molestia… Chrysalis… Molestia… Chrysalis… Molestia… ñaa elijo a Chrysalis, con ella las cosas pueden volverse muy interesantes y duraderas si sabes a que me refiero. X3

-SonicRush: jajajaja... eso zuena zukulento XD... ya bueno... ¡ese fue Lightningrunner18! amigos... no olviden sus recuerdos antes de ir al buffet... *todos toman su bolsa de recuerdos, esta vez contiene una botella de cidra, un peluche de Derpy y un muffin... además del número de contratos de Sombra... ese tipo necesita aparecer el la tv de algún modo saben XD...*

-Runner: gracias por invitarme bro... fue un gusto estar en la entrevista de esta noche...

-SonicRush: gracias también a tí amigo... bueno, vamos al buffet... *ambos bajan del escenario y se van apagando las luces*

* * *

-SonicRush: bueno amigos, esas fueron las dos entrevistas de la semana... si desean pueden echarle un vistazo a mis otros fics o buscarme por facebook (link en mi perfil)... recuerden dejar sus review para decirme algunas preguntas o decirme si quieren participar de una entrevista... hasta luego ;D


	7. Entrevista 6: ByFanFiction

Entrevista 6: "ByFanFiction"

* * *

**Mientras tanto en alguna isla del océano pacífico**

se ve a un poni blanco corriendo como un loco... detrás de él hay una oleada de chicas y ponis hembras gritando su nombre

-n1god ¡cariño! ¡ven aquí! ¡nos divertiremos!- gritan algunas chicas desde el grupo

-debo *jadeo* correr *jadeo* demasiados *jadeo* cupones *jadeo*-el poni blanco tropieza y cae al piso exhausto- estoy perdido... adiós a todos... quién lo pensaría, morir enterrado en una montaña de chicas...-

poco a poco se acercan las hembras... pero de pronto aparece un helicóptero...

-¡Sube si quieres vivir!- grita alguien desde arriba mientras lanzan una escalera desde el helicóptero... sin pensarlo dos veces el poni blanco se aferra a la escalera y el helicóptero alza vuelo

-¡Cariño! ¡no nos dejes!- gritan algunas ponis desde el grupo

-uffff... creeme amigo... me has salvado de una violada masiva XD- dice n1god mientras sube las escaleras hasta el helicótero, allí sólo está el piloto con su casco puesto

-lo sé... cariño...- el piloto se quita el casco y... es una chica- creo que nos divertiremos... será un viaje muy largo- le dice en un tono sensual

-¡nooooo!... ehmm... bueno, al mal tiempo buena cara... hay que aprovechar... si la vida te da cupones, róbaselos a Rush XD- el poni se sienta alegre en el asiento del copiloto mientras recibe caricias de la chica de al lado...

**Volviendo al set de entrevistas:**

*se abre el telón... se puede observar el mismo sillón negro para tres personas de todas las entrevistas... en el público están todos los personajes principales, secundarios y villanos de la serie, ademas de Ficcioners y personajes de los fics...*

*Canción: Helicopter- bloc party*

*aplausos, aparece SonicRush en el escenario*

SonicRush: ¡hola a todos!, bienvenidos a una entrevista más de este fic especial...lamento la demora, tuve algunos percances... pero el show debe continuar... el día de hoy tenemos a otro gran amigo mío... por favor, reciban con un gran aplauso a... ¡ByFanFiction!...

*Canción: Red Light Indicates Doors Are Secured (acoustic)- Arctic Monkeys*

*Aplausos*

*al fondo del set aparece un humano, de 1.75, ojos cafés y cabello castaño... trae puestos unos vaqueros negros rasgados moderadamente en las rodillas, una camisa a cuadros negra con gris, zapatillas DC negras con detalles blancos y rojos, mientras se acerca choca puños con muchos ficcioners y ponis del público*

-ByFanFiction: *sube al escenario de un salto y saluda a SonicRush* ¡hola bro!...

-SonicRush: ¡Hola!... por cierto, te ves bien eh... *pregunta al público* ¿qué opinan chicas? *se escuchan silvidos y cumplidos de parte de las ponis y chicas del público*

-ByFanFiction: pos gracias... aunque... ¡que mal que todavía no tenga piercing!, ¿pero qué se le va a hacer? *se sienta en el sillón*

-SonicRush: jajaja... paciencia mi amigo... algún día *también se sienta en el sillón*... ¿por cierto, puedo decirte By?

-ByFanFiction: ¡claro bro!...

-SonicRush: genial... bueno, creo que llegó la hora de empezar con la entrevista... como siempre, ¿podrías empezar contándonos un poco más de tí?

-By: bien... Pues... soy de Chile, ni que les importara mi edad :v, veo pedofilos por ahí. *miradas sospechosas desde el público* solo diré que soy menor de edad, pero tengo más de 12 años :D son 6 posibilidades de edad...

-SonicRush: un buen comienzo... ¿algún hobby?

-By: tengo varios... mis hobbys principales son; leer, demasiado bro, jugar juegos :v *todos lo miran con cara de "no me digas"*, principalmente en mi pc :D, y mi lugar en mi taller de periodismo de mi escuela :D... además me encanta jugar con mis amigos, mucho pc y también in da rial laif, soy un poquito distante con la gente nueva en la vida real, pero para hablar en línea, soy peor que cleverbot XD, pero que se le va a hacer...

-SonicRush: jajaja... como siempre, uno más que comparte nuestros hobbys.. ¿cierto chicos? *pregunta a la zona del público donde están los ficcioners*

*se escucha un "seeeee" de parte de todos los ficcioners*

-SonicRush: jeje... continuando con la entrevista... ¿alguna anécdota que quieras compartir esta noche?

-By: Una anécdota... algo importante, algo importante...

*minutos después*

-SonicRush: bueno, si no tienes una anec...

By: *interrumpiendo a Rush* Pues... No ninguna, pero cosas que me han marcado han sido los cabrones de mis primos, esos malditos se ponían máscaras y me asustaban de noche, una vez me dio tanto miedo que me quedé debajo de la cama para que no me encontraran XP, y otro sería nah, no me acuerdo de nada, puta memoria...

-SonicRush: ehmm... bro... esa es una buena anécdota...

-By: jeje... al parecer si tenía una XD

-SonicRush: jajajaja... pasemos a otra apregunta... dime By, ¿desde cuando eres brony?...

-By: pues, soy brony desde el año pasado... más o menos desde mayo de 2014, cuando comenze a leer fics... *se lleva las manos a la nuca mientras recuerda* sep, comenzé a leer fics y luego vi la serie para entenderlos, luego de eso me hice fanático de esta, incluso tengo una taza de Luna *saca una taza de no se dónde y se la muestra a todos*... y tengo una chapita de Derpy *la muestra también*

-SonicRush: jajaja... sin duda un gran brony... ahora dime bro, ¿cuál es el fic que más te gustó escribir?...

-By: Bueno, el fic que más me ha gustado escribir fue El Manicomio de Canterlot Massive y ahora el que más me gusta es Big Stars, aunque estoy un poco complicado, pues la escuela me tiene hasta la punta...*todos dan un suspiro de asombro al oír lo que By dirá*... de la cabeza con las pruebas y trabajos...

-SonicRush: creeme bro... te entiendo perfectamente... creo que los profesores adoran vernos sufrir con las tareas :(... cambiando un poco la pregunta bro... ¿cuál es el fic que más te gustó leer?

-By: claro que Vacaciones Dimensionales (T1-T2) simplemente genial, la narración es exelente y esto no es una review... También, Noble Seis en Equestria de "TheGhostShadow", Convivencia (Team Fortress 2) de "InuZelda" y finalmente Des-Unido de "NestorHdez"... *cof* *cof* también Cutie Maldición, espero actualización *cof* *cof*

-SonicRush: jeje... sí, actualizaré pronto ese fic... y bueno, gracias por la mención, además de que los otros fics también son geniales...

-By: tú lo has dicho bro

-SonicRush: exacto... bueno By... llegamos a la pregunta estrella de esta noche... tengo aquí el conocido cupón de cita gratis... que obliga a quien menciones a asistir a una cita contigo... así que dime amigo... si tuvieras una cita con cualquier personaje, ¿cual sería?-

-By: Bueno, bueno, chico, pues sería... o con Sasha (SNK), Rias (HS DxD) o si no *se levanta del sofá y apunta a Derpy con su dedo* ¡contigo Derpy! *la pegaso se sonrroja, pero el poni café que está a su lado la abraza y mira algo molesto a By*,tranquilos... sería una cita... pero no para que termine... Con resultados sexuales *imita la voz de Homero Simpson*... por lo cual sería, Luna, si señores, señoras y ponys jejeje...

-SonicRush: exelente elección bro... y bueno, te aseguro que a Luna le gustará

-Luna: *desde el público* ¡seguro!

-SonicRush: jajaja... bueno, llegó la pregunta que lleva a Luna y Celestia a desvelarse por las noches... *detrás de ellos baja la pantalla con la imagen del sol y la luna, además de los rostros de las princesas a cada lado de la pantalla*... ¿Luna o Celestia?, y bueno, tus motivos...

-By: ¡Claro que Luna!, eso ni se discute cabrón, te lo digo con cariño eh... además, ni loco elijo a una puta, loca, mandona e hipócrita princesa, primero me voy a una cueva llena de dragones, sí señores, ¡a una cueva llena de dragones!, antes que estar con "Putestia" *esquiva un rayo que Celestia lanzó desde el público* ¡te he visto!...

-Celestia: *desde el público*Demonios, fallé...

-By: además Luna esta en mi top 5 de ponys preferidas, la quiero mucho por su forma de ser, como es físicamente (oshe ke riko), sus colores, y muchas más cosas

-SonicRush: jajaja... a este paso Celestia se quedará sin fans... casi todos los bronys eligen a Luna... lo siento Celi, así somos los bronys...

-Celestia: ja... al cabo que ni quería...

-SonicRush: jeje... bueno, continuando con la entrevista... dime bro ¿quién es tu mane preferida? *en la pantalla aparecen las Cutie Marks de las 6 ponis, además de sus respectivas fotos*... y claro, también tus motivos...

-By: bueno...Pues, he preparado esta respuesta toda mi puta vida*saaca unas hojas de su bolsillo*... estos son mis motivos:

_Twilight Sparkle:_ Nope thanks, sinceramente no me gustaría convivir con una matea (intelectual en chileno), aunque yo mismo lo soy, o que me obligue a estudiar a cada momento, eso si que no, quiero vivir mi vida lararara *salta el copiaraight* oh shit D:

_Pinkie:_ Pues, podría decirse que tal vez sea mi favorita, su forma de ser a veces se parece a la mía, la forma de ser con sus amigos, casi nunca estar triste o enojado, entre muchas más, por eso Pinkie, un saludito *saluda a Pinkie* *Pinkie también lo saluda desde el público*

_Applejack:_ ¿Eh?, no gracias, esta pony me haría trabajar todo el día cosechando sus manzanitas, aunque me gustaría probarla *todos se sorprenden*... ¡la manzana!, ¡la manzana!... pero como ya dije, no gracias no me gusta trabajar :v

_Rarity:_ Pues esta es mi segunda candidata, me gusta su forma de ser, egocéntrica, como la mía también, o ser irritante y no poder hablar por su tremendo ego, como pasa conmigo *esquiva una silla que Rarity lanza desde el público*

_Rainbow:_ No, no, no, no, NO NO No GOD please, no, noooooo, ya ok, pues como dije, no, sinceramente Rainbow no me cae tan bien, además de que la encuentro un tanto sobrevalorada y... *Rainbow vuela hasta él y lo embiste* ¡ahh! ¡fuck!, ¡pinche puta! *comienza a pelear con Rainbow**ahora los fans de rainbow suben al escenario a golpearlo* ¡Sonic, ayuda cabrón!

-SonicRush: *trata de separarlos, pero a él también lo golpean* ¡ahhh! ¡Celestia, Ayuda!

-Celestia: *comiendo palomitas desde el público* 30 bits a que Rainbow los deja medio muertos...

-Luna: *mirando a Celestia con desaprobación* ¿es enserio?

-Celestia: ¿qué?

-Luna: eres una princesa... ¿sólo 30?... ¡apuesto 100!

-SonicRush: *saca un radio* necesito refuerzos... *aparecen los de Vacaciones Dimensionales y logran calmar las cosas*... buen trabajo amigos... no como cierta princesa

-Celestia: ¿qué?...

-SonicRush: nada, nada... bueno bro, mejor sigue contando tus motivos...

-By: cierto... ¿en qué me quedé?... ah sí, Fluttershy...

_Fluttershy:_ Bueno, no gracias, por mi actitud no me soportaría y aunque me gusten los animales, no me gustaría estar cerca de una manticora, así que no gracias... Pero igual te quiero linda :D *le manda un guiño a Fluttershy*

-Fluttershy: ...*se desmaya*...

-SonicRush: oookey... entonces tu decisión es...

-By: bueno, ya que oíste mis motivos... por eso y un queso mi decisión es Pinkie Pie, claro si es que no me convierte en cupcake primero, pero ella es mi preferida, y la que más se parece a mi, te quiero mucho Pinkie :D*Pinkie lo saluda desde el público*... *susurrando* igual a tí Rarity, no te enojes Thousandton, ella es tuya solamente...

-Thousandton Remade: *desde el público* bien dicho By... bien dicho...

-SonicRush: oookey... supongo que Pinkie te hará una fiesta luego de esto... ahora continuemos... dime By ¿cuál es tu pony de fondo preferida? *en la pantalla aparecen imágenes de las ponis de fondo... Lyra, Derpy, Bon bon, Octavia...*

-By: pues eso esta claro bro, ¡es Derpy!... no se porque pero antes era otra, pero de un momento a otro y unas escenas más Derpy me encantó, así tal cual, por eso ella es mi pony de fondo preferida... Besos Derpy *saluda a Derpy* ... y no se me enoje Doc, baje ese rasho laser *el poni café deja de apuntarle a By...*

-SonicRush: ¿quién es el encargado de que NO traigan armas al set?

-Darwin: *sube al escenario* jeje... creí que era encargado de que traigan armas al set...

-SonicRush: entonces...

-Darwin: jeje... te parecerá algo gracioso...

***Flasback***

se ve a Darwin revisando a los que ingresan al set

-Darwin: ¡oiga usted!, ¡¿acaso trae un arma?!

-?: ehmm... no señor, no traigo armas...

-Darwin: pos que mal eh... tenga, aquí hay una *le da una pistola* ahora puede pasar... ¿y usted? *pregunta al siguiente*

-?: traje la mía, no se preocupe...

-Darwin: excelente, puede pasar...

***Fin Flashback***

-Darwin: y eso fue lo que pasó...

-SonicRush: ¿ah?... bueno, espero que no se repita... ya puedes irte

-Darwin: genial *baja del escenario*

-By: ¡hey Darwin!... ¡buena broma la de la limosina XD! (referencia al fic de "Big Stars" de By... LOL)

-Darwin: jajajaja... ¡gracias por reconocerlo amigo!...

-SonicRush: ñehh... luego de esto creo que contrataré nuevo personal... en fin, volvamos a las preguntas... dime bro, ¿quién es tu Ficcioner preferido?...

-By: pues tú bro, "SonicRush", aparte estan "HeldDuke", "FlutterRage", "Sg91", "InuZelda", "Mr.E's-Pen" y "TheGhostShadow", son geniales )owo)

-SonicRush: gracias por la mención bro... como siempre digo, es un gusto entretenerlos a todos ustedes :D... y bueno, pasemos a una pregunta un tanto personal... ¿alguien de tu familia o amigos sabe que eres brony?

-By: pues sí... mi sobrino, mi madre y mi hermana mayor; y en mi escuela estan casi todos mis amigos, luego yo volví bronys a varios amigos, jejeje... pero en si nunca me han dicho nada, solo la primera vez que fue como "¿enserio te gusta eso? Bueno, tú decides lo que vez, no te dire nada" excepto mi sobrino, ese HDP se rió en mi puta cara, entiendes eso *snif* *abraza a Rush*

-SonicRush: te entiendo bro... es difícil todo eso... ese primo tuyo debe ser un dolor de cabeza...

-By: ñehhh... luego le hice un RKO (WWE plox :v) *todos en el público se asustan un poco*

-SonicRush: jajajaja... típico... la violencia siempre soluciona las cosas :D... ahora sí, pasemos a una pregunta un tanto diferente... responde con la verdad bro... ¿eres clopero?... ¿qué opinas de eso? *todos en el público prestan atención a la respuesta*

-By: Nooo, como dices eso *miradas sospechosas desde el público* bueno, bueno... lo admito bro... un poco de clop cada cierto tiempo no hace mal *continúan las miradas sospechosas* bueno ya... admito que me gusta mucho, excepto cuando se exceden, entren en "El Nuevo Ponis Para Todos", esa mierda es clop puro, imaginen Imágenes de Google de puro clop, okno ._. tampoco tanto, pero son demasiados

-SonicRush: *apuntando en una libreta* ¿cómo se llamaba la página?... es para un trabajo de educación física... *el público lo mira de forma sospechosa*

-By: exaaaacto *mirada de complicidad*

-SonicRush: mejor me lo dices luego bro *guarda la libreta*... ahora pasemos a otra pregunta... ¿ quién es tu villano preferido de la serie? *en la pantalla aparecen las fotos de todos los villanos*

-By: para mí es Discord... ¿por que? pues es el maldito villano que más aparece en la serie... el sombra ese es un puto cono, está parado como subnormal esperando que Sparkle le derrote... Tirek, ese cabrón podría haber destrozado a las Mane6, pero noooo, estas lo hicieron papilla y se fue, por eso es una basura... además sé que Discord podría haber acabado en un segundo a las seis, así tal cual... Sunset Shimmer, no me jodas, no aparecio ni 2 minutos y ya la derrotaron, ¿me estas jodiendo?... Trixie, se fue llorando, peor que puta... Mejor no sigo diciendo puras palabrotas, que te quitan el fic XD, bueno ya me desquite, vamos con la siguiente... *se pueden oír muchos bufidos de ira desde el grupo de villanos*

-SonicRush: jeje... creo que te pasaste un poco bro... necesitarás algo de seguridad al momento de salir del set...

-By: ñehhh... si me molestan habrá RKO para todos...

-Trixie: *grita desde el grupo de villanos en el público* ¡espero que sepas correr!

-By: ¡¿como tú al perder los duelos?! *todo el público hace el típico "oohhhhhh"*

-SonicRush: jajajaja... adoro el olor a cerrada de boca en el set XD... ahora sigamos bro, dime... si tuvieras la opción de dejar todo e ir a vivir a equestria... ¿la tomarías?... ten en cuenta a todos los que dejarías aquí eh

-By: pues... no lo sé... acepto que odio a mis profesores (algunos solamente) pero dejar a mi familia misteriosamente, no sé...*algunos ponis se ponen tristes* ¡¿pero qué digo?!, claro que me voy, ya tengo todo lo que hare allí *saca una lista de 150 páginas* ¿es mucho no?

-SonicRush: ehmm... si amigo, es demasiado...

-By: lo sabía, pero da igual, si lo acepto, ok, vamos con la siguiente...

-SonicRush: okey... la pregunta es, ¿alguna serie que te guste aparte de MLP?

-By: Pues, FullMetal Alchemist (BrotherHood), Accel World, .hack (todas), Pokemon (aunque Ash sea menudo pelmazo) Shingeki no Kyojin, Los Simpson, Futurama, Katekio Hitman Reborn! Death Note, Adventure Time y Regular Show

-SonicRush: buenas series... yo también veo algunas de esas ;D... y respecto a la música... ¿cuál es tu género favorito?

-By: Pues está difícil... en la pelea estaría el Nu Metal, el Rap, Hip Hop, Rock... no sé, yo creo que me voy por el Rock... luego el Nu Metal, y mis bandas favoritas de ahí son; (Rock) Three Days Grace, Los Prisioneros, Los Bunkers, Queen, Nirvana (aunque era media Grunge) Led Zeppelin y Artic Monkeys, junto a muchos más. (Nu Metal) SlipKnot, Linkin Park, Korn, Evanescene, System of a Down, entre otras...

-SonicRush: bueno, he oído algunas de esas bandas... y son geniales bro... pero bueno, hemos llegado a la pregunta especial de esta noche *aparece la ruleta en la pantalla, luego de unas vueltas se detiene en un casillero*... ¡wow!... una pregunta un tanto perturbadora... y dice así:

"si Pinkie te invita a preparar Cupcakes con ella... y bueno, por alguna razón al llegar a la cocina te encuentras a Rainbow Dash amarrada a la mesa... ¿qué harías?... ¿salvar a Dashi, o salvarte tú?"

*Rainbow lo amenaza desde el público*

-By: ¡a mi no me amenazas!... *se frota las manos*en verdad... la dejo ahí tirada, aunque mi sentido de la empatía es alto, mi vida va primero, así que bye bye Dashie... me iría a jugar a mi Pc, o qué se yo... quizá me quedaría a ver el espectáculo

-Rainbow:*amenazando desde el público* ¡estás muerto tarado!

-By: ¡¿ah sí?!... pues... ¡Y una mierda!, ¡que la follen entre toda la mierda que tiene ahí! por ser una **** de **** de mil ***** de un vagón de yeguas ***** ** ***** ** **** ** y siempre será ***** **** ***censura censura everywhere***

-Rainbow: ¡¿ah sí?!...* se lavanta y vuelve a embestir a By* *los villanos también suben al escenario a golpear a By* *en menos de un segundo se arma una gran pelea en el set*...

-SonicRush: ¡alto!... ¡esperen!.. *trata de calmarlos, pero lo golpean denuevo* *los de Vaciones Dimensionales van a ayudar, pero también se unen a la pelea*... *todos en el público comienzan a pelear*

...

**-LO SENTIMOS... ESTAMOS EXPRIMENTANDO DERPYCULTADES TÉCNICAS... POR FAVOR ESPERE-**

...

**Mientras tanto en alguna parte de Las vegas:**

se ve a un poni blanco bajar de un helicótero junto a una bella dama...

-ya sabes lo que dicen querido... lo que pasa en las vegas...- dice la chica

-¡se queda en las vegas!- completa el poni mientras celebra de alegría- ¡Rush!... ¡tus cupones son lo máximo!...-

...

**Volviendo al set...**

todo está destrozado...hay ponis y humanos tirados por todas partes... y bueno, Celestia ganó la apuesta, Rainbow dejó a Rush y By medio muertos...

-SonicRush: a... ayud...a...

-By: e... esa pendeja... me pateó los hue...sos de la nariz

-Celestia: *sube al escenario y se sienta en el sofá comiendo palomitas*... bueno amigos, así termina la entrevista de esta noche... al menos el sofá está bien...

-SonicRush: dejen... review... y miren... otros fics...

-Celestia: ah cierto, lo que dice Rush... dejen su Review y miren los otros fics, además visiten los fics de By... sí, el cretino que está aca... ¿quién se rie ahora By?

-By: pu... ¡Putestia!... *pierde el conocimiento al recibir un hechizo*

-Celestia: bueno... esa fue la entrevista de esta noche... pueden echarle un ojo a las demás si desean... hasta luego mis queridos bronys ;D


	8. Entrevista 7: mylittlebronyx

Entrevista 7: "mylittlebronyx"

* * *

*se abre el telón... se puede observar el mismo sillón negro para tres personas de todas las entrevistas... en el público están todos los personajes principales, secundarios y villanos de la serie, ademas de Ficcioners y personajes de los fics...*

*Canción: Helicopter- bloc party*

*aplausos, aparece SonicRush en el escenario*

-SonicRush: Hola a todos!... el día de hoy estoy muy contento amigos... puesto que tenemos dos entrevistas más en este fic especial :D... y bueno, para dar inicio a la primera entrevista de esta noche... pido un gran aplauso para mi amigo... "mylittlebronyx"!

*aplausos*

*al fondo del set aparece un pegaso de pelage gris, crin y cola azul con franja roja en el sentro, ojos verdes y cutiemark un rayo amarillo dentro de un escudo azul con 3 estrellas en la parte superior del rallo... se acerca volando rápidamente y aterriza en el escenario"

-mylittlebronyx: *saludando a Rush* ¡Hola bro!... ¡es un gusto estar aquí!

-SonicRush: tambien me agrada que estés aquí bro *ambos se sientan en el sofá*... por cierto, puedo llamarte "bronyx"

-mylittlebronyx: ¡claro bro!

-SonicRush: ¡perfecto!... ahora, para empezar esta entrevista... ¿podrías contarnos un poco sobre tí?

-bronyx: ehmmm... no hay mucho que decir sobre mi, soy... cómo decirlo... normal, sería la palabra que me gustaria usar XD... aunque soy algo agresivo cuando veo alguna injustisia a que tengo poco temperamento

-SonicRush: bueno bro... ina injusticia siempre será una injusticia... y alguien debe hacer algo :D

-bronyx: ¡exacto!...

-SonicRush: y dime bro, ¿de qué país eres?

-bronyx: soy de Mexico estado de Veracruz...

-SonicRush: ¿y tus hobbys?

-bronyx: bueno... para los veinte años que tengo, hasta ahora mi hobby preferido es leer

-SonicRush: jeje... otro más para todo el grupo, y dime bro... ¿tienes alguna anécdota para contar?

-bronyx: ehmm... lo siento, estoy en blanco...

-SonicRush: ok... entonces pasemos a otra pregunta, dime bro ¿desde cuando eres brony?

-bronyx: déjame ver... creo que desde octubre del 2012 después de que acabo la a temporada en latino

-SonicRuhs: wow... un Brony veterano, eso es algo genial bro... y dime, ¿cuál es el fic que te gustó más leer?

-bronyx: déjame pensar... *dontando con sus dedos* tengo uno, dos, tres, cuatro... sorry bro... creo que sería difícil decidir...

-SonicRush: te entiendo amigo... eso es complicado, pero no te preocupes... mejor dime ¿quién es tu princesa favorita? *detrás de ellos aparece la gran pantalla con la imágenes del sol y la luna*

-bronyx: esa es sencilla... Luna!, por supuesto *una vez más Luna celebra, y bueno... Celestia simplemente mira a otro lado*

-SonicRush: jeje... otro más para el bando de Luna... aquí otra pregunta bro, ¿cuál es tu mane preferida? *en la pantalla aparecen las fotos de las seis ponis*

-bronyx:mi preferida es Twilight *señala a la poni entre el público*

-Twilight: *desde el público* Gracias!...

-SonicRush: ¿algun motivo en específico?

-:bueno, me siento identficado con ella...

-Twilight: *grito de Fangirl alocada* ¡¿oyeron eso?!, ¡¿oyeron eso?!...

-Rainbow: *cruzando las patas delanteras* si Twilight, sí lo oímos...

-SonicRush: oookey... pasemos a una pregunta parecida... dime bro, ¿quién es tu poni de fonde preferida? *en la pantalla aparecen las fotos de las ponis de fondo*

-bronyx: bueno... tengo dos favoritas... Lyra y Octavia *saluda a ambas ponis*

-Lyra y Octavia: *contestan el saludo* Genial!...

-SonicRush: bueno bro, admito que para mí también es difícil decidirme por una jeje... ahora cuéntame ¿alguien de tu familia sabe que eres brony?

-bronyx: pues... mis padres lo saben *todo el público se sorprende*... ñehhh, pero creo que les da lo igual... ah, y un par de amigos...

-SonicRush: eres afortunado bro, a tus padres les da igual lo que veas XD... bueno pasemos a una pregunta de honestidad, dime bro... ¿eres clopero? ¿qué opinas de eso?

-bronyx: ehmmm... sin comentarios al respecto...

-SonicRush: ookey *guardando una revista*... pasemos a la pregunta de villanos... dime bro, ¿cuál es tu villano preferido de la serie? *en la pantalla aparecen las imágenes de los villanos*

-bronyx: ¡Discord!

-SonicRush: buena elección...

-Discord: *aparece en el escenario* ¿buena?... EXELENTE!, y dime amigo mío... ¿por qué elegiste a este apuesto, cool y caótico villano? *haciendo poses de modelaje*

-bronyx: es simple... ¡por tus payasadas! *todos en el grupo de villanos empiezan a reír*

-Discord: ...*regresa al grupo de villanos avergonzado*

-SonicRush: jajajaja... esa es la respuesta más razonable XD... mejor pasemos a otra pregunta bro, incluso Sombra se está burlando de Discord... dime bro, si tuvieras la opción de dejar todo e ir a vivir Equestria, ¿la tomarías? ten en cuenta todo lo que dejarías aquí eh...

-bronyx: sin titubearlo diria que sí... ya que en este mundo no tengo mucho que perder... la vida me ha llegado a lastimar irremediablemente *secándose una lágrima*

-SonicRush: lo siento bro... *apoya la mano en el hombro de bronyx" así es la vida para todos aquí... mejor cambiemos el tema... dime bro, ¿qué otra serie ves a parte de MLP?

-bronyx: bueno, me gusta ver "Katekyō Hitman Reborn"!

-SonicRush: buena esa bro... bueno, ahora viene la parte especial de esta entrevista... y no amigos, no es la pregunta especial... verán, bronyx y yo hablamos un poco... y llegamos a un acuerdo, él me entrevistará esta vez a cambio de su cupón de citas, por eso no le hice la pregunta XD... siguiendo con lo de mi entrevista... sólo serán 5 preguntas :D... así que empecemos... *ambos cambian de lugar en el sofá*

-bronyx: ¡muy bien amigos! esta es la primera pregunta para Rush...

-SonicRush: adelante amigo...

-bronyx: bien, dime Rush, ¿qué te inspiró a escribir fanfics?... ¿cual fue tu impulso?

-SonicRush: bueno... siempre tuve muchas ideas rondando mi cabeza, y tenía pocos pasatiempos... así que decidí ordenar mis ideas y escribirlas para ver que piensan los demás... y así me inspire... actualmente ando pesando en todas mis historias, y bueno, el escribir me ha ayudado a aprovar lenguaje con honores ¡YAY!...

-bronyx: jajaja... en mi caso, apesar de tener las ideas en la mente, nunca logro salir de la primera página de mis fics... por eso me volví crítico constructivo en fanfiction, ya que apesar de no poder hacer las historias que me gustaria hacer, me conformo con poder ayudar a otros con sus hitorias; dándoles palabras de apoyo, corrigiéndolos y dándoles consejos para mejorar sus fics... gracias a la experiencia que tengo como lector... ¡valla!... creo que esto que escribi serviría como anécdota para la primera pregunta que me hiciste XD

-SonicRush: es exáctamente lo que iba yo a decir XD

-bronyx: jeje... bueno bro, siguente pregunta... ¿qué simboliza para tí MLP?

-SonicRush: para mí simboliza una gran serie, capaz de unir a las personas por amistad, sin importar su edad o su género... algo sin duda muy difícil de lograr en las series de hoy en día :D

-bronyx: muy buena respuesta amigo... ahora dime bro, ¿cuál es tu artista brony favorito?

-SonicRush: bueno, actualmente me agradan mucho los cómics de Mauroz mlp, y sus dibujos son lo máximo...

-bronyx: okey... siguiente pregunta... ¿cuál es tu princesa favorita? *en la pantalla aparecen las fotos de Luna, Celestia, Candence y Twilight*

-SonicRush: bueno, tengo dos... Luna y Celestia... y no creo poder elegir entre ellas dos...

-bronyx: jeje... *susurrando* Luna es mejor... *cof* *cof*... bien, siguiente pregunta... ¿que consejo le darías a alguien que quiere iniciar en el mundo de fanfiction?

-SonicRush: bien... este mensaje va para todos los que leen fanfiction y quieren escribir una historia... Siempre ten ánimo, ideas originales y ¡atrévete a hacerlo bro!... creeme, si me pides ayuda, yo te apoyaré, y el resto de amigos también lo harán ;D

-bronyx: un mensaje genial... bueno, esa fué la primera entrevista de esta noche... así que hasta luego amigos... yo me adelantaré al buffet *sale del set*

-Sonicrush: ya oyeron a bonyx... espero les haya gustado, y échenle un ojo a la otra entrevista si quieren... no se olviden de buscarnos en Facebook como United Brony Division... hasta luego :D


	9. Entrevista 8: Nekderp

Entrevista 8: "Nekderp"

* * *

*se abre el telón*

*se ve el mismo sofá de entrevistas, además de el público siempre atento al inicio del show*

*Canción: Helicopter- Bloc party*

*aplausos, aparece SonicRush en el escenario*

-SonicRush: ¡Hola a todos!... bienvenidos a la segunda entrevista de esta noche... bueno, para dar inicio al show... déjenme presentarles a otro gran ficcioner... él es... ¡Nekdrep!

*aplausos*

*Canción: EXCISION &amp; DATSIK . 8 bit Superhero "minuto 2:55" *

*al fondo del set aparece un humano, de chaqueta negra,pantalon negro con zapatos rojos, cabello de un lado rojo y ojos rojos... se acerca al escenario mientras saluda a todos en el público*

-Nekderp:*sube al escenario y saluda a Rush* Hola bro, por cierto... me agrada el sofá *se sienta en el sofá*

-SonicRush: jeje... que bueno que lo notaras bro, y también me agrada que estés aquí... así que empecemos con esta entrevista bro :D *se sienta en el sofá*

-Nekderp: me parece bien

-SonicRush: bien, para empezar, ¿por qué no nos hablas sobre tí?

-Nekderp: Bueno, lo principal: Vivo en venezuela. Tengo 16 años. Bueno yo soy una persona muy diferente y muy dificil de comprender por las cosas que han transcurrido a lo largo de todo el mundo y en todo lo que me he convertido: Soy otaku, brony, gamer, friki, loliconero, furrero, cloppero, entre muchas cosas... Tengo muchas cosas que ninguna persona se atreveria a tener: Soy fan de la musica, tengo muchos hobbys: Como caminar en la casa, escuchar musica, jugar LoA(League of Angels) leer, y a veces escribir...Soy una persona divertida por que me gusta hacer reír a los demás y bromear con respeto mutuo, soy una persona con mucho conocimiento, me encanta un buen acto de parte de un ser vivo. Me encanta llenarme de mas conocimiento de este mundo, me encanta el misterio de la vida y de los misterios de la tierra, y se me pone la piel de gallina al saber que hay mas cosa por explorar en la tierra y muchos misterio: Como el destripador ( El primer asesino en serie. El mataba a las personas y vendia sus organos al mercado negro. Nunca se supo su identidad real) El asesino del zodiaco (Una persona misteriosa que jamas se supo quien era, solo sabian que el publicaba palabras clavez en articulos periodisticos y mataba gente por que pensaba que cuando el moriria la gente que mato serian sus sirvientes) El triángulo de las bermudas (Un lugar misterioso que nadie se atrevia a cruzar por que cosas raras comenzaban a pasar. Este fue descubierto cuando el vuelo sino me equivoco "El vuelo 19" entre los 1910/1950 fue realizado el vuelo, no lo digo completo por que se me olvido la fecha correcta) El jeti ruso (no les doy mucha informacion por que no estuve investigando bien) el sonido de que hizo un animal marino que el sonido alcanzo kilometros e incluso del tamaño de un estado (los cientificos se perturbaron al oír, calculo yo que debe tener de longitud unos 300 metros o más) entre otros misterios asombrosos. Tambien soy una persona super fiel y confiable, tan confieble que me puedes decir el secreto mejor guardado del mundo y yo lo conservo. Yo por la educacion soy muy humilde y aprecio el esfuerzo de los demas...Amo, pero amo la soledad, cuando estoy solo me siento en paz, tranquilo y sin problemas algunos...Y aveces me cuesta ser muchas cosas a la vez, pero se como hacerlo, pero soy un poco mas honesto y divertido. Soy muy buena persona y aveces corrigo a mi mamá cuando hace algo malo que no va con lo que me enseñaron xD y respeto mucho a las mujeres..

-SonicRush: sin duda una gran persona...*todos en el público mueven la cabeza en señal de aprobación*... y dime Nekderp, ¿tienes alguna anécdota?

-Nekderp: Una anécdota es que cuando tenia como 8 años, vi un esperitu maligno, tenia una sabana blanca, flotaba y tenia unas garras enormes. Lo vi y me acoste rapidamente y cuando levanta la mirada, tenia al espiritu al lado mio y me clavo sus garras en la espalda x_X *mostrando las marcas*

-SonicRush: oookey... eso es raro XD *todos en el público están con cara de WTF?*... ¿qué tal si nos cuentas desde cuándo eres brony?

-Nekderp: Bueno, soy brony desde que comenzo la serie en latino america, no habian sacado el 4 capitulo ni la segunda temporada cuando lo habia visto, pero cuando lo vi me gusto, y como no sabia como se llamaba ser fan de ello, lo deje así y pense que era la unica persona que le gustaba éso xd

-SonicRush: bueno... al parecer lo descubriste luego de un tiempo, pero ya eras brony antes de saberlo XD... ahora dime bro, ¿cuál es el fic que más te gustó escribir?...

-Nekderp: ehmm... el que más me gusto escribir, diria que son tres... "El club de brohoof", "Peluche-Mascota" y "Armonia vs Anti-armonia"

-SonicRush: sin duda buenos fics, y llenos de humor ;D... cambiando un poco el sentido de la pregunta... ¿qué fic te gustó más leer?

-Nekderp: La verdad... no le paro a ello, pero si defino mis gusto para los que mas me gustaron leer "por mis gustos" fueron... "Cutie maldicion", "el hombre que cayo hacia arriba", "un dia con rarity" y "vacaiones dimensionales"

-SonicRush: buenos fics... y gracias por la mensión, como siempre digo... es un placer entretener a gente como ustedes ;D... ahora viene la pregunta de la locura... tengo en mis manos el ya conocido "cupón de citas", que obliga a quien menciones a que tenga una cita contigo... así que dime bro, si tuvieras una cita con cualqier personaje de cualquier serie... ¿a quién invitarías?

-Nekderp: Oye, no sé, eso es una decision dificl para mi, por la cantidad de series que e visto ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) y muchas me gustarían. Pero diria con...ehhhh...eeehhhh...no sé, ¡Lyra! Tengo en la mira a Lyra ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)...

-Lyra: *salta al escenario y abraza a Nekderp* ¡YAY! ¡al fin conseguí un humano!

-Bon bon:*desde el público* ¡Lyra! ¡baja del escenario! ¡estás interrumpiendo la entrevista!

-Lyra: *abraza más fuerte a Nekderp* ¡no!

-Bon bon: ¡no me hagas subir!

-SonicRush: ya, ya, cálmense las dos... Lyra, baja del escenario

-Lyra: ¡no!

-Nekderp: está bien bro... puede quedarse aquí *pone a Lyra a un lado suyo en el sofá*... ahora sí, siguiente pregunta por favor :D

-SonicRush: okey... entonces sigamos, dime bro ¿Luna o Celestia? *detrás aparece la pantalla con las imágenes del sol y la luna*

-Nekderp: Luna... por lo que a sufrido y lucha en las sombras de su hermana mayor, sin mencionar que ha luchado para liberarse de ella en situaciones incómodas..saben a lo que me refiero ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

-SonicRush: jeje... creo que te refieres a "Molestia" XD... *esquiva un rayo*... bueno, bueno... ya no molesto a "Celi" que me lanza rayos... mejor pasemos a otra pregunta... dime bro, ¿cuál es tu mane preferida? *en la pantalla aparecen las fotos de las mane*

-Nekderp: me cuesta preferir una mane 6, pero... elijo a la zoofilica *señalando a Fluttershy*

-Fluttershy: *se desmaya de ira en el público*

-Rainbow Dash: *desde el público* ¡oye!... ¡mira lo que hiciste!

-SonicRush: ¡mas te vale no hacer nada Dash!... ¡aún estás condicionada por el desmadre de la entrevista con By!

-Rainbow dash: okey, okey... *susurrando* me vengaré...

-SonicRush: bien, pasemos a una pregunta parecida... ¿quién es tu poni de fondo preferida? *en la pantalla aparecen fotos de las ponis de fondo*

-Nekderp: tengo muchos favoritas, pero prefiero mas a Lyra ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) por su color besho ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) *le da un beso en la frente a Lyra*

-Lyra: *sonrrojada* jeje...

-SonicRush: okey, guardense eso para la cita... mejor dime, ¿quién es tu ficcioner preferido?...

-Nekderp: ehmm... lo siento... no puedo responder eso... son muchos para mí... así que mejor pasemos a la otra pregunta

-SonicRush: ok... dime Nekderp, ¿alguien de tu familia o amigos sabe que eres brony?...

-Nekderp: bueno, lo sabe mi mama, que por cierto: Aveces ve la serie... Mi mejor amigo que es "oscar" que tambien es brony, medio otaku y gamer. como 1 amigo del liceo, y 3 amigos, junto con otro que tambien son bronys XD

-SonicRush: jajaja... ya me imagino a todos hablando de ponis como locos XD... bueno bro, aquí viene una pregunta más oscura... ¿eres clopero?, ¿qué opinas de eso?...

-Nekderp: si lo soy*Lyra se aleja un poco* y opino que es un poco grotesco para algunas personas, pero en realidad: es para desahogarse *Lyra se acerca nuevamente* ...pero desahogarse a punta de pajas ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) *Lyra y Rush se alejan XD*

-SonicRush: jajajaja... verdaderamente eres todo un clopero bro XD... ahora dime, ¿quién es tu villano preferido? *en la pantalla aparecen las fotos de los villanos*

-Nekderp: mi favorito sería discord, por que le dio su merecido a las mane 6 y por su locura total :D *se escucha un "wooo!" desde el grupo de villanos*

-SonicRush: buena elección bro... ahora dime, si tuvieras la oportunidad de dejar todo e ir a vivir a equestria ¿la tomarías?, ten en cuenta todo lo que dejas aquí...

-Nekderp: nahhhh... ni loco viajaría a ese mundo... perdería todos mis avances que he echo en la vida...

-SonicRush: desventajas de la vida real... no se puede guardar la partida XD...

-Nekderp: exaaato!...

-SonicRush: bien bro... otra pregunta, ¿qué otras series te gustan aparte de MLP?

-Nekderp: ehmm... no jodas XD... me gustan muchas series, no puedo contarlas XD...

-SonicRush: jeje... okey... entonces pasamos a la pregunta sorpresa... *en la pantalla aparece una ruleta... comienza a girar y se detiene en un casillero*

-Nekderp: oye Rush... ¿qué significa ese casillero?

-SonicRush: no lo sé bro... dice "KABOOM"

-Nekderp: entonces... creo que *en ese momento la pantalla explota*

-SonicRush: ehmm... sorry bro, creo que nos quedamos sin pregunta... y sin pantalla... habrá que renovar unas cuantas cosas XD... bien amigos, quedan todos invitados al buffet... y no olviden sus bolsas de recuerdos... *señalando la mesa con recuerdos... todas las bolsas tienen una botella de cidra apple y un peluche de Lyra*

-Nekderp: oookey, vamos al buffet Lyra *carga a Lyra como un peluche mientras ella lo abraza*...

-SonicRush: y bien amigos... ese fué Nekderp, nos vemos el próximo viernes con dos entrevistas más... no se olviden de revisar mis otros fics y la entrevista anterior... ¡hasta la próxima! ;D


	10. Entrevista 9: Big Silverlight

Entrevista 9: "Big Silverlight"

* * *

**Mientras tanto en alguna parte de América:**

Se ve a un tipo sentado en un sillón... de pronto suena su celular...

*RING* *RING*

-¿Hola?-

-¡Hola By!... soy Rush...-

-Hola Rush... ¿qué ocurre amigo?-

-ehmm... ¿recuerdas ese Cupón de un favor gratis que me diste bro?-

-claro, ¿qué necesitas que haga?-

-pues... he oído noticias de que cierto poni amigo mío está armando desmadre en las vegas con todas las hembras que ahí están... quiero que vayas y me traigas a ese loco... tenemos cuentas que arreglar... mandaré a Luis y los demás para que te ayuden-

-no te preocupes bro... el equipo y yo lo encontraremos...-

-okey... asegurate de traerlo aquí... *cuelga el teléfono*-

**Horas más tarde:**

se ve a los cinco humanos de Vacaciones Dimencionales en un helicóptero junto a By...

-muy bien muchachos... el poni se llama "n1god"... recuerden, sólo captúrenlo... lo quieren con vida- dice Luis

-¡si señor!- dicen los demás

-bien... siguiente parada... ¡las vegas!- el helicóptero se eleva y comienza a alejarse...

**Volviendo al Set:**

*se abre el telón*

*se ve el mismo sofá de entrevistas, además de el público siempre atento al inicio del show*

*Canción: Escape- The toxic avenger*

*aplausos, aparece SonicRush en el escenario*

-SonicRush: ¡Hola a todos!... bienvenidos a la entrevista de esta noche... lo sé, estoy con nueva canción al inicio XD... ñeh, me parecio bueno variar un poco... en fin, para dar inicio al show... déjenme presentarles a otro gran amigos mío... él es... ¡"Big Silverlight"!

*Canción: "F"- Maximun the hormone*

*aplausos*

*al fondo del set aparece un unicornio color gris plateado con crin oscura y una CM de un rollo de escritura con un tintero al lado... mientras se acerca saluda a todos en el público*

-Big Silverlight: *sube al escenario y saluda a Rush* Hola bro

-SonicRush: Hola amigo, bueno... debo decir que es un gusto tenerte de invitado hoy, toma asiento por favor...

-Big Silverlight: también me agrada estar aquí amigo...*se sienta en el sofá*

-SonicRush: *también se sienta en el sofá*... bien, para empezar... ¿te puedo llamar Silver?

-Big Silverlight: claro bro... como gustes

-SonicRush: genial... así que empecemos, ¿podrías contarnos un poco sobre tí?

-Silver: bueno como ya saben mi (AKA) Silverlight XD... soy de México, tengo 20 años y este viernes cumpliré 21

-SonicRush: ehmm... bro... hoy es viern... *aparece Pinkie desde el público y da un salto hacia Silver, termina sobre él y abrazándolo con fuerza*

-Pinkie: ¡Feliz Cumpleaños!, muero de ganas por hacerte una fiesta, todos mis amigos tienen fiestas de cumpleaños, y tú eres mi amigo, así que te her...*Rush le tapa la boca*

-SonicRush: genial Pinkie... pero eso será luego de la entrevista... así que... deja terminar :D

-Pinkie: okidokiloki :D *baja del escenario dando saltitos*

-SonicRush: oookey... en qué nos quedamos... por cierto, feliz cumpleaños bro :D

-Silver: gracias amigo... y también a tí Pinkie *saluda a Pinkie*... como decía, me gusta mucho jugar futbol, y adoro la saga de the legend of zelda, también adoro escribir y por eso mi CM es un rollo de escritura con un tintero al lado *muestra su marca*

-SonicRush: ineteresante... ¿alguna anécdota que quieras compartir?

-Silver: hmm... anécdota, bueno hay varias pero me quedo con la ocasión en que me pelee con una vaca y le gané XD, la lacé de los cuernos y sí, las vacas tienen cuernos, intentó saltar pero en eso di un tirón con mucha fuerza y la derribé dejándola patas hacia arriba XD fue genial.

-SonicRush: jajajaja... debe haber sido épico XD... bueno bro, pasemos a otra pregunta...¿desde cuando eres brony?

-Silver: Bueno... no estoy muy seguro pero creo que desde hace más de 6 meses casi un año puede ser.

-SonicRush: jeje... aquí otra pregunta, dime Silver, ¿cuál es el fic que más te gustó escribir?

-Silver: pues... sigo escribiendo mis fics, "Héroe de otro mundo es el primero" y hasta ahora es el más avanzado, después escribí "Guerreros Z vs El increíble Hulk" ese ya está listo solo fueron tres caps, "Frío Eterno" es el tercero y ya tiene el primer cap completo, este es el primero con el que trabajo con OC que no soy míos, Ahora también escribo otros dos "Freezer el destructor" y "El último hijo del crepúsculo" así que no puedo decir cuál es el que me ha gustado más escribir pero si eligiera uno en este momento sería el primero XD.

-SonicRush: wow... tienes muchos fics bro, no era broma lo de la Cutie Mark... cambiando un poco la pregunta ¿qué fic de otro autor te gustó más leer?

-Silver: "La saga de la gema sangrienta", "La sombra del crepúsculo", "Lazos de sangre" y "El reinado de la desolación" son de lo mejor que he leído, ha despertado sentimientos muy poderos al leerlo e incluso leyéndolos quería poder castigar yo mismo a que hayan hecho mal en esa serie que cree a Dark Soul, jejejeje, cuando se me paso el enojo vi lo que había creado y me tuve miedo de mi mismo.

-SonicRush: eso suena algo loco XD... tan loco como la siguiente pregunta bro, tengo aquí el conocido cupón de citas... que obliga a quien elijas a que asista a una cita contigo... así que dime Silver... si tuvieras una cita con cualquier personaje, ¿cual sería?...

-Silver: Interesante cuestión, la verdad es algo un poco difícil pero mi elección sería Sunset Shimmer, es una personaje que me gusta mucho por su evolución de "villana" a protagonista y sus últimas dos canciones me dejaron totalmente con la boca abierta, creo que sería ella a quien escogería.

-SonicRush: excelente elección bro... Sunset está por allá *señala una poni entre el público*

-Sunset Shimer: *saludando tímidamente* Hola...

-SonicRush: jeje... mejor pasamos a otra pregunta... *detrás de ellos aparece la pantalla ya reparada, con las imágenes del sol y la luna junto a las fotos de las princesas*... por cierto, repararon la pantalla XD... ahora dime bro ¿Luna o Celestia?

-Silver: Luna, su historia es mejor que la de Celestia y está en contacto más directo con sus súbditos, lo que a veces me hace sentir mal por lo que le pasó en el cap 11 de mi fic... jeje...

-SonicRush: jajaja... sólo espero que la princesa no busque vengarse o algo así *mirada sospechosa hacia Luna*

-Luna: ¿Qué?... bueno, no le haré nada... *esconde un bat que había aparecido*

-SonicRush: jeje... bueno bro, continuemos con las ponis... dime, ¿cuál es tu mane preferida?

-Silver: ¡Fluttershy!, eso es fácil XD... es tan tierna, dulce y tímida y eso me gusta mucho de ella, ya que los personajes tímidos siempre son los más fuertes *se escucha un "YAY!" desde el público... y luego alguien se desmaya XD*

-SonicRush: jeje... y ¿cuál es tuponi de fondo preferida?

-Silver: Derpy, es adorable con esos ojos XD... sin ofender linda

-Derpy: *desde el público al lado del Doc XD* no hay problema...

-SonicRush: jeje.. dime bro, ¿quién es tu ficcioner preferido?

-Silver: eso es sencillo, "parca333" sus historias son las mejores que he leído en toda mi vida, me encantan todos los elemento menos uno, hay incesto ahí y eso lo repudio totalmente... pero fuera de eso me gusta mucho la historia, debo decir que algunas acciones de los personajes me provocaron tanta ira que casi rompo la lap de un golpe, por fortuna sobrevivió XD *muestra una laptop casi destrozada*

-SonicRush: ookey... creo que eso es excederse un poco XD... pasemos a otra pregunta... ¿alguien de tu familia o amigos sabe que eres brony?

-Silver: mi familia... no, creo que ellos no lo entenderían muy bien... mis amigos si lo saben y todo está bien con ellos, ya me tachaban de raro así que esto si los sorprendió XD... pero no me dijeron nada, creo que algunos me tienen un poco de miedo.

-SonicRush: LOL... eso de tenerte miedo me parece divertido XD... ahora pasemos a una pregunta peculiar... ¿eres clopero?... ¿qué opinas de eso?

-Silver: ¡NO!, eso no me gusta en nada, y hasta ahí le dejo porque si no saldrá toda mi furia contra ello XD

-SonicRush: okey bro, mejor no te hago enojar... así que cambiemos el tema... ¿cuál es tu villano preferido de la serie?

-Silver: Discord, el espíritu del caos y la desarmonía, tiene lo que me gusta en un villano reformado, cambia por amistad, pero sigue haciendo sus cosas malas, tiene una recaída en el mal pero entiende la lección y sigue aprendiendo a lo largo del tiempo, además de ser el único villano cuyo plan resultó. *se escucha un "en tu cara Sombra" desde el grupo de villanos*

-SonicRush: buena elección... ahora dime, si tuvieras la opción de dejar todo e ir a vivir a equestria... ¿la tomarías?...ten en cuenta a todos los que dejarías aquí...

-Silver: No me molestaría ir a Equestria pero no creo poder dejar todo lo que hay aquí, mi familia, mis amigos, no creo que lo cambié por nada, así que creo que mi respuesta sería no...

-SonicRush: bueno... suena razonable... ¿alguna otra serie que te guste aparte de MLP?

-Silver: MLP es de mis series favoritas... pero soy un fan aún mayor de Power Rangers, Super Sentai y Dragon ball principalmente.

-SonicRush: jeje... yo también he visto esas series, y son buenas :D... para terminar bro... llegó la hora de la pregunta sorpresa... *en la pantalla aparece la conocida ruleta y comienza a girar... luego de unas vueltas se detiene en un casillero*... la pregunta es... bueno, es algo larga XD... y dice así: si estuvieras en equestria, y el primer día que llegas, una mantícora intentara atacar a tu mane preferida... y la unica manera de salvarla es sacrificando a otra de las ponis... ¿qué harías?...

-Silver: pos... creo que yo me sacrificaría por ella...

-SonicRush: entonces... ¿tú morirías sin que ella te conociera?

-Silver: bueno... pero habrá valido la pena... *se escucha un "owww" de parte de las ponis del público*

-SonicRush: algo realmente valeroso bro... bueno, hemos llegado al final de la entrevista... una vez más te deseo un ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!... y bueno, pueden ir al buff...*aparece Pinkie y le dice algo al oído*... muy bien, todos irán al buffet... allí se celebrará el cumpleaños de Silver gracias a Pinkie... no olviden sus bolsas de recuerdos... ahora sí... ¡al buffet!...*todos los ponis y humanos salen del set*

-Silver: gracias bro... *sale del set*

-SonicRush: genial... ahora sólo apago las luces y salgo del set... *apaga las luces*... espera... ¿quién anda ahí?...*se escucha un golpe*...

* * *

¿qué paso con el entrevistador?... decúbranlo en el próximo capítulo... osea el siguiente, que también lo subí XD


	11. Entrev ¡¡¡AYUDAAAA!

Entrev... ¡AYUDAAA!

* * *

**En alguna parte de las vegas:**

Se ve una gran fiesta llena de chicas y ponis... en medio de la multitud está n1god junt con By el grupo que lo andaba buscando

-Oye amigo... repíteme para qué vinieron todos ustedes...- pregunta el poni blanco

-Rush quiere hablar contigo...- responde By

-pero... ¿ahora mismo?- pregunta nuevamente n1god

-ñeh... mejor esperamos a que la fiesta termine- dice Darwin

-tienes razón... de seguro Rush no está tan apurado... y mejor disfrutamosde la fiesta...- dice By... luego de esto todos se unen a la loca celebración...

**Volviendo al set:**

*se abre el telón*

*en el público están todos los personajes de la serie, además de ficcioners y personajes de fanfics... todos quedan atónitos ante lo que están viendo... en el escenario...*

-SonicRush: ¿ugh?...*comienza a despertar*... ¿qué?... ¿quién carajos me ató al sofá?...

efectivamente... el presentador está atado al sofá, junto a él hay una extraña máquina que tiene unos cables que están pegados a la frente de él...

-Rainbow Dash: *ingresa al escenario mientras todos la obervan con asombro* ¡Hola!... bienvenidos a una entrevista algo diferente... *mirando a Rush* te dije que me vengaría Rush

-SonicRush: Dash... ¡maldita loca!... ¡suéltame ahora! *tratando de forcejear*...

-Rainbow: nope... primero tendrás que responder a mis preguntas...

-SonicRush: ¿estas loca?... ¿por qué haces esto?... ugh... justo ahora se me ocurre mandar a los cinco humanos a que busquen a n1god

-Rainbow: eso no te importa... *sarcasticamente* el público quiere saber más de tí... además... veremos si te parece divertido molestar... algunos en el público han tenido que aguantar cada tontería que haces... llegó la hora de la venganza... muajajajaja...

-SonicRush: hey... todos saben que es parte de la entrevista... además, en el buffet siempre conversamos...

-Rainbow: ya es tarde Rush... ahora veamos... con qué pregunta empezaré... ah sí... ¿por qué no nos cuentas algo sobre tí?...

-SonicRush: no te diré nada...

-Rainbow: ñehh... lo sabía *saca un control con un botón y lo presiona... el aparato cerca de Rush hace un pequeño ruido*

-SonicRush: ¡AGHHH!... ¿qué carajos?... ¡me diste un chock electrico!

-Rainbow: ¿te gusta?... además, este amigo también es un detector de mentiras... así que... si dices algo falso... te cocinará...

-SonicRush: bueno, bueno... empieza de una maldita vez

-Rainbow: genial *se sienta a su lado* si intentas algo lo pondré en el nivel más alto *señalando el control*

-SonicRush: okey, okey... pregunta de una vez

-Rainbow: bien... como dije antes... cuentame un poco más de tí

-SonicRush: genial... soy un humano... y soy deee... Mexico *recibe un shock* AGH!... bueno, soy de Perú ¿contenta?...

-Rainbow: jajajajaja... cuéntame más...

-SonicRush: ehmm... soy un estudiante...

-Rainbow: yyy...

-SonicRush: estudio duhh...

-Rainbow: no me tientes tarado *señalando el control*

-SonicRush: es que no sé qué más decir...

-Rainbow: bueno... en ese caso... pasemos a otra pregunta... dime Rush ¿desde cuando eres brony?

-SonicRush: ehmm... ¿desde el año pasado? *recibe un shock* ¡AHH! ¡pendeja!...

-Rainbow: bueno... eso te pasa por mentiroso

-SonicRush: la verdad no lo recuerdo... creo que desde hace 2 años... no lo sé...

-Rainbow: bien... parece que es cierto... pasemos a otra pregunta jeje... dime idiota, ¿cuál es el fic que más te gustó escribir?

-SonicRush: pues... Vacaciones Dimensionales :D... esa fue fácil *recibe un shock* ¡AGHH!... ¡¿por qué aplastaste el botón?!

-Rainbow: por idiota... es mejor Pacto de Lealtad

-SonicRush: el que tú seas uno de los personajes principales no lo hace mejor *recibe otro Shock* ¡AGHH!...

-Rainbow: yo creo que sí... mejor continuemos... ¿qué fic te gustó más leer?

-SonicRush: ehmm... la verdad no lo sé... he leído muchos fics, y todos me han parecido fascinantes... pero si tendría que elegir, elegiría a una trilogía... "Recién llegados", su continuación "Capas negras"... y "El reencuentro"... esos tres me inspiraron a escribir historias ;D...

-Rainbow: owww... *sarcasmo* que lindo... *presiona el botón* tómatela

-SonicRush: ¡AAHH!... ¿por qué fue esta vez?

-Rainbow: no lo sé... creo que fue un acto reflejo XD

-SonicRush: ¿sabes lo que te haré cuando salga de esto cierto?...

-Rainbow: no te preocupes... no creo que me alcances... así que sigamos con la entrevista... dime pequeño pelmazo...

-SonicRush: ¡oye!... ¡soy más grande que tú!

-Rainbow: lo siento, mi error... *cof* *cof* dime... gran pelmazo... ¿quién es tu ficcioner preferido?

-SonicRush: pos... esa no la puedo responder Rainbow... tengo un montón de fics que me gustan... cada uno con el estilo característico de su escritor... tenemos a Thousandton Remade, Androsi, Big Silverlight, Comet Galaxy, Lightning Runner, ByFanfiction, n1god... que por cierto lo ando buscando... y bueno, esos son los principales... además de otros claro...

-Rainbow: bien... me pareció verdad... así que no hay shock esta vez *se escucha un "owww" de parte del grupo de villanos*... esperen... ¿quieren que lo electrocute?

-Sombra: *desde el público* ¡SIIII!

-Celestia: *desde la primera fila* ¡HAZ QUE PAGUE POR TODO LO QUE ME HIZO!

-Rainbow: lo siento Rush... pero el público lo pidió

-SonicRush: genial... *recibe un shock* ¡AHHH!

-Rainbow: bien... continuemos... dime enclenque...

-SonicRush: ¿tienes que insultarme antes de cada pregunta?...

-Rainbow: es eso o electrocutarte... espera, estoy haciendo ambas XD...

-SonicRush: pedeja...

-Rainbow: bueno, aquí va la pregunta ¿alguien de tu familia o amigos sabe que eres brony?

-SonicRush: ehmm... sólo unos cuantos amigos... pero ellos también son ficcioners bronys XD... aunque en mi país nadie lo sabe XD

-Rainbow: bueno, es algo... ahora dime zopenco, ¿eres clopero? ¿qué opinas de eso?

-SonicRush: bueno yo no *recibe un shock* ¡AAAAHHHH!... ¡carajo!... iba a decir que no tengo nada contra eso... aunque no me agrada cuando se sobrepasan...

-Rainbow: lo siento, la máquina también puede equivocarse...

-SonicRush: serás pendeja... ¡te ví apretando el botón!...

-Rainbow: ¿ah, sí?... ¡pruébalo!...

-SonicRush: ugh... sólo termina con las preguntas Dash... después de todos esos shocks ya no siento el cuerpo...

-Rainbow: jeje... bien, pasemos a preguntas de nuestro interés... las preguntas sobre MLP *todos en el público esperan atentos la pregunta*

-SonicRush: bien... al menos con eso podré ser un poco más honesto...

-Rainbow: okey... primero, ¿quién es tu poni de fondo favorita?...*detrás aparece la pantalla con las imágenes de las ponis de fondo*

-SonicRush: tengo dos... la primera es Derpy, creo que no hace falta decir el porqué... y bueno, la segunda es Lyra... porque creo que es como la contraparte de los bronys... a nosotros nos ven como raros por que hablamos de ponis... y a ella la ven como rara porque habla de humanos XD

-Lyra: *desde el público* ¡oye!... ¡yo no soy rara! *todos la miran con cara de "¿enserio?"* bueno... no tanto...

-SonicRush: jeje... siguiente pregunta por favor...

-Rainbow: bien... responde zoquete, ¿Luna o Celestia?...

-SonicRush: ehmm... lo siento, no puedo elegir un...*recibe un shock* ¡AAAHHH!... bueno, bueno Luna *recibe un shock de parte de celestia*

-Celestia: ja... tarado... por tí me quedé sin admiradores...

-SonicRush: ahora sabes lo que se siente estar celosa de tu hermana XD

-Luna: ¡Exacto!

-Celestia: tontos... *trata de contener alguna lágrimas*

-SonicRush: lo... lo siento Celi... yo no quería escoger... ella me obligó *señala a Dash*

-Rainbow: a mí no me culpes *aprieta el botón*

-SonicRush: ¡AGHH! *se retuerce en el sofá* ¡detente!

-Rainbow: bien, lo detengo... *deja de presionar el botón*... pasemos a otra pregunta, ¿quién es tu mane favorita?...

-SonicRush: ehmm *comienza a sudar*... mi mane es... ¡Fluttershy! *recibe un shock* ¡AHH!... ehmm... ¡Rarity! *recibe otro shock* ¡AHH!... quiero decir ¡Twilight! *recibe otro shock* ¡AGGHH!... ugh... bien, me rindo... tú eres mi poni favorita Rainbow Dash *todos en el público se asombran*

-Rainbow: yo soy tu... digo... je, lo sabía... soy 20% más cool...

-SonicRush: pos... qué vida no, terminar cocinado por una máquina mientras mi poni favorita aprieta un chingo de veces el condenado botón...

-Rainbow: bien, te tendré paciencia... respóndeme esta pregunta... si tuvieras una cita con cualquier personaje, y no te daré un cupón por si lo estás pensando... ¿a quién invitarías? *todos en el público esperan la respuesta*

-SonicRush: pues... invitaría a Celestia *se escucha un gran "¡¿QUÉ?!" de parte de todo el público... incluso de Celestia XD"... sí, lo que oyeron... sólo miren, todo este tiempo ella ha tenido que aguantarse insultos y todo eso, sin ofender a mis amigos que vinieron de invitados eh *se escucha un "no hay problema" del grupo de invitados"... el punto es que, creo que he sido algo desconciderado con la princesa del sol... así que invitarla a una hermosa cena sería una buena manera de empezar a discuparse... *se esucha un "owww" de parte de todos los presentes*

-Celestia: *desde el público* aceptaría con gusto esa oferta...

-SonicRush: bueno, te invitaré a la cena si logro salir vivo de esto...

-Celestia: okey, te espero entonces...

-Rainbow: bien, continuemos... ¿quién es tu villano preferido de la serie?

-SonicRush: je... odio admitirlo, pero es Sombra *se esucha otro gran "¡¿QUÉ?!" de parte de todo el público*... bueno, su cómic me pareció espectacular... y me partió el alma saber que todo lo hizo porque era odiado por ser diferente... lo siento Sombra, pero yo no te juzgo :D

-Sombra: *snif* gra... gracias... amigo *snif* *snif*

-Discord: hey Sombra... ¿estás llorando?

-Sombra: no tarado *snif*... sólo se me metió algo de amistad en el ojo...

-SonicRush: jeje... creo que se acabaron las preguntas...

-Rainbow: aún falta la pregunta especial jeje... *aparece la ruleta en la pantalla... luego de unas vueltas se detiene en un casillero*... bien, la pregunta es estás atrapado en una pesadilla provocada por Nightmare Moon, y la única forma de escapar es que tu poni favorita tome tu lugar... ¿qué eliges?...

-SonicRush: bueno... a decir verdad, nunca te pondría en peligro Dash... así que enfrentaría hasta la peor pesadilla con tal de que tú estes a salvo... *se escucha un "owww" de parte del público... luego todos comienzan a aplaudir*

-n1god: *entra al set cargado por By y los demás humanos... detrás de ellos hay una multitud de ponis y humanos fiesteros* llegó la hora del desmadre... ¡gracias por los cupones Rush!...

todos olvidan que Rush está atado en el sillón y comienzan la fiesta sin él...

-SonicRush: ¡oooh! vamos... ni siquiera me desat... ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHH! *RECIBE UN SUPER SHOCK* *Rush cae de espaldas con todo y sofá mientras sigue revolcándose*

se ve en el suelo el control que Rainbow tenía... muchos cascos y pies están apretando el botón, y el control se ha trabado, dejando el botón activado XD

-n1god: bien, ya que Rush no está por ningún lado... creo que yo terminaré con esta noche, así que no s olviden de comentar y si desean ver la entrevista anterior... hasta pronto amigos ;D


	12. Entrevista 11: ShineARTx

Entrevista 11: "ShineARTx"

* * *

*se abre el telón*

*se ve el mismo sofá de entrevistas, además de el público siempre atento al inicio del show*

*Canción: Escape- The toxic avenger*

*aplausos, aparece SonicRush en el escenario*

-SonicRush: ¡Hola a todos! bienvenidos a la primera entrevista de la semana... el día de hoy tenemos como invitado a una gran ficcioner *todos se sorprenden*... sí amigos, ésta vez es una chica... démosle un gran aplauso a... "ShineARTx"

*aplausos*

*Canción: Fireflies- Owl city*

* al fondo del set aparece una humana de piel blanca , pelo corto color castaño oscuro hasta los hombros , usa una camisa morada oscura , jeans negros y zapatillas de lona moradas... mientras se acerca recibe muchos aplausos y silbidos*

-ShineARTx: *sube al escenario y saluda a Rush* gracias por invitarme ;D... *se sienta en el sofá*

-SonicRush: gracias a tí por estar aquí amiga... *también se sienta en el sofá*... por cierto, ¿puedo llamarte Shine?

-ShineARTx: claro

-SonicRush: perfecto, empecemos con la entrevista... Shine, ¿por qué no nos cuentas un poco más sobre tí?

-_Shine_: pues bueno... me llamo Daniela pero me gusta que me digan Dani... soy de chile , tengo 16... soy una persona que puede parecer demasiado fria al principio, pero cuando agarro confianza soy una buena amiga y con un buen sentido del humor... amo el humor absurdo xd no soy buena dando consejos , soy mas bien como un oido ah y soy muuuuy inutil para consolar a alguien , me quedo literalmente como una estatua xD  
bueno em hobbys aparte de escribir emmm tocar piano, jugar left 4 dead , dibujar emmm eso xD bueno si dormir y ver tele es un hobby pos eso tambien XD

-SonicRush: ¿y alguna anécdota?...

-_Shine_: una anecdota xdd... pues una vez estaba en la sala de computacion de mi escuela descargando el sony vegas o el paint tool sai no recuerdo... y de repente paf pagina porno aparece salvajemente... yo toda desesperada intentaba cerrar la pagina y el muy condenado internet se queda pegado y no se cerraba , miraba para atras pero mis amigas estaban muy concentradas en lo suyo... por suerte pero la maldita pagina no cerraba , hasta que después de unos segundos cerro , fue un gran alivio , pero como dicen , hay que sacar lo bueno de cada cosa asi que hice que en mi fic le ocurriera eso a una de las protagonistas ...no dire quien es , solo dire que su nombre comienza con t y termina con wilight (? la diferencia es que a ella la pillaron xD

-Twilight: *desde el público muy nerviosa* n... no sé de que está hablando...

-SonicRush: oookey... bueno, también me agrada Left 4 Dead... y tocar piano XD... pero lo del internet nunca me ha pasado... bueno, pasemos a otra pregunta... dime, ¿desde cuando eres pegasister?...

-_Shine_: soy pegasister del año pasado gracias a mi hermana que es un año menor que yo; que está en el público *saluda hacia el público*

-hermana de Shine: *desde el público al lado de las princesas* ¡hola!...

-_Shine_: ... ah, y a un amigo de fb , bueno antes de ver la serie ya conocia a rainbow y pinkie porque siempre veia fotos de ellas por deviantart , y mi amigo de fb me hablaba de mlp pero yo como solo conocia a ellas dos solo le colocaba cosas como "rainbow se las garcha a todas" y cosas asi , luego me di cuenta que mi hermana ya la veia y bueno me mostro capitulos y ame la serie x3

-Rainbow: *desde el público* ehm... ejem... juro que nunca hice eso...

-SonicRush: buena respuesta, pasemos a otra pregunta... dime Shine, ¿qué fic te gustó más escribir?

-_Shine_: es dificil porque disfruto escribir todos mis fics , pero si tuviera que elegir uno me quedo con "instituto canterlot recargado" porque tiene como mas drama, triangulos amorosos, malos entendidos y por supuesto escenas muy hilarantes que disfruto escribir en especial las partes de lyra y trixie xd

-SonicRush: jeje... te agrada mucho el humor... eso es genial, ahora dime... ¿qué fic de otro autor te gustó más leer?

-_Shine_: chuta , esa tambien es dificil, he leido tantos...pero mencionare algunos "canterlot high tales" , La Unicornio Twilight Sparkle – Una estrella mágica extinta,MLP: (Regla 63) El Comienzo Muchas Aventuras, Infernal Scratch, el alcohol es la excusa, Pain, Tears, and Unthinkable Love A TDI Love Story ,No pienso, Ni quiero dejarte ir, Un nuevo comienzo, My Little Pony: La comedia es magica , Rompe Corazones , vacasiones dimensionales y the shimmer of magic todos de mlp excepto uno xdd

-SonicRush: LOL... jeje... son buenos fics, incluso uno de los autores es mi amigo y estuvo en una entrevista... se llama Thousandton... está por allá *señala un tipo en el público*

-Thousandton: *desde el público* ¡hola!...

-SonicRush: qué agradable sujeto... bueno, siguente cuechom (pregunta en otro idioma... cualquier parecido con el inglés es puta coincidencia... digo pura), dime amiga mía, ¿si tuvieras una cita con cualquier personaje... cual sería?... por cierto, aquí está el cupón... *le da el cupón de cita gratis*...

-Shine: mmmm puede ser karma de ansatsu o double diamond el es muy tierno xdd

-Double Diamond: *desde el público* gracias...

-SonicRush: otro agradable sujeto... bueno, sigamos... dime Shine¿Luna o Clestia? *aparece la pantalla con las imágenes del sol y la luna detrás de ellos*

-Shine: esa esta pelua ya que me gustan las dos...pero creo que me quedo con luna , siempre le digo a mi hermana que "luna es del pueblo" ya que se mete en los sueños para ayudar como lo hizo con las cmc :3

-SonicRush: y así señores... Luna ha ganado el corazón de todos... lo siento Celi... pero también te queremos... *susurrando* aunque un poco menos *esquiva un rayo*

-Celestia: *desde el público* te oí tarado...

-SonicRush: bueno, bueno, aún queda lo de la cena eh... así que mejor continuamos, ¿cuál es tu mane favorita? *en la pantalla aparecen las fotos de las seis ponis*

-Shine: bueno debo decir que es twilight xd y es gracioso porque cuando comenze a ver la serie encontraba a twilight un personaje super fome xD... pero por alguna extraña razon le agarre cariño , ademas de que en todos los test que hacia sobre que personaje de mlp eres me aparecia ella, pero es tierna , claro si fuera mas sarcastica seria mi pony preferido pero esta bien como esta , nunca cambies twilight! xd

-Twilight: *desde el público* no te preocupes, no lo haré...

-SonicRush: bien, pasemos a las ponis de fondo, ¿cuál de ellas es tu preferida? *en la pantalla aparecen las fotos de las ponis*

-Shine: aach deos esta es mucho mas dificil que las demas (estoy peor que cuando respondo un examen de quimica uwu) es dificil porque soy de las personas que se encariñan mas con los personajes secundarios que los principales... además en el fic que estoy escribiendo le agarre muuucho cariño a colgate y a octavia.. pero me quedo con lyra, me gusta su obcesión por los humanos , aparte de que es muy cuteeee y un excelente personaje para crear comedia x33 *mira a lyra* eres mi segundo personaje favorito! xd

-Lyra: *desde el público* gracias ;D

-SonicRush: jeje... ella también es de mis favoritas... bien, dime Shine ¿tienes un ficcioner preferido?

-Shine: a verdad no tengo uno ...bueno si te soy sincera encuentro muuchos buenos con una buena redaccion , pero no podria mencionarlos...aparte de que me da flojera buscaar ahora uwu

-SonicRush: LOL... bueno, dejemos esa pregunta entonces... dime amiga, ¿alguien de tu familia o amigos sabe que eres pegasister?

-Shine: pues sip, mi hermana , como dije antes ella es pegasister de mucho antes y es genial eso ya que pasamos noches enteras hablando de mlp una de las ventajas de tener una hermana un año menor que tu xdd... mis padres y mis hermanos saben que veo mlp pero no saben que estoy obsesionada por decirlo asi y mis amigos no saben y tampoco quiero decirles, se que no me juzgarian pero creo que es innecesario contarles...aparte que desgraciadamente mlp lo dan en el discovery kids uwu *musica melancolica*

-SonicRush: te entiendo compañera... ese puto de Doki nos tortura con sus otras series T_T

-Shine: eso es cierto... *todos en el público lloran de tristeza*

-SonicRush: bueno, el show debe continuar... aquí una pregunta algo peculiar... ¿clop?¿qué opinas de eso?

-Shine: esa es dificil :/ okno bueno no creo que sea algo tan malo ya que muchas veces las ponys parecen algo sexonas pero no me gusta cuando exageran con las imagenes...eso si he visto algunas pocas imagenes medias cochinonas de mis ships favoritos , pero solo eso xD uw...

-SonicRush: ¡ahí lo tienen señores!... ¡las chicas también ven clop!... *cof* *cof* mejor me calmo un poco... bien, siguiente pregunta... ¿quién es tu villano preferido de la serie? *en la pantalla aparecen imágenes de los villanos*

-Shine: ¡al fin una facil! jeje*toma aire y se sube arriba del sillon , luego se abre la camisa dejando ver una polera con la cara de trixie* es 1000 veces trixie! trixie rocks! amo a trixie en serio (no en la forma de estar enamorada claro) se que esta algo reformada pero igual , me encanta su egocentrismo su forma de ser todo! digo es un perfecto personaje para hacer comedia , es cosa de ver rainbow rocks o incluso equestria girls! y no solo es mi villana favorita sino tambien es mi pony favorito! es por eso que estoy tan emocionada con la pelicula 3 de eg porque es seguro que volvera a aparecer y dudo que aparezca en la temporada 5 , pero si aparece juro que daré un grito tipo fangirl tan orgasmeante que lo escucharán hasta los hombres topos en serio xDD *mira a trixie* soy tu fan trixie! dame un autografo! i love u! x3333 solo espero que no este molesta conmigo por hacer que sufra mucho en mi fic *risa nerviosa* espero que me perdone uwu todo saldrá bien para tí grande y poderosa trixie lo juro x33...

-Trixie: *desde el grupo de villanos* la gran y poderosa Trixie te perdona mija...

-SonicRush: LOL... oookey, ahora dime Shine, si tuvieras la opción de dejar todo e ir a vivir a equestria... ¿la tomarías?...(ten en cuenta a todos los que dejarías aquí)...

-Shine: mmm es difícil... digo, la vida en equestria es fácil , osea Fluttershy puede mantenerse con tan solo cuidar animales , no es por menospreciar a Fluttershy claro , pero diría que no con todo el dolor de mi corazon *se escucha un "owww" de parte de los ponis* (? es que allí tengo familia y amigos entonces es dificil uwu

-SonicRush: bien, otra pregunta más... ¿alguna otra serie que te guste aparte de MLP?

-Shine: sip me gusta drama total , la sigo desde que salio , pero no han sacado nuevas temporadas solo ya no me gusta tanto... y en anime me gusta danganronpa, nichijou , k-on y nanatsu

-SonicRush: jeje... bueno, es hora de la pregunta especial *aparece la ruleta en la pantalla y se detiene en un casillero*... la pregunta es... ¿cuáles son tus Shipping favoritos?

-Shine: aparte de el SonAria ,LiraBon y el octascratch , mis otps siempre esta entre el TwiShy y el SunXie y es gracioso porque a mi antes me gustaba en TwiXie y a mi hermana el SunLight , pero navegando por deviantart encontre una imagen SunXie y me llamo la atencion y bueno vi que tenian mucho en comun sunset y trixie , el caso es que termine leyendo un fanfic sunxie que se llama "the shimmer of magic" en fimfiction y deeoss ame la pareja *-* y convenci a mi hermana a que le gustara tambien y el twishy bueno... como a mi hermana le gustaba mlp de antes sus otps eran el rarijack y el pinkiedash luego la convenci del sunxie y como que twilight y fluttershy sobraban y pos bueno ahi nacio xD pero al ver mas imagenes twishy, la encontre una pareja malditamente adorable xD

-SonicRush: bueno, fue un gusto tenerte como invitada Shine...

-Shine: muchas gracias por darme la oportunidad de participar xdd no me lo esperaba , yo veia las entrevistas anteriores de chismosa que soy (? y me entretuve mucho , ahora si me disculpas... debo sacarme una selfie con trixie (? *se lanza desde el escenario y comienza a perseguir a trixie*...

-Trixie: *corriendo como loca* ¡detente! ¡te lo ordena la gran pod... *es embestida por Shine*

-SonicRush: y esa fue shine amigos... una Pegasister de corazón... *en la pantalla aparece la foto de Shine al lado de una Trixie toda chamuscada... en la imagen dice "lo logré XD"*... ookey... hora todos al buffet XD


	13. Entrevista 12: n1god otra vez XD

Entrevista 12: "n1god"... otra vez XD

* * *

*se abre el telón... se puede observar el mismo sillón negro para tres personas de todas las entrevistas... en el público están todos los personajes principales, secundarios y villanos de la serie, ademas de Ficcioners y personajes de los fics...*

*Canción: Escape- The toxic avenger*

*aplausos, aparece SonicRush en el escenario*

-SonicRush: Hola a todos!... el día de hoy estoy muy contento amigos... puesto que esta es la segunda de tres entrevistas más en este fic especial :D... y bueno, para dar inicio a la entrevista... pido un gran aplauso para mi amigo... ¡"n1god"!

*al fondo del escenario aparece el ya conocido poni blanco... todos lo saludan y felicitan por los desmadres que causó en todas partes XD*

-n1god: *sube al escenario y saluda a Rush* hola bro... un gusto estar por aquí denuevo...

-SonicRush: jeje... el gusto es mío... toma asiento *ambos se sientan en el sofá*... y bien amigo, ¿qué te paree si empezamos con las nuevas preguntas?

-n1god: bueno amigo, dispara de una vez...

-SonicRush: genial :D... dime bro, ¿cuál es tu Shippin favorito?... por cierto, gracias a "ShineARTx" por agregar la pregunta ;D

-n1god: bueno... yo... *saca un diccionario y se pone a buscar* aaaa, las parejas... bueno te podria decir que mi Shippin o mi pareja favorita es la Princesa Luna y Yusei... ¿Que? Nunca an visto la baraja que el usa? digo su baraja representa tecnicamente la noche digo... Stardust, Star warrior, Star Shield Bueno harias una deck norturna con eso ademas que lo mire en Deviant Art una imagen donde estan los dos juntos mientras que Shooting Star Dragon los cubria con sus dos grandes alas. Me agrado esa pareja... Aun me causo gracia que Akiza (La pareja de Yusei) Apareciera a un lado del cuadro gritando ALEJATE DE YUSEI. Me causo una risa que solo puede entender este chiste si miraste Yugioh 5ds.

-SonicRush: ehmm... me refería a los personajes de MLP...

-n1god: aaa bueno... me lo hubieses dicho jeje... seria y siempre fue Cadence y Shining, bueno Digo creo que fue la una regla que siguieron al hacer la pareja de hacer una princesa y "principe" que como siempre es un caballero o un guardia, pero de ahi en mas me agrada mucho esa pareja... Me habria gustado ser yo quien hubiera hecho la seremonia sabes... muchas veces me imagino a mi dando la seremonia de la boda... No se porque pero casi siempre hablando como Arabes... *sacando voz de árabe* Queridos hermanos y hermanas... Estamos aqui reunidos para consagrar a estos dos equinos en sagrados matrimonios... Bueno la verdad me habria facinado hacer algo asi. Pero bueno... No creo que quieran a alguien como yo haciendo eso yo almenos como padrino... *todos en el público miran algo confundidos*

-SonicRush: oookey... *sacando voz de árabe* sería algo graciosos verte hacer esos... ya enserio, dime amigo, si tuvieras la oportunidad de vivir con algun pony de equestria... ¿con quien seria? ¿y por qué?

-n1god: Con Octavia y Vinyl despues de todo viven juntas, me gusta no... AMO la musica, entre ellas ma música clasica y electronica, incluso tambien soy DJ de aca de Mexico, no el mejor pero me puedo defender un poco... Ademas No se ustedes pero si ven Clop quisiera cachar a estas dos teniendo relacion, y si se puede hacer un Trio, No es que sea Zofilico si no que me gusta hacer musica mientras lo hacemos en armonia XD. Em... Perdon si los incomode. pero es lo que yo haria al menos en mi posicion, ademas que siempre he querido aprender a tocar el Sello es uno de los instumentos que tengo que aprender a tocar y el saxofon.

-SonicRush: ehmm... sin comentarios... siguiente pregunta, ¿Si pudieras fusionar a dos ponys a quienes serían y cómo llamarías a la fusión?

-n1god: Seria... Bueno... Es muy tentadora la oferta de hacer algo asi... Seria a Cadence y a Celestia, gritaría con fervor diciendo: INVOCACION POR SYNCHRONIA XD, Bueno seria curioso ver a una "alicornio con cuatro alas+ dos cuernos...+ el trasero de celestia= tu pinche padre se vuelve Zoofilico en el instante que la mira", pero igual Por cierto me creeran que mire a mi padre mirando esta caricatura?... No verdad? Pero POR ESTA QUE CADA DIA ME CRESE MAS LO MIRE VIENDO MLP...

-SonicRush: jeje... al parecer tu padre se está volviendo brony XD... ñehh... de seguro lo invito a una enrtevista XD... oye bro, cuéntanos ¿cómo terminaste en fanfition?

-n1god: UFFF quizas conozcan Furrydream, es una pagina tambien de Fanfic, donde te llegaban mensajes siempre, la verdad era muy bueno, yo ahi cree mi primer fic llamado El antiguo tamer de Renamon, se trataba de un chico el cual llega al torneo mundial de cartas digimon, y en las finales le toca pelear con Rika Nonaka (La tamer de Renamon) Una vez que el chico gana el torneo, cuando estaba apunto de tomar el avion miro una figura era de Renamon sin mas la siguio por toda la ciudad llegando a la casa de la Niña Nonaka, quien de hecho estubo algo sorprendida... Bueno para no hacerles el cuento largo Le muestra el Digivice que el chico tiene y diche que la digimon que Rika tiene es de hecho del chico, explicaciones salen y llanto pero al final queria que el publico decidiera si Rika se quedaria con la Digimon o el chico...  
PERO DA LA CASUALIDAD que el servidor fue hackeado y muchas historias entre ellas LA MIA PUTAMADRE... El servidor se recupero pero no volvio ha cer el mismo... Pense suvelo de nuevo, pero me acorde que no habia hecho un soporte para eso, y la historia se perdio.  
El servidor despues del hackeo se quedo solo y muchos me recomendaron fanfiction... Y dije Bien bamos a ver este servidor, y bueno lo conosco desde el 2005, pero hasta ese entonces no tenia cuenta, solo leia fic de Digimon y Starwars, y ahora... Mirame soy un escritor de Fic... pero me gusta sabes, me estretiene la mayoria del tiempo cuando no tengo nada que hacer, pero ahi dias que llega mi sacro santa madre y dice YA DUERMETE CABRON y yo le digo MAMÁ son las 3 de la... Bueno si me duermo... No puedo discutir con ella...

-SonicRush: nadie puede discutir con ellas bro... ya seabes el lema... mamá que no jode es madrina jeje XD... y bueno, me hubiese gustado leer tu historia, yo también soy fan de Digimon :D... bueno, sigamos... dime bro, ¿Que harías si te encuentras con sombra una noche caminando por la calle?

-n1god: primero me acercaria, le diria esto: Sombra tienes una actitud de la mejor, el humano que te halla dibujado te creo de una manera exelente, tu actitud como haria que cualquier niño te quisiera como villano, pero algo que no acabo de entender... Teniendo tanta magia... Tanto poder en la corona del imperio de cristal *se escucha un "yeah" desde el grupo de villanos*... Neta no acabo de entender como HECHASTE A PERDER la oportunidad que todos querían, digo si yo tuviera al imperio en mis manos al menos los haria trabajar como Hitler a los judios, pero tú la verdad desaprovechaste algo tan bueno... Neta hechaste a perder todo... Todito tu solito cabrón... Neta quiero saber como le hiciste cabrón, No me cabe en la cabeza, por más que le busco.*se escucha un "owww" en el grupo de villanos*

-SonicRush: hey bro, no seas tan malo con Sombra... depués de todo, ese es el plan de Hasbro... vencer a todos los villanos en sólo uno o dos capítulos XD

-n1god: exaaaacto...

-SonicRush: pero aún así, los de Hasbro son chéveres... siempre nos dan capítulos llenos de entretenimiento...*sudando y nervioso* y no lo digo porque haya alguien esté apuntándome con un francotirador o algo así... *se ve un punto rojo en su frente*... mejor pasamos a otra pregunta... digamos que estás en la gran gala del galope... y de repente te topas con blueblood y el te habla como lo hace siempre. ¿que harías?...

-n1god: Pues en primera me enojaría... Pero como estamos en una gala donde los ESTIRADOS abundan, tienes que parecer, almenos un poco que eres mejor que los demas diría algo como esto...: Mira princesita(Refiriendome a Blue) podre ser lo que tu quieras, mentiroso, mal hablado, idiota, pendejo, tarado, ninfómano, estirado, engreido... Pero como soy una persona muy gentil te diré sólo una cosa... Me gustaría decirte VE Y CHINGA A TU MADRE... Pero no puedo por la gente de la gala... asi que en una forma menos vulgar y más noble te diré... Verticalizate Y dirígete hacia tu progenitora y una vez ahí importúnala. Ven una forma muy elegante pare decir vas y Chingas a tu madre... A pero es cierto Blue, Me acorde que eres un huérfano, pues veo ahora QUE NO TIENES MADRE. Y luego me burlaría de él por toda la noche. Si tan cruel soy... *todos en el público lo miran... están de acuerdo con él*

-SonicRush: bueno... eso sí que sería cruel... pero se lo merece... bien, siguiente pregunta... si derrepente ves que Trixie esta siendo abucheada y le lanzan frutas podridas y ella sale corriendo y la gente quiere seguir lastimándola... ¿tú que haces?

-n1god: Primero detendria a la gente: HEY PÉRENSE NO MAMEN, ENTIENDO QUE ESTA HIZO CADA PENDEJADA PERO... *Mira a Trixie* denle una oportunidad, no mamen... Las pendejadas no solo son humanas si no tambien equinas...

-Un poni en el público: ¡PERO CASI DESTRUYE NUESTRO HOGAR CON ESA OSA!

-n1god: Bueno... ¡En vez de frutas podridas denle con piedras! no creen y yo me uno a ustedes... luego la perseguiriamos por toda equestria... NO mentira no soy asi... la verdad la defenderia, soy de esas personas que no aguanta ver sufrir a alguien, la defenderia aun que fuera a recibir con ella los golpes.

-SonicRush: buena decisión siempre es bueno ser bueno :D... ahora dime bro... si tuvieras que cuidar a una de las CMC, ¿a quien escogerías?

-n1god: ¡Sweetibell! es tan linda la pequeña... además que me encanta cuando canta, ¿vieron? verso sin esfuerzo... SI, Pero si la tuviera en mis manos... nombre capas que me considerarían pedofilo... *se ve a Rarity poniendo a su hermana detrás de ella*

-SonicRush: oookey... ahora escucha... digamos que estas en la competencia de hierro pony... ves a RD vs AJ... ¿a quien apoyarias? (sólo puedes apoyar a una)

-n1god: A mi piedra Roki Es tan fuerte que aguanta la caida de un rascacielos, es tan veloz que si la aviento ya dio la vuelta al mundo. Bueno pero dijiste que si Rainbow y Applejack... Diria que Applejack, tengo entendido por los comics oficiales que los terrestres tienen mas fuerza que los pegasos y unicornios juntos, la verdad la escojeria a ella, es eso o me mandaría a roma con una patada en la entrepierna si no la escojo. Y si Rainbow intentara mandarme a volar, dudo que pueda si quiera levantarme, peso demasiado...

-Applejack: *desde el público* ¡yeeeehaa! ¡buena elección compañero!

-SonicRush: bueno amigo, creo que acabamos con las preguntas...

-n1god: hey Rush... ¿no tienes más de esos cupones de citas?

-SonicRush: bueno, lego de los desmadres que ocasionaste no creo poder darte más bro

-n1god: okey, entiendo... *susurrando* que bueno que saqué copias ;D

-SonicRush: y ahora... para hacer hora... nahh.. n1god dijo tener alguna preguntas para mí, así que me toca responder... *ambos se cambian de lugar en el sofá*

-n1god: bien, esta es la primera pregunta... Tienes dos voletos para la gran gala del galope... pero ocurre lo mismo que en la serie, se enteran las 6 manes y te piden ir, ¿a quién de ellas llevarías? ¿o llevarías contigo a otra poni.? Explisifica porque con ella...

-SonicRush: bien... supongo que llevaría aaaaa *todos prestan atención*... Pinkie... sólo piénsenlo, las demás sólo van por otras cosas... Twilight estaría todo el tiempo con Celestia... Applejack estaría intentando vender sus tartas de manzana, muy rica por cierto... las tartas... Rainbow estaría buscando a los Wonderbolts... Rarity buscando la atención de todos y Fluttershy buscando animales... Pinkie sería la única que buscaría divertirse, y sería divertido hacerle compañía :D

-n1god: muy bien... pasemos a otra pregunta... si hubiera una escuela de Villanos y tu fueras el director, ¿a quien de todos los villanos en el universo de MLP expulsarías, y cual de los villanos de los demas universos expulsarías?

-SonicRush: bueno... expulsaría a los Diamond Dogs... enserio, ni siquiera pudieron con Rarity... así que no merecen estar ahí... respecto a otros villanos... pos no se me ocurre nada XD

-n1god: jeje... bueno entonces la siguiente... Del uno al diez... ¿Qué tanto odias si Disney toma MLP? tomando encuenta que si ellos lo llegaran a adquirir MLP tendria mas accecibilidad en muchos casos de venta tanto de peleches como de nuevas historias y continuaciones...

-SonicRush: ehmmm... no sabría decirte bro... por una parte está eso que dices... y por otra las censuras... de seguro Disney tendrá sus protocolos... y tarde o temprano cambiarían algo en la serie... pero a decir verdad no sabría responderte eso...

-n1god: entiendo... ahora dime bro, ¿Si tuvieras un super poder... cuál sería?

-SonicRush: spongo que eligiría poder viajar entre dimensiones... imagínate porder ir a y venir de equestria cuando quieras... sería épico ;D

-n1god: buena elección... bueno, aquí un tema interesante... en el inicio de Equestria dicen que Starwirl existió... dicen que existe pero... ¿será cierto, o mentira? ¿que opinas?, no hay pruebas de él

-SonicRush: creo que sí existió... ya que Twilight cree en él... y según entiendo Twilight no cree en nada antes de probar que existe...

-n1god: bien, qué dices.. ¿Sombra y Starwirl fueron hermanos o solo conocidos de maestro y estudiante?

-SonicRush: ehmm... nope... leí el comic de Sombra... y no recuerdo haber visto a Starwill en él... así que supongo que no se conocieron...

-n1god: excelente respuesta... bueno, esta última pregunta es algo diferente... dime amigo, ¿Te comerias un caballo si tuvieras hambre? porque yo si... *todos lo miran asustados*

-SonicRush: bueno... si estuviera muchos días sin comer y esa es la única cosa que puedo comer a kilómetros... supongo que me vería obligado hacerlo... pero sería en un caso extremo

-n1god: ¡y así termina la entrevista!... ¡ahora el desmadre! *saca muchos cupones y comienza a lanzarlos al aire... todos empiezan a festejar*

-SonicRush: genial... bueno, si no puedes con ellos... úneteles ;D *se une a la fiesta*... ¡recuerden ver la entrevista anterior y la siguiente XD...


	14. Ronda Random

Ronda Random...

* * *

*se abre el telón*

*se ven dos sofás en el escenario*

*además de SonicRush aparecen muchos ficcioners sobre el escenario... el público mira algo confundido*

-SonicRush: ¡Hola a todos!... bien, si se preguntan por qué estamos todos aquí... la respuesta es simple, hoy intentaremos una dinámica diferente... esta vez haremos la llamada Ronda Random... en ella participa más de un ficcioner respondiendo las preguntas... además pueden discutir y todo eso... así que esto será interesante... déjenme presentarles a los participantes de esta Ronda... algunos ya han participado en entrevistas anteriores... ellos son: "Lightningh Runner", "Androsifiction", "Comet Galaxy", "big Silverlight" y...

-Comet: pssst *susurrando* el otro no vino...

-SonicRush: okey... esos son todos por ahora... así que tomen asiento amigos... *todos toman asiento*... bien, yo también tendré participación en esta entrevista, por ello las preguntas saldrán en la pantalla ;D *detrás aparece la gran pantalla con la primera pregunta*

- PREGUNTA 1: ¿ cuál es ti Shippin favorito?

-**Androsi**: ¡Rarity x spike!

-**Silver**: ¡sunset x flash!- ¡Rainbow x soarin!

-**Runner**: ¡discord x fluttershy!- ¡Rarity x spike!

-**Comet**: ¡sweetie x Spike! – ¡Applejack x Spike! *todos lo miran* ¿qué?... me parece buena idea...

-**SonicRush**: okey... la mía sería... ehmm... Rarity x Spike :D

- PREGUNTA 2: si tuvieras la oportunidad de vivir con algun pony de equestria... ¿con quién sería? ¿y por qué?

-**SonicRush**: yo Dashi XD, porque sería una locura XD

-Rainbow: *desde el público* ¡en tus sueños tarado!

-**Runner**: ¡Pinkie! *Pinkie aparece de la nada y salta a abrazarlo*

-**Silver**: Applejack, porque me gusta el campo y los trabajos en granjas :D

-**Androsi**: yo elijiría a Fluttershy... porque la amo... jeje

-**Comet**: ehmm… Fluttershy… por favor Androsi, baja el arma…

-**Androsi**: explícate... *apuntándole con un arma*

-**Comet**: es que... me gusta la calma y los animales… pero odio a ese conejo angel XD

-**Androsi**: bien, pero ella es mía... *baja el arma*

- PREGUNTA 3: ¿si pudieras fusionar a dos ponys a quienes serían y cómo llamarías a la fusión?

-**Androsi**: ehmm… AppleSparkle XD

-**Comet**: Fluttershy y Rainbow… sería FlutterDash

-**Runner**: ¡PinkieJack! :D

-**SonicRush**: ehmm… RainbowJack XD

-**Silver**: ¡SweetieBloom! *todos lo miran asustados* ¡¿qué?! ¡no me juzguen!

-**Alexis**: *llega corriendo y sube al escenario* Lamento la demora jeje... bueno, ya estoy aquí... *se sienta en el sofá y lee la pregunta*... ok, mi respuesta sería CelestiaSparkle

\- PREGUNTA 4: ¿cómo terminaron en fanfition?

-**Alexis**: Yo por el fic crossover de halo 120

-**Silver**: por accidente... a mi no me interesaba escribir fics, lo que yo buscaba era una página para publicar mis historias originales, y me topo con fanfiction no leí nada y cree una cuenta pero cuando la leí bien vi que no era lo que yo buscaba y me fui a ficitonpress, pero días depués se me ocurrio la idea de dos seres peleando y de la nada lo termine juntando con MLP y fue que recorde que me había hecho una cuenta en Fanfiction por accidente y decidí publicarla XD

-**Runner**: En verdad... mmm... creo que fue cuando estaba viendo los fics de parca333 en youtube y el menciono lo de su cuenta en fanfiction... yo queria saber mas se eso y bueno en esos momentos estaba creando mi propio ficvideo y bueno busque la cuenta y listo... me volvi fictioner XD

-**Comet**: encontre fanfiction por accidente, solo porque queria buscar mas fanfic

-**Androsi**: una amiga me metió al mundo de fanfiction xD…yo solo vi la pagina y dije *esta chido* y empece a leer y a escribir

-**SonicRush**: nahh... estaba terminando de verme la temporada de digimon... y bueno, aparecio un link a una historia... entré y vi fanfiction XD

\- PREGUNTA 5: ¿Qué pasa si te encuentras con sombra una noche caminando por la calle?

-**Androsi**: sería como...*chocas con él* -Fíjate por donde caminas gusano- -Oh lo siento, es demasiado negro no lo ví-. ...o algo así...XD

-**Alexis**: Yo lo alumbraría con mi iPhone 3 y me ofrece un caldo de pollo *todos se quedan confundidos* ¿qué? ;-;

-**Runner**: Mmm... yo me acercaria a él y trataría de platicar... y si quiere lastimarme saldría corriendo a tope XD *todos lo miran raro* ¿Qué? Me gustaria poder hablar con él, de veras XD

-**Silver**: me quito los lentes los limpio me los vuelvo a poner miro directo a sombra y con un grito fuerte salgo corriendo por mi patética y miserable vida tumbando a cada persona que vea para distraer a sombra XD

-**Comet**: lo ignoro, paso de largo y ya, solo disimulo de que no lo vi (algo asi)...

**-SonicRush**: bueno... yo lo invitaría a tomar un par de cervezas... quizá sea buen amigo XD...

\- PREGUNTA 6: Estás en la gran gala del galope... y de repente te topas con blueblood y el te habla como lo hace siempre. ¿que harias?

-**Silver**: Le doy una patada en los bajos y me pongo a tomar ponche…. y si todo el mundo me mira yo les digo: ¿Qué?

-**Alexis**: Lo mando a la ver gansitos

-**comet**: le digo callese, le doi una bofetada y lo tiro por la ventana (algo asi)

-**Runner**: Yo le responderia usando juegos mentales para que quede como un idiota, y luego me voy a buscar a la princesa luna para poder charlar con ella XD…

-**Androsi**: le doy un avión y me voy XD

-**SonicRush**: bueno... yo... *saca un arma* le daría un par de tiros para que aprenda...

\- PREGUNTA 7: si derrepente ves que trixie esta siendo abucheada y le lanzan furtas podridas y ella sale corriendo y la gente quiere seguir lastimandola... ¿tú que haces?

-**Silver**: me transformo en ssj y los amenzo a todos con una bola de energía para que se vayan y luego voy con Trixie y le ofrezco que se convierta en mi aprendiz.

-**Androsi**: la defendería…

-**Runner**: Yo trataría de detener a los ponys y si no lo hacen entonces buscaría la forma de ponerla a salvo... para ser honestos ella en los fics se la ve muy sola y me gustaría poder darle todo el apoyo que pueda

-**Comet**: yo la protejo bloqueando a los que quieren lastimarla, yo como soy algo exagerado les tiraré cualquier cosa que me encuentre *saca una granada de su bolsillo*... cuando digo cualquier cosa, es cualquier cosa *todos se asustan

-**Alexis**: Si, pero si la molesta Silver aún así la defendería y terminaría en el hospital

-**Silver**: el hospital ?...amigo con suerte quedaría suficiente de tu cuerpo para que te enterraran

-**SonicRush**: por mi parte... creo que la ayudaría a esconderse... o a correr, es lo mejor que sabe hacer XD...

\- PREGUNTA 8: si tuvieras que cuidar a una de las CMC a quien escogerías?

-**Alexis**: Scootaloo

-**Runner**: AppleBloom

-**Silver**: Scootaloo

-**Comet**: AppleBloom

-**Androsi**: Sweetie Belle

-**SonicRush**: Scootaloo ;D

\- PREGUNTA 9: estas en la competencia de hierro pony... ves a RD vs AJ... a quien apoyarias? (Solo puedes apoyar a una)

-**Alexis**: a la vaquera

-**Silver**: Rainbow es orgullosa, por eso elijo a Applejack

-**Comet**: Apoyo a Applejack porque Rainbow es presumida

-**Androsi**: Applejack

-**Runner**: yo igual...

-**SonicRush**: yo también apoyaría a Applejack... aunque Dash sea mi favorita, no me agrada cuando presume... así que apoyo a AJ jeje...

-Rainbow: ¡AHORA SÍ CABRONYS! *vuela al escenario y comienza a golpear a todos*

-Sombra: *sube al escenario mientras Rainbow golpea a todos en el fondo* bueno, esa fue la Ronda Random de esta semana... no se olviden de visitar los otros fics y las otras entrevistas... hasta la próxima... *susurrando* por fín salí por más de 10 segundos ¡YAY!...


	15. Entrevista 13: enmilavedadesta

Entrevista 13: "enmilaverdadesta"

* * *

*se abre el telón*

*se ve el mismo sofá de entrevistas, además de el público siempre atento al inicio del show*

*Canción: Escape- The toxic avenger*

*aplausos, aparece SonicRush en el escenario*

-SonicRush: ¡Hola a todos!... bienvenidos a la entrevista de esta noche... y sin más demoras... persentemos al invitado de esta noche... él es... ¡"enmilaverdadesta"! (lo sé, es un poco largo XD)...

*todos voltean hacia el fondo del escenario... pero no hay nadie...*

-SonicRush: ehmm... jeje... esto nunca habia pasado...

**Mientras tanto afuera del set...**

se puede ver a un humano de pelo rojo, piel blanca, los ojos uno de color azul y el otro verde, con un cosplayer con la túnica de link, junto a él aparece un pegaso de pelaje color gris de cola y crin de color rojo, las alas de color banco y sin Cutie Mark...

\- Aza(el pegaso): tu dijiste que podía aparecer.

\- enmilaverdadesta (humano):yo dije en un fanfic no en la entrevista, lárgate antes de que te vean.

\- Aza: oblígame.

*sucede una batalla que solo duro 4 segundos*

**Volciendo al set...**

Se ve al humano anterior entrando por la puerta, todos lo están observando...

-enmilaverdadesta: jeje... *sube corriendo al escenario y saluda a SonicRush* ...perdona el retraso bro... tuve un inconveniente con un "amigo"...

-SonicRush: no hay problema bro, toma asiento *ämbos se sientan en el sofá*... ¿te puedo llamar enmil, cierto?

-enmilaverdadesta: claro Rush, no hay problema...

-SonicRush: bien, entonces comencemos con la entrevista... ¿por qué no nos cuentas un poco más sobre tí?

-enmil: me llamo Alan... *todos lo miran* ¡¿qué?!... es mi nombre real... soy de México, de chihuahua, y tengo 16 años... hobby el anime videojuegos y mlp sin duda :3 !POR SU PUTA MADRE!... okno ._.

-Sonicrush: bien, ahora una anécdota bro...

-enmil: ehmm... una anécdota... una vez que me desperté en la noche, intente dormir nuevamente pero, paso que cuando intente dormir sentí que pasaba electricidad por mi cuerpo y me quede paralizado, luego sentí algo que estaba enzima mío que me estaba abrazando y me habla una voz femenina diciendo "llegara por un momento que peles por tus sueños y esperanzas" para luego ya no sentirla y puede moverme... no se si de vi asustarme en ese momento o solo quedarme tranquilo por esas palabras y lo que hice fue la dos xD...

-Aza: *se asoma entre el publico* ¡aburres idiota!

-enmil: ¡por un carajo!... ¡¿vas a estar jodiendo todo el santo día Aza?!, ¡quédate ahí y no molestes a los ponis!... ¿cual es la siguiente pregunta?

-SonicRush: oookey... ¿desde cuando eres brony?

-enmil: soy brony desde el 2013, gracias a la miserable mierda y total de equestria girl que me dio curiosidad, para luego ver la serie y para darme cuenta en menos de 1 semana me termine las 3 temporadas :3

-SonicRush: jeje... creo que alguien se malogró los ojos luego de tantas horas frente a la pantalla XD... ñehh... deberías cuidar mejor tus ojos bro...

-enmil: ehmm... Rush... estoy por aquí... *señalándose*

-SonicRush: ¿ah?*fijando su vista en enmil*... jeje... mejor pasamos a otra pregunta, dime bro ¿qué fic te gustó más escribir?

-enmil: pos diría que mis desiciones, pos casi es el único que escribo ._. también me agrada escribir la de el enterrador de tumbas pero, mis desiciones fue el que empezó todo esto del fanfic.

-Aza:*reclama desde el público* ¡¿y mi fanfic?!

-enmil: tu vales c***... después lo hago

-SonicRush: jeje... bueno bro, siguiente pregunta... ¿cuál es el fic de otro autor que te gustó más leer?

-enmil: haber déjame sacar mi lista *de la nada saca una lista de su espalda* ni pregunte como hice eso que ni yo se como...haber... el gran crossover que me fascina, des-unido, Alex el ilusionista de equestria, el guardián de la armonía, amor de corazón, y todo menos importante vacaciones dimensionales T1 Y T2 :3... por cierto después de esto le sigues a tu fic ,¿vale?...

-SonicRush: ehmm... la verdad bro... creo que no podré... es que tuve muchas tareas... el ciclo de la uni ya esta por terminar y debo dedicar más tiempo al estudio... pero no te preocupes, en cuanto este de vacaciones me pondré a escribir :D

-enmil: ok bro... pasemos a la siguiente XD...

-SonicRush: bien.. *saca el cupón de citas* dime bro... si tuvieras una cita con cualquier personaje de cualquier serie... ¿cual sería?

-enmil: huuuuuy me la pones difícil... a por quien me elijo... por nada soy brony... ¡a Celestia! ¿porque?... vean, un buen cuerpo, una pony de buen corazón, compasiva, tiene mas sentido de humor que el mismo discord... sin ofender discord es una expresión

-Discord: *desde el público* okey...

-enmil: en resumen, ella es perfecta para mi, *mirando a Celestia* solo dime donde quieres la cena y la hacemos... y si quieres un momento de diversión... si sabes a lo que me refiero *moviendo las cejas como loco*

-SonicRush: jeje... si la sigues mirando así tendrás la cita en la luna XD... mejor te pregunto otra cosa... dime, ¿Luna o Celestia? *en la pantalla aparecen las imágenes de las princesas*

-enmil: pos ya te dije la respuesta a celestia, ya todo lo demás ya lo dije... !CELESTIA LOVE X3! ok ignore eso ultimo ._.

-SonicRush: oookey... creo que lo ignoraré... de hecho... creo que todos lo harán... siguiente cuechon, ¿cuál es tu mane preferida?...

-enmil: celestia se incluye...

-Aza: *desde el público* ¡no soquete!

-enmil: jeje... ya fuera de broma... a fluttershy, me gusta su forma tímida y amable, dígame a quien le llegaría a odiar, es tan kawaii :3... celestia no te pongas celosa por esto

-Celestia: *desde el público* no hay problema... *lanza una mirada a Fluttershy... la pegaso se desmaya XD*

-enmil: oookey... gracias por comprender...

-SonicRush: bien, siguiente pregunta... ¿cuál es tu poni de fondo preferida?

-enmil: ¡Derpy!, me encanta eso ojos disparejos, es lo que la hace única, no éxite ninguna como ella, aunque muera mlp recordaré a derpy hasta el final... bueno también a todo jeje.

-SonicRush: yo tambien la quiero XD... bien bro, dime, ¿algún ficcioner preferido?

-enmil: no tengo preferido para decir yo lo trato por igual

-SonicRush: okey, entonces... ¿alguien de tu familia sabe que eres brony?

-enmil: toda mi familia lo sabe, mis amigo igual lo saben, hasta uno de ellos a visto la serie, pero no llegaron aceptar su brony interior... de lo que se pierden

-SonicRush: ¡exacto!... bueno bro, dime ahora... y no mientas eh... ¿eres clopero? ¿qué opinas de eso? *todos en el público esperan la respuesta*

-enmil: para aclarar, el hecho que escribí clop en mi fanfic no signifique que lo sea, no soy clopero... opino que me importa un pepino, si alguien le gusta bien por el, si alguien no les gusta pos también bien por el, yo los aceptare sea o no cloperos... pero tampoco se pasen de lanza hablando todo el dia de como cojen a un pony puede llegar a hartar ._: y quienes los odia,n no sean putos, ustedes ven p*** que eso es mas perjudicador que ver ponis cogiendo ._.

-Aza: *gritando desde el público* ¡no finjas, bien que te gusta!

-enmil: ¡mira quien lo dice!, al weon que le da una erecciones alas en tan solo pensarlo...

-Aza:*con las alas levantadas* no mames... era mi secreto -_- ...

-enmil: usted empezó... *mirando al público*perdón siempre es asi...

-SonicRush: jeje... ese secreto es algo extraño XD... en fin bro, dime ¿quién es tu villano peferido? *en la pantalla aparecen las imágenes de todos los villanos*

-enmil: ehmm... en lo de villanos yo elijo a tirek... como NO villano favorito... es que está ruco para tener que robar magia, y además vales verga si no tienes magia, los otros puede hacer mas cosas que tú que solo sabes robar magia... ahora sí enserio... Sombra, me gusta el diseño que le dieron, si lo hace que se vea amenazador, espero que vuelvas Sombra en la quinta temporada...

-Sombra: *desde el público* yo espero lo mismo XD...

-SonicRush: bien, ahora dime bro... si tuvieras la opción de dejar todo e ir a vivir a Equestria... ¿la tomarías?...

-enmil: sí, dejaría todo por ir a Equestria... para estar con Celestia,*mirando a Celestia* dejo mi vida para esta en la tuya :3 y me vale que vivas un millón de años quiero vivir esos años contigo X3

-Aza:*gritando desde el público* ¡ya pide matrimonio!...

-enmil: si pero tu pagaras la boda..

-Aza: ¿es enserio?...

-enmil: muy enserio... entonces ya anda ahorrando dinero por si me caso...

-SonicRush: ookey, no te olvides de invitarme a la boda eh... en fin bro, ¿alguna otra serie aparte de MLP?

-enmil: por ahora me esta gustando una serie llamada Steven universe, pensé que no me gustaría la serie pero me equivoqueé como antes lo hice con mlp, me encantó :3

-SonicRush: jeje... última pregunta bro... ¿cuál es tu Shippin favorito?

-enmil: shippin... ¡yo y Celestia! *todos en el público lo miran*... ¡¿que?! se vale soñar no ._. ... bueno ya el de flutteshy y discord, para mi es el mejor shipping, y me vale verga que diga que es otro, es mi shipping no el suyo...

-Aza: *gritando desde el público* ¡Aburiiiiiiidoooooo!

-enmil: ¡ahora sí cabrón! *se lanza hacia el público y comienzan a pelear*

-SonicRush: genial... muy bien amigos, ese fue enmil... recuerden visitar mis otros fics... que quizá actualize la otra semana XD... es que tengo muchas tareas jeje... un gran saludo y hasta la próxima...


	16. Entrevista 14: Music Clue

Entrevista 14: "Music Clue"

* * *

*se abre el telón... se puede observar el mismo sillón negro para tres personas de todas las entrevistas... en el público están todos los personajes principales, secundarios y villanos de la serie, ademas de Ficcioners y personajes de los fics...*

*Canción: Escape- The toxic avenger*

*aplausos, aparece SonicRush en el escenario*

-SonicRush: HELLOWWWWW!... ya enserio, hola a todos y bienvenidos a la primera entrevista de esta noche... de hecho hoy serán tres las entrevistas y un bonus de "Ronda Rápida" XD, como siempre estoy muy contento jeje... bien, sin más demora pido un gran apluso para el primer invitado... él es... ¡"Music Clue"!

*Canción: Animals- Martin Garrix*

*al fondo del set aparece un pegaso con lentes de pasta oscuros con lineas entreambos vidrios, de crin verde azulada, melena negra, una cutie mark de nota musical... mientras se acerca saluda a todo el mundo*

-Music Clue: *sube al escenario y saluda a Rush* hola amigo, un gusto estar aquí

-SonicRush: el gusto es mío bro, toma asiento *ambos se sientan en el sofá*... bien, puedo descirte Music ¿cierto?

-Music Clue: está bien :D

-SonicRush: okey Music... para empezar, ¿podrías contarnos un poco más de tí?

-Music: muy bien... *toma mucho aire* ¡Hola a todos!, soy de México, tengo 15 años, y me gusta escuchar musica, cantar, tocar guitarra y sobre todo escribir. Aunque ahora tengo una obsesion con Nirvana y Muse, pero mas con Nirvana +o+, ojala hubieran hecho más albumes, se quedaron solo en 4 y bien pudieron crear mas exitos musicales *llora desconsoladamente mientras agarra un album Nevermind que sacó de la nada*... pero el pasado es pasado! *avienta el álbum y se oye el grito de un gato XD*... aun hay genios musicales, y grandes músicos que me encanta oir, como: The Strokes, Muse, The Beatles y Queen *susurrando* aunque ya esten separadas estos dos ultimos grupos... También me gusta mucho leer, mi autor favorito es John Green, autor de bajo la misma estrella, sí, haters de la película, para mí no fue una típica historia simple, no, el libro es todo lo contrario a simple, es uno de los más profundos de los cuales he leído, ni siquiera sabía como hacer una historia tan compleja y al mismo tiempo de vida real hasta que leí este libro, y te deja pensar mucho. también el autor escribió Ciudades de Papel, libro que me encanta y es el que de los que más me he sentido identificado, además de El Diario de Greg, a John Green lo sigo en Youtube donde hace videoblogs con su hermano, otra cosa que me hizo darlo como mi autor favorito :3, una anecdota? No tengo, y si la tuviera me daría flojera recordar XD...

-SonicRush: jeje... bueno, ahora todos sabemos más sobre tí... mucho más XD... ahora dime bro, ¿desde cuando eres brony?

-Music: Desde el año pasado, fue un día que fui a la casa de mi tía, me puse en su sofá y luego vi que mi prima estaba viendo esa serie en la tele que estaba en frente de mí, yo ya sabía de la comunidad, y me daba curiosidad de el porqué la serie causaba tanto amor por adultos. Al final, me quede tan asombrado por la serie, por lo que comence a buscar otros episodios en Youtube, y cuando lei "My Little Dashie", me gusto tanto que me volvi un brony de corazón...

-SonicRush: ciertamente... "My Little Dashi" tocó el corazón de todos... lástima que la Dash del público sólo sirva para darme shocks eléctricos XD

-Rainbow Dash: *desde el público* ¡te escuché tarado!...

-SonicRush: ya, ya, calmado pueblo... mejor continuemos... dime Music, ¿qué fic es el que más te gustó escribir?

-Music: "My Little Derpy", fue el que me hizo darme cuenta cuánto me gusta escribir y fue el primer fic que hice, tuve un sentimiento que me es imposible describir, y lo que pasaba es que antes no sabía que era lo que más me gustaba hacer, hasta que me puse a hacer este fic y me di cuenta cual era mi pasión.

-SonicRush: jeje... almenos Derpy sigue siendo igual de dulce... no como otra pegaso de crin arcoiris...

-Rainbow Dash: *bufando* espero que tengas seguro...

-SonicRush: bueno, bueno... siguiente pregunta, ¿cuál es el fic que te gustó más leer?

-Music: "My Little Dashie", historia en la cual me basé la pasada que te conté, no lo leí, sino que lo escuché en un video, y me hizo llorar tanto :(, también fue con el que supe lo que son los fanfics.

-SonicRush: sip... una linda historia... ojala Dash no hubiera crecido XD...

-Rainbow Dash: *sale volando hacia Rush* ¡ahora sí sacaste bolet... *antes de que termine de hablar cae al escenario y se arrastra haciendo rechinar su cara contra el piso de madera*

-SonicRush: jeje... buen trabajo equipo... ahora regrésenla a su sitio *Luis y los demás humanos aparecen en el escenario y cargan a Dash, que tiene tres dardos clavados en el trasero XD*... continuemos... dime bro, si tuvieras una cita con cualquier personaje *le da el cupón de cita*... ¿a quién elegirías?

-Music: ¡Sunset Shimer! Sin lugar a duda, ¡si estas aquí quiero decirte que te amo! *desde el público Sunset se sonroja por lo dicho*

-SonicRush: ookey, siguiente pregunta, ¿Celestia o Luna? *en la pantalla detrás aparecen las imágenes de ambas princesas*

-Music: Luna! Sin lugar a duda, ella tiene una personalidad más compleja que la simple de la otra,y Celestia la llevo a la luna a su hermana por 1000 años? para qué? Sabía que iba a volver, porque ambas son inmortales, en mi caso yo hubiera usado los elementos para volverla a la normalidad, tal como lo hizo su propia alumna. *Celestia Lo intimida con su cuerno desde la primera fila*... ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿Me mandarás a la luna?! Yo tengo métodos para volver, sabes?.

-SonicRush: okey cálmense un poco, mejor pasemos a la otra pregunta... dime Music, ¿cuál es tu mane preferida? *en la pantalla aparecen las fotos de las seis protagonistas*

-Music: Uff... a decir verdad... ¡Pinkie Pie! Me encanta su personalidad tan graciosa, extrovertida y amable, de hecho el primer episodio que vi la protagonista era ella, aquel en el que quiere ser amigo de ese burro calvo infeliz...

-Rebuznón: *desde el público* ¡Oye! ¡Yo no soy calvo! *muestra su brillo de calva de repente, el brillo es tan grande que todos lo apuntan con ojos rojos mientras gritan ¡CALVO, CALVO!... "¡Mis ojos!" Dice una pony entre la multitud*

-Music: Amm... bueno, sigamos con las preguntas

-SonicRush: me parece bien... ahora dime, ¿cuál es tu poni de fondo preferida? *¿hace falta que diga lo que aparece en la pantalla? XD*

-Music: ¡Derpy! ¡eres genial, te amo! *Sunset mira a Derpy con ojos de fuego, ella se incomoda y se pone miedosa* Estee... pero no te pongas celosa Sunset, enserio...

-SonicRush: yo me preocuparía mas por el Doc *señalando un punto laser en la cabeza de Music*... Doc, baje el rayo, aquí nadie le quitará a Derpy...

-Doctor: okey, okey... pero no se pasen eh...

-SonicRush: bien, siguiente pregunta... ¿cuál es tu ficcioner preferido?

-Music: "TheGhostShadow", me encantan sus historias tan geniales, de el mi historia favorita es "Dos Humanos de Cuidado en Equestria"

-SonicRush: genial... bien, ahora otra pregunta... ¿alguien de tu familia o amigos sabe que eres brony?

-Music: Todos en mi familia saben que soy brony, también mis amigos, y de algunos compañeros me he ganado un rechazo y burla :(, pero mi familia me respeta y también mis mejores amigos y amigas...

-SonicRush: jeje... es bueno saberlo bro... bien, ahora dime ¿eres clopero?... ¿qué opinas de eso?

-Music: No, yo respeto los gustos de todos, hagas que hagas, es tu decisión. pero no me gusta la idea de que un niño busce imagenes de su serie favoritas y se encuentre con clop. Así que tambien a los cloperos le pido que le bajen a las tantas imagenes que suben al internet

-SonicRush: eso es cierto... siguiente pregunta, dime bro ¿cuál es tu villano preferido de la serie?

-Music: Sunset Shimmer, ¡te amo!

-SonicRush: jeje... bien, dime ahora ¿si tuvieras la opción de dejar todo e ir a vivir a equestria... ¿la tomarías?

-Music: No, a decir verdad, tengo responsabilidades aquí como es el cuidar a mi hermano menor y no podría dejar tampoco a mis padres y amigos, otra cosa es el que vivir en un lugar donde no haya tanta tecnología de la actualidad no me gustaría mucho

-SonicRush: jeje... eso de la tecnología si que es un problema... bien bro, ¿alguna otra serie que te guste además de MLP?

-Music: Steven Universe me encanta, también Hora de Aventura y la saga de Cell en Dragon Ball Z, tambiénm un anime llamado To Aru Kagaku No Railgun, no me importa lo que digan de esa serie. Esta genial y es de los animes que más me han gustado.

-SonicRush: y otra pregunta... ¿cuál es tu shippin preferido?

-Music: Fluttershy y Discord, son una muy adorable pareja. *se escucha un "¡sí!" desde el grupo de villanos... todos voltean y ven a Discord abrazando un peluche de Fluttershy*

-SonicRush: oookey... eso fue tod... *recibe un golpe de parte de cierta pegaso multicolor* ¡¿quién la despertó?!*comienza a recibir golpes hasta caer al suelo... todos comienzan a pelear sin ninguna razón XD*

-Music: *caminando en medio de la pelea mientras busca algo* Oh, Nirvana, no te vuelvo a tirar jamás *dice mientras recoge su disco del suelo*

-Sunset Shimer: ¡Ahi estas! ¿Quién es esa Nirvana de la que hablas?

-Music: ¡Oh! Sunset, no es lo que parece, ¡te lo contare en la cita enserio!

-SonicRush:*sale golpeado de debajo de su sofá* e...esa fue la primera entrev...*lo arrastran de regreso a la pelea* ¡no se olviden de leer las otras y comentaaaaaarrr!...


	17. Entrevista 15: Alexis327

Entrevista 15: "Alexis327"

* * *

*se abre el telón... en el público todos están atentos*

*Canción: Escape- The Toxic Avenger*

*Aparece SonicRush en el escenario*

-SonicRush: ¡Hola a todos!... es un gusto saludarlos denuevo en esta segunda entrevista de la noche... bueno, me dejo de formalidades y empiezo con la entrevista :D... démosle un gran aplauso a... ¡"Alexis327"!

*al fondo del set aparece un poni blanco, de melena negra, alas de murciélago, un Hud de bo2, Cutie Mark de una uña de guitarra y unos lentes de aumento... se acerca saludando a todo el mundo*

-Alexis327: *sube al escenario y saluda a Rush* hola bro

-SonicRush: hola Alexis... lo sé... tardé un poco en invitarte, pero lo importante es que ya estás aquí, así que toma asiento ;D *ambos se sientan en el sofá*... por cierto, creoq ue puedo decirte Alexis ¿cierto?

-Alexis327: *asiente con la cabeza* aham...

-SonicRush: genial, ahora, para dar inicio... podrías contarnos un poco más sobre tí?...

-Alexis: soy de Mexico, Nogales Sonora para ser presisos, tengo 17 años, lo sé toy viejo jeje... mis hobbys son jugar cod ghosts, motorstorm apocalypses, etc... y bueno, una anécdota mía es que me suspenden de la escuela por jugar adentro de salón lol.

-SonicRush: jeje... eso es algo gracioso, de seguro a varios les ha pasado, ahora dime bro, ¿desde cuando eres brony?

-Alexis: Desde oir my Little dashie y lo diré, ese fic merece ser una película de paramount studios...

-SonicRush: jeje... eres el segundo que se convirtió en grani gracias a Dash... el tercero contándome a mí XD... *susurrando* pero ella es muy orgullosa...

-Rainbow Dash: *desde el público* ¡¿dijiste algo Rush?!

-SonicRush: nada, nada... mejor pasemos a la siguiente... ¿qué fic fue el que más te gustó escribir?

-Alexis: "mlp equestria gilrs armonía quebrada la plaga"...

-SonicRush: es bueno :D... ahora cambiemos un poco el rumbo... ¿qué fic de otro autor te gustó más leer?

-Alexis:"Vacaciones Dimencionales", "mi vida y mis poderes ocultos", "120" y "Aventuras en ponyville". Hay pa´ las cocas.

-Sonicrush: cool... bien, *saca el cupón de citas gratis* esta pregunta es una de las favoritas... si tuvieras una cita con cualquier personaje... ¿cual sería?

-Alexis: applejack versión eg. *se escucha un "yeeehaa" desde el público"

-SonicRush: ehmm... creo que esa fue la Applejack poni... no me parece haber invitado a las humanizadas XD... mejor continuemos, dime bro ¿Luna o Celestia? *en la pantalla aparecen las imágenes de ambas princesas*

-Alexis: princesa gamer luna.

-SonicRush: jeje... ya me la veia venir XD... ¿y tu mane preferida?*en la pantalla aparecen imágenes de las seis portadoras

-Alexis: AJ *se esucha otro "yeeehaa" desde el público*

-SonicRush: okey, okey, esto me está confundiendo... ¿están aquí las humanizadas?

-... *nadie responde en el público*

-SonicRush: oookey, enton... *se escucha otro "yeehaa" en el público* podrían dejar de hacer eso... *todos voltean a ver a Applejack

-Applejack: ehmm... yo no lo estoy haciendo

-SonicRush: jeje... olvidé que en el local del frente están haciendo un rodeo XD *en el público todos hacen un faceplam y facehoof*... bien, continuemos, dime bro ¿cuál es tu poni de fondo preferida? *en la pantalla aparecen imágenes de todas las ponis de fondo

-Alexis: Vinyl Scratch

-SonicRush: muy buena decisión :D... ahora dime bro, ¿tienes algún Ficcioner preferido?

-Alexis: Sonicrush y el creador original de "armonía quebrada".

-SonicRush: jeje... gracias por la mención... pos ahora cuentanos, ¿alguien de tu familia o amigos sabe que eres brony?

-Alexis: Solo mi hermano menor y su nombre en playstation es The4nibal.

-SonicRush: jeje... de seguro lo están anotando por ahí para jugarle unas partidas ;D... bien, continuemos, ¿eres clopero?... ¿qué opinas de eso?

-Alexis: no lo soy y eso me puso en un problema y puse a un primo de santa ana sonora por que puse en el historia red tuve. (inserte cara de troll).

-SonicRush: jajajaja... una buena broma... bien bro, dime ¿quién es tu villano preferido de la serie? *en la pantalla aparecen las imágenes de los villanos*

-Alexis: Original Tirek, de fanfic cybrian spear versión original.

-SonicRush: bien bro, aquí va otra favorita... si tuvieras la opción de dejar todo e ir a vivir a equestria... ¿la tomarías?...

-Alexis: si pero me llevaría mis armas favoritas ak74 y magnum cal.44.

-SonicRush: jeje, yo tambien lo haria XD, bien bro ¿alguna otra serie que te guste aparte de MLP?...

-Alexis: martin mystery, code iyoko, sin chan y 1000 maneras de morir.

-SonicRush: la última es graciosa... aunque algo malévola XD... y dime bro ¿cuál es tu shippin preferido?

-Alexis: tengo dos sunset sparkle y flutterdash...

-SonicRush: oookey, con esto damos por concluida... la primera parte de la entrevista :D *todos miran confundidos*... sí amigos... esta vez bueno, él me entrevistará a mí, como se ha hecho algunas veces atrás jeje

-Alexis: bien, empecemos con las preguntas :D... dime Rush ¿desde cuando conoces a Dash?

-SonicRush: yo ehmm... creo que desde que vi la serie por primera vez, sus colores me llamaron la atención *susurrando* pero su caracter no XD

-Rainbow Dash: *desde el público* ¡¿otra vez dijiste algo?!

-SonicRush: nope... siguiente pregunta

-Alexis: bien, dime ¿Qué opinas de los niños rata?

-SonicRush: pos... no me agrada la idea de que esos niños anden jodiendo a todos... sin ofender, pero el que juegen minecraft u otro juego no los hace ratas, a decir verdad me importa un carajo lo que jueguen... lo que a mi parecer los hace ratas es andar jodiendo e insultando a cualquiera, y eso es molesto...

-Alexis: bien, dime ahora ¿que shipping yuri te a gustado?

-SonicRush: ehmm... sorry, no puedo responder esa pregunta... no son muy apegado al yuri... a decir verdad no me llama la atención jeje

-Alexis:okey, ahora otra pregunta... si applejack y rainbow dash arman una pelea de bar y están sus versiónes de equestria girls y mauroz ¿Qué es lo que harias?

-SonicRush: pos... creo que sería algo difícil, de hecho... ella dos son mis favoritas XD... creo que trataría de separarlas... aunque un buen golpe de parte de Applejack podría dejarme en estado de coma XD

-Alexis: ¿cod advance warfare o battlefield hardline?

-SonicRush: ehmm... Call Of Duty... se ve un poco más de empeño en ese juego XD

-Alexis: ¿ que juego de zombies te gustó mas?

-SonicRush: pos... hay muchos, pero el que más me gustó es el de Left 4 Dead XD... me agradó porque lo jugué con Alex y Darwin cuando éramos más chicos... y bueno, al parecer era la primera vez que ellos lo iban a jugar... terminaron teniendo pesadillas por dos días XD... típico de cuando sólo éramos niños... aunque luego nos dimos cuenta de que no daba miedo XD...

-Alexis: yyyyy... eso es todo XD

-SonicRush: muy bien bro, me agradaron tus preguntas, me hicieron recordar un poco de mi vida y mis amigos jeje... bueno público, esa ha sido la segunda entrevista de las tres de esta noche... así que espero den un vistazo a las otras dos y al bonus XD... y no se olviden de comentar... hasta la próxima ;D


	18. Entrevista 16: FHix

Entrevista 16: "FHix"

* * *

*se abre el telón*

*Canción: Escape- The toxic avenger*

*aparece Rush en el escenario*

-SonicRush: ¡hola a todo el mundo!... espero que esten pasándola bien, en fin, hemos llegado a la tercera entrevista de esta noche... y bueno, por último pero no menos importante... y para cerrar con broche de oro ten

-poni en el público: ¡aburridooooo!

-SonicRush: bien, bien, dejo de hacer hora y me pongo en la entrevista... pero antes, es un placer informarles que esta vez tendremos un invitado, o mejor dicho invitada muy loca... así que espero que les agrade el humor un poco alocado... o mejor dicho muy alocado XD... y sin más demoras... déjenme presentarles a... ¡"FHix"!...(una aclaración, la invitada es argentina... así que imagínense su acento al hablar mientras leen, para que sea más simple entender el humor XD)

*Canción: Almafuerte- Sé vos*

*al fondo del set aparece una humana, de baja estatura y un poco rellenita XD... de plo rubio y ojos azules (bien herencia alemana XD)... trae puestos unos jeans, unos borcegos (algo así como botas XD) de color negro, una camisa a cuadros azul y blanco y unos anteojos de marco fino... mientras se acerca saluda a todos en el público*

-FHix: *sube al escenario y saluda a Rush* hola SonicRush... es un gusto estar aquí

-SonicRush: jeje... si quieres puedes decirme sólo Rush, todos lo hacen... bien hora de la entrevista :D *ambos toman asiento en el sofá*... jeje... creo que no puedo acortar tu nombre... digo, Fhix ya se oye corto XD

-FHix: lo sé jeje... por cierto, un amigo mío quiso venir a la entrevista también... se llama Juan Seco y bueno, es de una dimensión alterna de mis fics...

-SonicRush: haberlo dicho antes... puede pas... *antes de que termine un unicornio blanco de crin negra enrulada aparece al fondo del set... está cargando unas mochilas mientras revolotea la bandera de Equestria... mientras se acerca canta la meldía de Bad moon rising de Creedence... pero a su estilo XD*

-Juan Seco:

Equestria, decime qué se siente  
Tener en casa a tu papá

Celestia, te juro que aunque pasen los años  
Nunca nos vamos a olvidar

Que Discord te gambeteó  
Luna con los fans te ganó  
Estás llorando desde el primer capítulo hasta hoy…

A Twilight la van a ver  
la corona se va a traer

¡Maradona  
es más grande que Pelé!

*Al llegar arriba del escenario, deja las cosas al lado del sillón, pone cara de asco y se tapa la nariz* Uy, loco, desinfecten el auditorio algún día... que hay un olor a rata muerta que te voltea. ¡Me arde la nariz! *estornudo sonoro* *mira al público* Y también, está lleno hasta el tope esto. Parece la Plaza de Mayo cuando Perón daba discursos desde la Casa Rosada. ¿No sienten el olor a chivo, a pata y a bola que hay acá? ¡Es asfixiante!

-SonicRush: *cof* *cof*... buenas noches...

-Juan Seco: jeje... hola... ¿cómo te va?

-FHix: ¡Juan!... ¡sé más educado pelotudo!, ¡después te quejas de que no te invitan a las fiestas!...

-SonicRush: ya veo... hola Juan... mi nombre es SonicRush y bueno, soy el dueño de este fic...

-Juan: *ignora a Rush mientras buca alguien en el público* sí,sí, hola... ¡Eh, amigo! *saludando al Sombra de los palcos... que ya sabemos que no es su amigo porque es de otra dimensión*

Sombra: *desde el público* ¡Oye, yo no te conozco!

Juan: Pos claro que no, negro, si vo' so' el de esta realidad alterna. El Negro que es mi amigo se quedó a cuidar las casas en nuestra dimensión alterna. Y te digo, te vas a morir de envidia, porque yo fui y le salvé la vida, viteh, y le cagué la trama al episodio. Porque somos grandes amigos de la infancia, nomás que paridos por distintas madres, y si no supiera lo que sé, pensaría que sos un hermano gemelo perdido de él que se robaron los militares allá por el '76 con la dictadura de Videla...

FHix (le doy un golpe): ¡Ya te dije que con eso no se jode!

Juan: Bueno, bueno, la cuestión es que mi amigo en Negro no vino porque está hecho pelota, si no sabés cómo se viene y hace bardo acá nomás. Tuvo un… pequeño percance con una alicornio, pero está vivo por suerte. Aunque casi que mete una pata en el cajón… hecho bolsa estaba. Pero lo que sí les mandó un mensaje *saca un papel con unas letras ilegibles y se pone unos anteojos bien a lo nerd* Cito: "Tengo entendido que todos me critican (a mí y a todos mis hermanos de los universos paralelos de Equestria, ya sea la serie original o el fandom) porque no aparecí mucho en el capítulo, que no hice nada y todo ese fato. La verdad es que me doy cuenta de lo pelotudos que son los bronis con respecto a saber criticar la serie. Porque como dice el dicho: "la culpa no es del chancho, sino del que le da de comer", y por eso les digo: ¡ES TODO CULPA DE ESOS IMBÉCILES DE HASBRO, RACISTAS INMUNDOS PELELES CARAS DE PEPINO Y CEREBRO DE PAPA HIJOS DE UNA GRAN MONA PELUDA, LA CULPA ES DE LOS PELAGATOS INFELICES TARADOS Y BRUTOS QUE PUSIERON A ESCRIBIR EL CAPÍTULO, YO NO TENGO LA CULPA DE LOS DIÁLOGOS O LA ACTUACIÓN QUE ME DIERON! ¡ESTO CON LAUREN FAUST NO PASABA! Podré haber muerto (bueno, yo no, jeje) como un estúpido o como un mártir, ¡pero los hay piores! La verdad es que me chupa un h**** Hasbro, lo que ustedes piensen y todo eso, la vida es corta pa' andar preocupándose de lo que piensan de uno. Porque bueno, peor es esa fulana del principio de la quinta temporada que se terminó metiendo en unas cuevas infinitas, ¡se va cagar de hambre por boluda! Yo tengo a mi amigo del alma, Juan Seco, y una que otra cosa, así que déjense de joder.

P.D. Pareceré mexicano pero no lo soy. Pinches bronis, me cago en los bronis. Y en las pegasisters también… ok no, en ellas no.

Ahora estoy en el baño y un desgraciau se robó el papel higiénico. Solamente hay cómics de esos que sacaron sobre mi "supuesta" historia y ése de un espejo y un mundo paralelo, no sé qué mierda, y no sirven ni para limpiarse el osh, puesto que es papel plastificado… y eso no saca, ¡DESPARRAMA!

¡JODER, ME LLEVA LA CHINGADA!" *y Juan Seco agrega:* Con odio y diarrea, Sombra, ex rey del Imperio de Cristal y ahora jubilado del PAMI. *Juan se parte de la risa*

*todos los bronys del público quieren ir a golpear a Juan por lo de cagarse en ellos... por suerte Luis y el resto de humanos aparecen y calman las cosas...*

-Juan Seco: *viendo a los 5 humanos del fic* Upa, ¡acá tienen seguridad como en los boliches también! ¡Son unos roperos estos chabones! Mmmm, y si no son milicos experimentados le pego en el palo. ¡Guarda Negro que pueden traer picanas o cachiporras!

-Sombra: ¡QUE NO TE CONOZCO!...

-SonicRush: ya, ¡calmado pueblo!...

-FHix: oye Juan... ¿no tienes otra cosa que hacer?

-Juan Seco: Ahora, si alguien es tan amable de indicarme dónde está la cocina que quiero calentar agua pa'l mate antes de la entrevista y me olvidé el calorito pa' calentarla.

-SonicRush: ¡DARWIIIINN!... *aparece Darwin en el escenario*

-Darwin: ¿que hubo?

-SonicRush: llévate a Juan a la cocina... por el camino largo

-Darwin: entendido... *lleva a Juan*

*mientras se van*

-Juan: Che, ¿qué tenés que ver vos con ése tipo que dice que el hombre desciende del mono?

-Darwin: Pues… sólo el nombre…

-Juan: ¡A mí no me engañas! Seguro debe ser tu padre…

-SonicRush: bien, luego de todo esto... al fin la primera pregunta XD... para empezar Fhix... por qué no nos cuentas un poco más sobre tí

-FHix: De mí podría decir un montón de cosas, o tal vez no tantas: vengo de Argentina, tengo veinte años, estoy soltera pero sin apuro, y me gusta escribir desde que soy chiquita, eso explica que por lo general tengo una vocabulario más desarrollado y todo eso, tampoco voy a hacer gala de mi talento que después no me va querer nadie. Bueno, leo mucho, escribo cuando puedo, y más que nada si tengo inspiración. Entre mis hobbys… *aparecen Frodo y Sam detrás de bambalinas*

-Frodo: Hola, señorita, ¿de casualidad no ha visto un anillo dorado colgando de una cadena? Paramos a comer en un bar, se armó una pelea y cuando me di cuenta no lo tenía más.

**Mientras tanto con Juan:**

*se ve al poni caminando junto a Darwin... de pronto encuentra un anillo*

-Juan: Che, mirá que lindo anillo me encontré. Mirá, hasta tiene grabados y todo"

**Volviendo al set:**

-FHix: No, no disculpáme. *se van los hobbits, muy preocupados* Volviendo a lo que nos compete, mis hobbys principales son, escribir por supuesto, y dibujar, más que nada con lápices de colores. Alguna vez pinté con acrílicos, pero no se me da muy bien, je. Otra opción son los lápices al pastel, que son como crayones pero no son crayones, sino más bien como tizas, que vos le podés pasar el dedo y lo difuminás. En cuanto a alguna anécdota, tengo dos: una de la vez en que me atacó un tero, y la otra de cuando me caí de un caballo. Sobre la primera, iba yo caminando, y vi que en le zanja había un pichón de tero, los teros son aves autóctonas de la zona donde vivo, que tienen plumaje gris, pecho blanco, un copete en la cabeza like a boss, y unas púas en las alas que te cortan si te rozan *todos en el público la miran con cara de "no me digas"* La cuestión es que cuando me acerqué al pichón, (los teros son muy sobre protectores con sus pichones), me pasó la madre volando por delante, y me alejé. Tienen un cantito, "teru, teru" que te puede volver loco si lo escuchás demasiado. Sobre la de que me caí del caballo, estábamos de visita en el campo de un amigo con mi familia, iba a dar un paseo en caballo, pero se ve que se resbaló la montura y me caí de costado. Tengo que admitir que la equitación no es lo mío, por no decir que en mi ciudad natal casi todo está relacionado con caballos: ahí se hace la Fiesta Provincial del Caballo, imagínense, pero a mí no me jodas, yo los veo, son muy lindos y todos pero de montar, nada.

-SonicRush: jeje... que interes...

-Juan Seco: *aparece denuevo e interrumpe a Rush* Che, ya volví… ¿Sabés que me tuve que ir a La Quiaca más o menos para calentar agua? ¡No hay un miserable tanque ni una mugre pava acá! Encima la tetera que había era muy chica, y la estaban ocupando para el té… ¿Sabés de qué más me di cuenta? ¡Que no traje la maldita yerba! ¡No hay mate sin yerba como no hay termo sin mate! Y yo si no tomo mate a esta hora, me agarra la chiripiorca…

*Juan Seco saca del bolso un extraño collar, se lo pone y con su magia abre un portal mágico. Adentro se ve que hay una mesa en la que Sombra les enseña, o intenta enseñarles, a jugar un juego de cartas a Twilight y a Spike. Se nota a leguas que Spike le agarra mejor la mano al juego, jeje*

-Juan: ¡Negro!

-Sombra *levanta la cabeza y mira hacia el hoyo*: ¿Qué hacés ahí boludo?

-Juan: Pasame el paquete de yerba, que ya tengo listo el mate pero no lo puedo empezar…

-Sombra: Ahí lo tenés al pelotudo! ¡Te dije que revisaras bien que llevabas todo!

-Juan: ¡Loco, no me hablés que no sos mi vieja! Dale, pásame el tarro o el paquete, y un poco de burrito, cedrón y cola de zorro *son yuyos*. Y un sobre de boldo si tenés…

-Sombra: ¿Algo más?

-Juan: Sí, un pinito pa' perfumar el ambiente porque estamos todos acá hacinados, como no se tire uno un pedo de los bravos no queda nadie.

-Sombra: Mejor asegúrense que nadie prenda una bengala o se tire un pedo de los bravos porque no va quedar nadie…*Juan le da un golpe en la nariz* ¡Foo, ya voy!

*unos segundos después, Sombra aparece en el portal y le pasa a Juan un paquete de yerba "Nobleza gaucha", una bolsa con todos los yuyos y el té de boldo y un rollo de servilleta*

-Juan: ¿Esto es para las tortas?

-Sombra: NO, boludo, es por si te dan ganas de sacarte una duda y alguien se robó el papel del baño. Tengo entendido que los lugares públicos desconocen su existencia…

-Juan: Che, pero dame del higiénico, la servilleta raspa mucho…

-Sombra: *corre con un codazo a Juan y asoma la nariz para ver al público* ¡Correte que quiero chusmear! Uh, chabón, hay ochocientos changos y la madre… ¿Qué es esto, un acto de La Cámpora? Porque esté lleno de salames… *nota a su doble entre el público* ¿Y ése coso negro qué es? ¡Es más feo que una verruga en la espalda!

*Juan Seco se ríe, y todos los demás hace lo mismo*

-Juan: ¡Es tu doble, pedazo de pelotudo!

-Sombra: Buéh, por lo menos ahora sé que hay cosas peores... ¡Eh, loco, dos pesos la vista! *se escuchan las voces de Twilight y Spike detrás reclamando mirar por el agujero también*

-Juan: Negro, mejor andá cerrando que estamos quedando desubicados como chupete en el cu**.

-Sombra: Ta' bien, pero mandale un saludo a los que me eligieron como villano favorito, y fíjate si le podés manguear a n1god unos cuantos de esos boletos de citas gratis…

-Juan: ¿Para qué los querés si ya tenés tu huesito vo'?

-Sombra: *con una risa y un tono sospechoso* ¡para canjearlos o venderlos, pa' qué más!

-Juan: Pero mirá el grone sinvergüenza. ¡Todo por no laburar! *se cierra el portal* Ejem, bueno, ¿en qué estábamos? Che, loco, qué cara de ojete tenés *el Sombra del palco no se ve muy contento que digamos por el encuentro*

-SonicRush: *suspira y se levanta del sofá*...*hablando hacia el público* ¿me disculpan un momento?... *se va detrás del esenario* AHORA SÍ QUE SE LO CARGUE EL PAYASO A ESE CABRÓN... ESTÁ JODIENDOME TODA LA PINCHE ENTREVISTA... ¡TODITA!... *aparece denuevo en el escenario*... *cof* *cof* lo siento, necesitaba atender un asunto...

-FHix: ¿Podemos continuar ya? Estoy empezando a revisar la posibilidad de mandarlos a los dos a la…

-Juan: No, no, pare, pare, Patrona, no se me enoje. Acá ya preparé el mate y las masitas… Mire qué lindas pastafrolas, con dulce de membrillo y de batata… tortas fritas en aceite… medialunas con dulce de leche, alfajores de maicena… Todo producción de la zona, che…

-SonicRush: *se sienta en el sofá* bueno, continuando con la entrevista... dime Fhix, ¿desde cuando eres pegasister?

-FHix: Creo que a partir del 2012, no sé con exactitud determinar cuándo se me ocurrió un día poner en Youtube el nombre de la serie, y mirarme tres temporadas juntas en cuestión de semanas. Recuerdo que mis primeros contactos con lo que es MLP fueron dos imágenes: una era de Spike, Rainbow Dash y Pinkie Pie, de uno de los videos de Poni. Mov (en ese momento ni idea, claro), y la primera imagen que me descargué era de Fluttershy, con un atuendo increíble y un arma brutal. Ya de ahí no tengo registros (ojalá la memoria humana fuera tan exacta y precisa como la de las computadoras). Lo cierto es que entrar al mundo de My Little Pony es como empezar a vender droga o sacar fiado en el almacén: te vas metiendo hasta el cuello y casi que no hay salida racional posible. No sé por qué no me siento tan "bronie" o "pegasister", pero la comunidad me atrae un montón, es increíble es despliegue artístico que hay, tanto en música, animaciones, imágenes, y por supuesto, fanfics. En la primera página relacionada a MLP a la que entré fue la Wiki Fan Labor, mi cuenta todavía existe ahí pero está más abandonada que las escuelas de mi país… está bien, tal vez no tanto. Después caí acá en FanFiction y bueno, qué puedo decir, es todo muy buena onda, por ahí te encontrás uno que otro loco, pero por lo general son todos muy amorosos.

-SonicRush: jeje... eso es cierto, el fand...

-Juan: *interrumpe a Rush* Che, pibe, ¿querés un mate?

-SonicRush: *facepalm* viejo... intento hacer una entrevista...

-Juan: ehmm... ¿querés el mate o no?

-SonicRush: ¿ma´ que?

-FHix: mate, no es más que una infusión tradicional acá en Argentina, la compartimos con los uruguayos y los paraguayos, creo...

SonicRush: Parece una yerba como para drogarse…

-Juan: ¿Cómo que droga? ¿CÓMO QUE DROGA? ¡El mate no es ninguna droga, para su información! Tomá, probalo y decime si te produce algún efecto adverso, más que un dolor de tripas o un gusto amargo, porque no lo tomamos con azúcar, no vas a sentir. *SonicRush acepta el mate que le alcanza Juan* Eso sí, cuidado que está ca…

-SonicRush: *prueba un poco y se quema* ¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!

-Juan: …liente. ¿Te quemaste la lengua, boludo?

-SonicRush: *lágrimas en los ojos y carraspea o algo así* No, no, está bien. Tiene buen sabor…

-Juan: Por la cara que pusiste, te quemaste hasta el apellido. ¿Seguro que vas a poder seguir? Mirá, mandate una medialuna con dulce de leche, jojojo, son buenísimas… Puede parecer que tiene una consistencia o apariencia especial, peor te aseguro que está hecho 100% con azúcar, leche, esencia de vainilla y bicarbonato de sodio. ¡Es una delicia de la casa, pa´chuparse los dedos! Y en todo lo que le pongas queda rico, hasta el chorizo seco… Eh, no, eso mejor olvídenlo…

-SonicRush: *prueba la medialuna*hmm... Está muy bueno :D… creo que a Pinkie le gustaría saber la receta...

-Juan: ¡Eh, Pinki, después te paso la receta así lo hacen en la confitería donde trabajás, vas a ver que en un mes vas a estar forrada en guita!

-Pinkie Pie:*desde el público* Oki Doki Loki….

-SonicRush: bien, continuemos entonces... dimde Fhix, ¿qué fic te gustó más escribir?

\- FHix: Entre los fics que más me gustó escribir, debo mencionar primero que nada "El Destierro de Luna". Cuarenta páginas en Word, un duro trabajo de culisilli y manos en el teclado, y una historia que si quisiera no podría haber escrito mejor. Está inspirado en un one-shot de Princess Super Star, llamado "Un solsticio sin luna", que narra la angustia de Celestia durante los mil años de destierro de su hermana. "El Destierro…" no sólo es uno de los mejores fics que escrito, sino unos de los más largos. Lo disfruté realmente muchísimo, ponerme en la piel de Luna, imaginarla en su situación, me ayudé con música especial, para sacar de adentro todo eso que con el simple pensamiento me costaba poner en palabras. Lo recomiendo para los aficionados a Luna y a su historia, no tiene por ahí todo lo mismo que se ve en otros sobre el tema. Por ahí les diría que no esperen leer a una Luna parada en la tierra lunar o discutiendo con su alter ego, Nightmare Moon, sólo lo digo para aclarar falsas expectativas. Tiene una carga emocional muy oscura y profunda, pero ése es más o menos el estilo con el que trabajo en mis fics, con algunas excepciones, claro. El segundo que puedo mencionar, cuyo título puede prestarse a confusión, es "La Vida es Risa", lo había planeado como un capítulo único, pero sería demasiado largo. Allí Pinkie Pie es secuestrada y vendida como esclava para servir a una nación al otro lado del Océano, que es totalmente antagonista de la pacífica Equestria: un régimen que derrocó a la monarquía gobernante para establecer una República, cambiándole el nombre e imponiendo un sistema de gobierno que acaba siendo peor que el anterior. Hay ponis en esa nación, pero no la están pasando muy bien… La pensé como una historia en donde transparentar temas que usualmente podemos encontrar en la vida real: capitalismo, comunismo, corrupción, política, machismo, rémoras de un sistema patriarcal… Para ir cerrando, voy a nombrar "Madre de una mariposa", que empecé hace poco, que trata sobre Fluttershy y sus padres. Y bueno, ya Juancito me está mirando con cara de perro mojado, y sólo me falta nombrar los últimos dos fics que disfruto escribiendo (y vaya que los disfruto): "Mi pequeña parodia: el humor es mágico (y la soda también)", que está en pausa por falta de ideas y tiempo, aunque ya tengo en mente un nuevo episodio, y por supuesto: "Dos boludos en Poniville". En realidad, era un segmento de "Mi pequeña parodia", pero ya llevaba más de cuatro capítulos y dije: "Nah, démosle a estos chicos su propio espacio, que acá hacen mucho huevo y están de sobra". Puede que mi humor no esté a la altura de lo que esperan algunos, qué sé yo, pero uno puede probar de todo, ¿no? Algunos escriben de terror, otros de amor, yo escribo desde el interior.

-Juan: Eh, sí lo que la patrona dijo, che. Y si alguno de los lectores aquí presente tiene ganas de leer nuestro fic, lo invitamos cordialmente, no se va a arrepentir. Pero porfa, dejen review che, no importa si al final no les gusta o nos dan con un caño. Si pasan por el fic, les regalamos un choripán y un vaso gratis de fernet con coca…

-FHix: Eso es más una propaganda política, Juancito. Y acá no creo que haya alguien interesado en tocar ese tema.

-Juan: O bueno, sino un peluche de su poni favorita, o un llavero, qué sé yo…

-SonicRush: jeje... créeme, te entiendo perfectamente... cando estoy inspirado escribo mucho... y bueno, la T1 de Vacaciones dimensionales tiene más de 100 mil palabras XD... ehmm... esta pregunta es un tanto diferente... ¿por qué de entre tantos personajes... elegiste al Sombrero?

-Sombra: ¡es Sombra!...

-SonicRush: oye tranquilo viejo... sólo lo digo de cariño ;D

-FHix: pues... porque es como el que nadie se esperaría ver llegar. Lo que tiene de bueno es que, como no hay nada oficial sobre su historia, le podés inventar lo que quieras. Y para mí va ser así siempre aunque IDWC haya publicado un cómic sobre su "origen", que por cierto leí y me decepcioné terriblemente. Además, no cuenta como cannon…

-SonicRush: jeje... buena respuesta... ahora dime, ¿cuál es el fic que te gustó más leer?

-FHix: Es un compromiso bastante importante responder a esto. Mi puerta a Fanfiction fue "Past Sins", Los Pecados Pasados, una traducción a cargo de AByC, que está incompleta y descontinuada, y es una cagada porque los seis capítulos que faltaban los tuve que buscar en la página original y leerlos en la malísima calidad de traducción de páginas de Google, pero por lo menos supe cómo terminó. Obvio que ahora tengo muchos más favoritos, como "Discord", de Filomental, que está tremendamente genial, qué más puedo decir, "La Reina Oscura" de Rombla, que finalizó hace unas semanas, "La voz del destino", de SevenAvroTsukino, espero haberlo dicho bien, con ochenta y pico capítulos increíbles, "Las locas aventuras de la familia de cristal" que me animó a entra en el género del humor, y "Una boda en Canterlot" de Eyedragon Ancalagon, uf, nombre largo y complicado, "A un mundo de distancia", de Sekhoya990, si alguno conoce a Beetlejuice, se dará una idea de lo divertido que es el fic, "My Little evil tales", una traducción de Iv Anhell, "Tenazas" de Goldman200 (imagínense a Rarity peleando con una cangrejo gigante por un diamante), "La culpa es de la manzana", de Aris y Drako… bueno, mejor corto acá porque está que ronca la cosa. Siguiente pregunta...

-SonicRush: *susurrando* ¿qué extraño?, Juan dejó de joder... ñehh... bien, la siguiente... *saca el cupón de citas* si tuvieras una cita con cualquier personaje... ¿a quién elegirías?

-FHix: la verdad ésta no sé respondértela porque, no sé, no tengo nada en vista. Había un personaje que me gustaba, pero ahora no me acuerdo ni quién es…

-Juan: A mí me llegó el rumor de que le gustaría salir con Blueblood…

*Blueblood se ajusta su pedorra corbata de moño, como si fuera importante*

-FHix: ¡No, por los fuegos fatuos de Morzat! Antes prefiero casarme con un chino, irme a vivir a China, y comer arroz chino todo el día. O meterme de kirchnerista, firme al lado de Cristina, o tomarme en damajuana el agua del riachuelo…

-Blueblood: ¡Hey! ¿Qué tengo yo de malo?

Poni del público: ¡En que te gusta estacionar la camioneta marcha atrás!

*Todos ríen*

-Juan: Eh, no sea tan mala…

-FHix: Boludeces, no, Juan…

-Juan: ¿Y Flash Sentry? ¿O el nabo ése de la jalea que no sé si es un doble masculino de Derpy?

*De un enorme tarro de mermelada sale el poni mencionado*

-¿Alguien dijo jalea?

-FHix: ¡QUE NO, CARAJO! Antes que eso me interno escuchando Arjona y leyendo a Paulo Cohello, o me voy a sembrar cacahuates a Polinesia… ¡No me manden giles, loco!

-Juan *con una voz nasal, anteojos y pecas, como de ñoño y unos papeles que sacó de la anda*: Ademáz, laz eztadízticas indican que Blueblood y Flaszsh Zentry encabezan la lizta de loz poniz máz odiadoz por el fandom. *con voz normal* Y por otro lado, en el "Club Todos Odiamos A Flash Sentry" del que yo formo parte, dicen que confundís la diarrea con la jalea.

Flash: ¡Yo no confundo la diarrea con la jalea!

Juan: ¡A ver, diferencialas!

Flash: Em, bueno…

Juan: ¡Perdiste! La jalea es mermelada y la diarrea es cagadera…

*Murmullos de asco en el público*

Juan: Bueno, entonces, ¿me puedo quedar yo al cupón? ¡Porfa, porfa, yo sí sé con quién quiero salir!

-SonicRush: bien, toma *le da el cupón* ¿a quién eliges?

-Juan: Emm… eh… yo… bueno, me gustaría salir con… Coco Chane….digo, Coco Pommel. Es muy kawaii, y además mi wafle…

-FHix: ¿Waffle?

-Juan: ¡Eh, waifu, digo, waifu!

*Desde el público se ve a una sonrojada Coco Pommel*

Coco: Um, gracias…

Juan: Sí, cuando quieras, Coquita. Conozco un restaurante en Palermo que es fenomenal…

-SonicRush: bien, siguiente pregunta, ¿Luna o Celestia? *en la pantalla aparecen las imágenes de ambas princesas

-FHix: Pues yo diría….¡La Princesa Spike!

-Spike: ¡oye! *todos en el público comienzan a reír*

-Juan: Che, Pendorcho, no te pongás así, es una joda…

-FHix. Bueno, mirá, ta' dura la cosa, viteh. Uy, no soy yo hablando así. O sea, es complicado. Jjeje, el Superclásico… Le daría mi voto a Celestia por compasión nomás, pero no sé… en realidad nunca podría decidirme. Coincido con la chica que estuvo antes, "Luna es del Pueblo", pero lo que no me queda es de si solamente entra en la mente de los potrillos o también en la de los adultos. Porque habría que tener tripas para aguantar todo eso, yo me volvería loca, o esquizofrénica. Hay cada cosa andando por ahí, que madre mía. ¿Puedo darle un voto a cada una? Y si no, bueno, me mando por Luna, porque a la madrugada se ve tan hermosa la luna y la podés mirar tanto como se te antoje sin que te queme los ojos…. *de repente empieza a sonar música de Bersuit Bergarabat, y Juan con una guitarra comienza a cantar*

Juan: _Se viene el estallido… se viene el estallido… de mi guitarra, de tu gobierno… también… Y si tenés alguna duda, vení agarrá la que está dura… Si esto no es una dictadura, ¿qué es, qué es?... _*haciendo una voz medio gangosa* ¿Qué te pasa, Celestia, estásh nerviosa? ¡Se viene la República Lun… AAAHHH!

*Furioso rayo de Celestia que rompe una pared*

Juan: Fo, loco, no te aguantás una vos tampoco… *¡TUM! El golpe del termo contra la cabeza de Juan Seco*

FHix: ¡Que te calles, mierda!...Ojo al piojo, es lindo ver el atardecer sangriento que a veces trae el sol. ¿Sabes qué, Celestia? Yo podría convencer a Mirtha Legrand de que te invite a su programa, ¡ningún famoso es famoso sin haber pasado por la mesa de Mirtha Legrand! A lo mejor ella te puede dar algún consejo, porque mirá que experiencia tiene, y de sobra...

-Juan: Sí, imagináte que cuando fundaron Equestria, ya estaba ella ahí también. Además, hay un registro donde figura que Mirtha Legrand es la madrina de Discord, y hasta hay un grabado del -1.500 antes de Celestia donde se representa la ceremonia de su bautismo. También se rumorea que es tía de Tirek y el Croto Pan, digo, Socpran, Scorpan o algo así.

Scorpan: ¡Mi nombre es Scorpan, tarado!

Tirek: Y sobre lo de Mirtha Legrand…

*Aparece Mirtha Legrand, al parecer estaba sentada cerca de los personajes más prehistóricos de la serie, llámese Celestia, Luna, Discord… especialmente Discord*

Mirtha: Cuidadito con lo que vayas a decir, querido.

Tirek: Eh, yo… nada, sólo voy a… robar algo de mag… ¡digo! ¡Pastelillos! ¡Eso, pastelillos!

*Corre a una mesa y se zampa una bandeja de muffins con chips de chocolate, y Derpy lo mira mal*

Discord *saltando en el aire* ¡Ésa es mi madrina!

Mirtha: Y usted se sienta calladito la boca.

*Discord baja y se sienta, ante el asombro de Celestia, los Elementos de la Armonía… y el público en general*

Juan: Bueno, che, a ver qué más hay… *saca un control remoto y cambia de canal en la pantalla donde antes estaban las imágenes de las princesas a la Tv Pública* ¡Uy, qué bueno, el otro Superclásico, River-Boca! ¡Y parece que River va meter un gol, y…!

*la imagen se corta y aparece la bandera argentina flameando, y una voz de mujer seria que decía: "…transmitiendo por LS 84…por cadena nacional…"*

-Juan (gritando enloquecido como el Tano Pasmán): ¡NOOOOOOO! ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡YEGUA DE MIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRR….! *se da vuelta hacia el público* ¡Que conste que hablo de otra yegua! *mirando de reojo a Celestia*

-SonicRush:* le quita el control* ¡Dame eso! ¿Quién te crees que eres para cambiar la programación!

-Juan: ¿Qué? ¿Tenés el canal Venus descodificado?

-SonicRush: *algo avergonzado* jeje... mejor continuemos... ¿cuál es tu mane preferida? *con el control cambia el canal y aparecen las imágenes de las seis ponis de la armonía*

-FHix: Lo expongo así: un poco me identifico con Twilight, soy perfeccionista, ordenada, buena lectora y muy inteligente. Pero no da, no te enojes, Twily. Con Applejack, comparto la voluntad del trabajo, de levantarse temprano para trabajar y ganarme el pan…

-Juan: Pero Manzanita no es panadera, es…. manzanera *risas* *una manzana roza la cabeza de Juan*

-FHix: como venía diciendo… todo bien con Applejack pero nada igual porque ella es de fondo….¡NAH! Mentira, Applejack. Con Fluttershy me identifico en lo tímida. Por lo menos, cuando estoy cerca de alguien, me reprimo hasta que entro en confianza, después todo bien. De hecho, de la única de las seis que tengo peluche es ella, aunque está un poco sobrevalorada… De Rarity no tengo nada que decir, yo en una época tenía el impulso de la costurería, pero hasta ahí llego. Rainbow Dash, bueno, no me explicó por qué es sólo un 20% más cool…

-Juan: Porque es 100% bruta…

-Rainbow Dash: *desde el público* ¡OYE!...

-FHix. Pinkie Pie a veces me asusta y a veces me hace reír… eh, en mis fics donde ella participa ella me cuesta mucho captar su personaje…¡hay tanto de ella que no sé cómo poner! Bueno, conclusión 1° Twilight, 2° Fluttershy.

-Juan: Y sí, Fluttershy la rompe…

*un "yay" desde el público*

-SonicRush: jeje... bien, continuemos... ¿quién es tu poni de fondo preferida? *en la pantalla aparecen las imágenes de las ponis de fondo*

-FHix: ¿Ah, poni de fondo? Pucha, esta sí está difícil. Por ejemplo, me gusta el estilo de Octavia y el de Silver Spoon, aunque sea una lamecascos de Diamond Tiara...

-Silver Spoon: ¡oye!...

-Juan: A mí me gusta Berry Punch… ¡Seríamos grandes compañeros de vino tinto! Imagináte: la tipa despertó en el Imperio de Cristal y eso que vive en Ponyville. Pero hasta ahí, che, no me vayan a malinterpretar…

-Berry Punch *se levanta, y por lo visto ya había bebido antes de venir* *hip* Por fin alguien *hip* que aprecia *hip* el tinto….

-Juan: Sí, pero avísame cuando porque tengo una cita el fin de semana….

Berry *eructa a lo Barney Gómez*: ¡BEERRRPPP!

Juan: Ah, ¿pero qué pedo con ése que llaman "Doctor"? ¿De qué es doctor el chabón? Que yo sepa, el tiempo no se enferma… Aunque oiga, me gustaría pedirle el baño químico en el que viaja para arreglar algunas cuentas del pasado…porque la cosa es que cuando me fue a salvarlo al Negro, me olvidé que había un asno que me debía plata, y aunque esa moneda no se usa hoy, ¡vale muchísimo más hoy en día como reliquia!

Doctor Hooves *o como se escriba*: Debo decir, amigo mío, que mi Tardis no es un "baño químico", como tú lo defines, sino una cabina telefónica que… *recibe un chorro de agua caliente*

Juan: ¡Cállese que está hablando mi patrona!

-FHix: Y ya creo que de las ponis de fondo, no tengo nada más que decir… Salvo de Carrot Top, ¿vos le proveés las zanahorias a Bugs Bunny? Alto negocio te agarrarías con eso.

Carrot top: ¿Pero qué demonios…?

-SonicRush: jeje... creo que tomaré es idea *anotando algo en una libreta, luego la guarda bajo el sofá* bien, continuando con la entrevista... ¿tienes algún ficcioner preferido?

-FHix: [Recalculando….recalculando…recalculando…] Error 404: not found. Perdón, dejé prendido el GPS. ¿Cuál era la pregunta?*Juan se la dice nuevamente* Ah, sí. Bueno, hay muchos che, cada uno con su estilo… Por lo general, no soy una persona que tenga siempre un "preferido" de entre muchas opciones, como la música. Yo tengo una brutal variedad musical porque por ahí un tema de una banda me atrapa y el siguiente no. ¿Me explico? Además, tengo miedo de herir la susceptibilidad de los fictioners a los que sigo.

-SonicRush: buena decisión... siempre hay que pensar en todo... bien, siguiente pregunta, ¿alguien de tu familia o amigos sabe que eres pegasister?

-FHix: Nope. Creo que no lo entenderían…bueno, en el caso de que se cuele algo, puedo decirles simplemente que es un hobby o algo. Amigos no tengo muchos, sinceramente, conozco sólo a una persona que posiblemente guste de los ponis, pero no es nada seguro. La oí decir, es una chica, por cierto, algo así como que quería un poni con un arcoíris en el tuje, pero puede ser o puede no ser.

-SonicRush: jeje... aquí otra pregunta sobresaliente XD... ¿qué opinas del clop?

-FHix: a mí medio que me asquea cuando joden demasiado con eso. Pero yo lo comprendo como una cosa social, porque hoy en día, más que nada en Internet pero en la vida real, hay una sexualización exacerbada, a todo le buscan la vuelta de tuerca, y a mí la reacción que me provoca es "Mijos o mijas, paren con la alzada, que no todo en la vida es pipiriripipí, ya hieden a bosta" y un manguerazo de agua fría. Igual, todo bien, les gusta o no les gusta, a mí me da lo mismo, mi opinión sobre el clop no va a cambiar en nada la situación. Yo no veo nada de eso, no me interesa. Siempre podremos hablar, entre bronis o lo que sea, de otros temas, ¿no? Tomar una cerveza y compartir experiencias de vida, etcétera.

-Juan: Y si no que dejen a los ponis ver clop, ¿no? ¿Puedo ver clop? Si total, no le hace daño a nadie…

*mirada reprobadora de FHix*

-Juan: Oiga, patrona, por lo menos déjeme esconder una Playcolt de vez en cuando bajo el colchón o en el durlock de la pared. A mi viejo le debo una edición especial de 100 páginas que se la manché sin querer y me dio terror de devolvérsela así…

-FHix: Mejor pasemos a otro tema, ¿sí? *mirando a Juan* Tú te callas, yo respondo…

-SonicRush: bien continuem...

*al lado de Juan Seco se abre otra vez un portal y aparece Sombra con una máscara de, ah, no pará, son unos anteojos y una toalla que le envuelve la cabeza. No, no está disfrazado de Bin Laden o Husseim, sino que es el Troll de Yotubi… que es un personaje de Dross Rotzank*

-EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH- gruñó Sombra, haciendo saltar a Juan hasta el techo, quedando trepado a una araña de cristal. Miró hacia abajo con ira.

-Juan *rojo como un ají*: ¡Negro y la….$#%%$%%$&amp;%&amp;$$%&amp;&amp;%$%&amp;&amp;$$&amp;&amp;%$$!

-FHix: ¿Otra vez acá?

-**Sombra**: Jejeje, soy gente mala. *una silla lo golpea, venía del Sombra del palco* ¡Eh, pelotudo, qué hacés!

-Sombra del palco: ¡Ya lárgate! ¡Sólo puede haber un rey Sombra en este auditorio!

-**Sombra**: Eh, guacho, bajale a los humos. ¿Te hacés el piola? ¡Te voy a cagar azotes, vas a ver!

-Sombra del palco: ¡Ya cierra ese portal!

*Discord cuchicheando con Nightmare Moon y Chrisalys*

-Discord: Les apuesto a que le rompe la cara. No habrá salido ni tres segundos en escena pero de seguro debe cargar mucha ira.

-Nightmare Moon: ¿Cuánto quieres apostar a que gana el otro imbécil?

-Chrysalis: De seguro correrá sangre, jejeje.

-Discord: ¿Qué, eres mitad vampiro?

-Chrysalis: Sólo a ciertas horas de la noche….

-Discord: Okey, ¿usted qué piensa, madrina?

-Mirtha: Yo no estoy aquí para responder preguntas, estoy para hacerlas. Pero prosigan ustedes, me están llamando desde la producción del canal, y en media hora tengo una reunión con el señor Burns.

-Discord: Como guste, madrina. ¿Pero luego no me traería un regalito? Tenemos tanto que hablar…

*Mirtha ya se había ido*

Nightmare Moon: Para su edad se mueve rápido…

*mientras tanto, los dos Sombras siguen discutiendo*

-Sombra del palco: ¡O te vas, o te mando de vuelta!

-**Sombra**: ¡Andá a cagar, bolas grises, que de seguro que te agarro te descajeto todo!

-Sombra del palco: ¡Te lo repito una sola vez más, vete tú, ésta es mi dimensión!

-**Sombra**: ¡Oblígame!

-Sombra del palco: ¡Eres un pinche joto con lengua de burro!

-**Sombra**: Ah, no, ahora voy y te rompo todo lo que se llama cara…

*dicho esto salió del portal, que se cerró, mientras que Juan Seco se resbalaba de la araña y antes de hacerse mierda consiguió usar su magia para evitar la caída. Mientras tanto, se desarrollaba una pelea feroz entre los dos negros… Rush y los demás trataron de separarlos y regresar a uno de ellos a su dimensión... pero era imposible diferenciarlos... incluso Juan y Rush recibieron algunos golpes en el intento...*

-SonicRush: *mirando ambos Sombras peleando* ...¿quién es quién?

-Juan: fácil... el de la derecha es de aquí...

-FHix: ¿cómo lo sabes?

-Juan: ese es negro mate... el otro es negro cabrón...

-Darwin: ¡Oigan, Alex y Luis! ¡A que no se animan a usar con ellos los mismos métodos que con Rainbow Dash y Applejack!

Luis y Alex: ¡Cierra la boca Darwin!

-SonicRush: bien... sepárenlos... *Darwin y los demás logran parar la pelea*

*la pelea había terminado gracias a los humanos, Sombra estaba con un ojo en compota, y bueno, como si lo hubiera arrollado un tren. Estaba morfandose una torta frita, al tiempo que Juan Seco, con un chichón en la cabeza, le cebaba un mate. Se había metido en la trifulca y la ligó él también. En cuanto al Sombra del palco, lo cargaban en una camilla para llevarlo al hospital. Discord reclamó a Chrysalis y Nightmare Moon su dinero de la apuesta. Él había votado por el empate*

-Sombra: Otra vez lavado, hoy no es mi día… Bue, ya hice cagada, me voy…

-FHix: *una voz muy seria y bastante iracunda* Ustedes siempre van a hacer el ridículo donde vayan, ¿no? Ahora, vete, Sombra, o van a tener problemas los dos.

-Juan: Hey, pero yo no hice nada.

-FHix: Vos te callás.

*Sombra se dirige al portal otra vez abierto*

-FHix: Ejem.

-Sombra: ¿Qué?

-FHix: *extendiendo una mano* Devolvélo.

-Sombra: ¿El qué?

-FHix. No te hagas el idiota. Dámelo.

-Juan: Negro, no vas a zafar.

-Sombra: Ufa, no me dejan llevar el botín del asalto. *un colmillo emergió de… ¿qué? ¿de su oreja?...Oh*

-FHix: Buen chico…

-Celestia: *susurrando* se nota quien lleva los pantalones...

-Candence: y así es como debe ser... ¿cierto cariño? *mirando a un muy nervioso Shining*

-Shining Armor: s...sí cariño...

-FHix: bien Sombra... regresa a tu dimensión

-Sombra: okey... ¡Abran cancha que ahí voy! *tomó distancia, corrió y saltó hacia el agujero*

*una voz del otro lado*: ¡Espera!

¡PUM!

-Juan *mira adentro*: Uy… *señalando a la Twilight del público* ¡Che, Twilight!

-Twilight *estaba en una situación comprometida con un pegaso naranja de pelo azul*: ¡¿QUÉ?!

-Juan: ¿Cómo estás para cubrir un cargo en otro lado? Porque me parece que la Twilight de acá… ¡PDDFFFFFTTT! Cagó fuego…

-Twilight del otro lado: ¡No estoy muerta, idiota!...Pero creo que este bastardo me rompió un ala…

-Sombra: ¿Y qué? Yo estoy todo roto y no me quejo…

-Twilight del otro lado: ¡CARAJO! ¡¿Pero cuánto pesas?!

-Sombra: Soy de huesos pesados, viteh… Me hacían comer la polenta de chiquito…

-SonicRush: bien, cálmense todos... ¡y cierren de una vez el pinche portal! *el portal se cierra*

-FHix: Lo lamento, SonicRush, por el papelón de recién. Espero que esté bien…

-Juan: Es que es así, los hombres no nos aguantamos las ganas de cagarnos a trompadas con alguien. Es terapéutico. Además, los negros son así: a las patadas se llevan… y así los tratan, también… A ésta negra la mandaron a la luna *señalando a Nightmare Moon, quien gruñó sonoramente*… y a ésta otra la mandaron a volar a la Puna de una patada en el… *Juan Seco recibió un almohadazo de Flufle Puff*

-SonicRush: bien, continuemos... dime amiga... si tuvieras la opción de dejar todo e ir a vivir a equestria... ¿la tomarías?

-FHix: ¿Quieren que les responda con franqueza?...*se escucha un "Sí" de parte de todo el público*...Ni en pedo. Sin comentarios...

-Juan: Pero patroncita, no sea así, che. ¿No vio lo linda que es Equestria?

-FHix: Dije: "Sin comentarios".

-Juan: Bueno, mejor no le llevemos la contra… ¡HEY! ¿Dónde está mi pedazo… de pastafrola de batata?

*todos miran a Celestia, tiene migas alrededor de la boca* Yo no fui…

-Juan: ¡Mierda, ésta lastra peor que una invasión de parasprites, y nunca engorda! Pasá el secreto, che, no seas egoísta. ¡Y ojalá que te caiga mal mi pastafrola, por angurrienta!

-SonicRush: okey, deja de decirle eso a Celestia... te puede mandar a la luna... mejor continuemos, dime FHix ¿alguna otra serie que te guste aparte de MLP?

-FHix: Uf, puedo mencionar primero todas las series de la edad de oro de Cartoon Network. ¿Sabían que Lauren Faust es creadora de Las chicas súperpoderosas? Probablemente sí, je. Pero la que quisiera mencionar con mucho cariño es Coraje el Perro Cobarde… O sea, será cagón y todo, pero sabe hacer de todo… Yo diría que hasta podría ser el perro de Discord: no se muere nunca, como el Coyote, e inventa cada cosa que uno dice: What? En serio, es genial. Ahora, series que siga ahora, ninguna, ¡no tengo cable ni tele, ni tampoco tiempo! Por ahí medio que me llaman la atención Hora de Aventura, pero más que nada Regular Show o Un Show más. Podría decirse que Mordecai y Rigby, al lado de Sombra y Juan, son unos porotos.

-Juan: Gracias, patroncita. Voy a calentar más agua para el mate... y a volcar la yerba… Si encuentro un tacho de basura biodegradable, viteh, o una huerta… ¡Manzanita! ¿Necesitás fertilizante pa'l campo? Yo junto un montón…

-Applejack: No, gracias… *una lluvia de yerba mojada le cayó en el sombrero y en la crin*

-Fhix: Ejem, siguiendo… Una serie que estoy mirando ahora por Youtube, es Alejo y Valentina. La pasaban en MTv… ¡Por favor, qué manera de reírme! Deberían verla, es muy cultural, jejeje.

-Juan: Hoooola, ya volví de volcar la yerba, jo jo jo… Hace un frío, como de cagarse, viteh… ¡Pero mirá, son todos re cajetillas, acá!... Loco, una monedita pa'l humor, loco, somos ocho hermanos de distinto padre, loco… Ya me está dando sueño, boludo, ¿cuándo termina esto, boludo?

-FHix: Juan, me parece que estás viendo mucho Alejo y Valentina.

-Juan: Ja, ¿vos decís, boluda?

-FHix: ¿PERDÓN?

-Juan: uy, no, patrona, perdóneme la vida, yo no quería, en serio, se me chispoteó…

-FHix: No te preocupes, en casa hablamos.

"Voy a morir", pensó Juan Seco, temblando y sudando.

-SonicRush: jeje... al parecer Juan va a tener un problema XD... bien continuemos ¿cuál es tu shippin favorito?

-FHix: ¿Shipping? Bueno, viste que hay de todo. CelestiaxSombra, sería uno…

-Juan: ¡No, patrona, no le vaya a hacer al Negro que se nos muere muerto de un infarto!

-FHix: O el SombraxLuna…

-Juan: Oiga, no vaya a ser que le pase el vicio de los jueguitos y lo perdamos pa' siempre entre el LoL, el Warcraft, el Minecraft, GTA San Andreas o este otro…el Counter Strike: ¡Ya entre el tabaco y al chupi ya estamos hasta las man… los cascos!

-FHix: Pero creo que definitivamente me quedo con Maud Pie y Tom…

Maud *con su infranquable rostro serio*: Eso no es gracioso. Roca se pondría celoso.

*cara de Wtf en todo el público"

-Juan: Yo tengo un mensaje para Shining Armor…

-Shining Armor: Alguna taradez, de seguro…

-Juan: Boludo, andá al endocrinólogo…

-Shining: ¿Al qué?

-Juan: Vos tenés un salvaje problema hormonal… ¿Sino cómo pajas se explica que te pongas a llorar en un casamiento? ¡No tiene un mugroso sentido! O sea, ¡no sólo sos un militar, sos el jefe cabeza de todos los milicos! ¿Qué pasa con el ejército de ahora, chacón? Debés tener una deficiencia bastante importante de testosterona, o bien ésa loca te hizo algo, pero pelotudo, es una vergüenza. ¡Llorar en los casamientos no es de macho, loco, no es de macho pecho peludo! Cuando yo hice la colimba, todos los milicos, desde el alto cargo hasta el bajo, eran unos cabrones del carajo… te cagaban a bailes, te cagaban de arriba, te cagaban de hambre, te cagaban de frío, a chingazos te agarraban a las cinco de la mañana y de pedo te daban tiempo a lavarte el calzón… Una de los tantos epítetos y maltratos verbales que nos daban, me acuerdo, era *voz de mando, torciendo la boca como lo haría un militar* ¡Porque un buen soldado… es una pelotita de nervios… NO UN PELOTUDO NERVIOSO! Buah, pero tampoco te culpo: todo es culpa de esos pjillas de Hasbro, ¡todo es su culpa!

-Shining: ¡ahora vas a ver!... *sube al escenario y bueno... comienzan una vez más una pelea por motivos estúpidos...*

-SonicRush: bueno amigos... esa fué la última entrevista de esta loca noche... les aseguro que haré lo posible por detener esta pelea... luego de que Shining le rompa el cuello a Juan XD... recuerden visitar mis otros fics y ver otros capítulos... además de los fics de Fhix y bueno... los de los otros invitados... hasta la próxima... *se une al círculo que hay alrededor de la pelea* ¡Shining! ¡Shining! ¡Shining!...


	19. Ronda Rápida: Mackenzie song Uchiha

Ronda Rápida: "Mackenzie song Uchiha"

* * *

*se abre el telón*

*no se ve el sofá... pero hay una especie de extraña silla*

*Canción: Escape- The Toxic Avenger*

*aparece Pinkie Pie junto a SonicRush en el escenario*

-SonicRush: hola a todos... bueno, como pueden ver esta extraña dinámica sólo puede ser producto de una poni...

-Pinkie: jiji... bueno, es un gusto estar aquí ayudando a Rush con nuevas ideas...

-SonicRush: aunque no estuve tan deacuerdo, me parece algo divertido XD... y cuéntanos Pinkie... ¿en qué consiste esta dinámica tuya?

-Pinkie: pues... el invitado deberá sentarse en esa silla y responder a todas las preguntas en el menor tiempo posible...

-SonicRush: ¿y si se demora?...

-Pinkie: pues... lo convertiré en Cupcakes *todos en el público se asustan*... digo...quedará bañado en masa para cupcakes...

-SonicRush: oookey... mejor damos inicio a la llamada "Ronda Rápida" ;D (no confundir con Ronda Random... son diferentes XD)... y para comenzar invitaremos a la tercera chica en este fic de especiales... ella es... ¡"Mackenzie song Uchiha"!

*Canción: Taio Cruz - Dynamite*

*al fondo del set aparece una humana de pelo negro con azul, ojos azules , camisa negra que dice 20% Cooler y pantalones blancos... pasa saludando a todos con mucho estilo... en especial a cierta pegaso que también es 20% más cool*

-SonicRush: jeje... mejor te digo Song, es el nombre más corto que puedo ver XD...

-Song: okey :D... ¿y bien?... ¿qué debo hacer?

-Pinkie: tú sólo siéntate ahí y responde a las preguntas lo más rápido que puedas... *lleva a la humana hasta la silla*

-Song: *se sienta en la silla* bien, estoy lista... *de la silla salen unas esposas y la apresan a ésta... en la pantalla de atrás aparece un cronómetro que marca 10 minutos*... ¿eh?... esto no estaba en la invitación...

-SonicRush: ¡Pinkie!... ¡¿qué es esto?!

-Pinkie: es para darle más emoción tontito jiji... el tiempo está corriendooo...

-SonicRush: ¡demonios!... empecemos entonces... dime Song ¿qué tienes que decirnos sobre tí, alguna anécdota?

-Song: bueno soy de Puerto Rico, tengo 13, mi hobys es bueno escuchar musica y leer fanfics como siempre hago , alguna anécdota bueno un dia mi mamá y yo ibamos a dar un paseo , hasi que me tuve que vestir rápido cuando salimos ya estabamos muy lejos de la casa me di cuenta de que mi pantalon estaba roto por lo menos nadie estaba mirandome y agarre mi abrigo y me lo puse en la cintura, que habria pasado si no lo tuviera

-SonicRush: por suerte lo llevabas ese día... bien, siguiente... ¿desde cuando eres pegasister?

-Song: Soy pegasister desde hace 2 años y medio

-SonicRush: ¿fic que más te gustó escribir?

-Song: ehmm...recién estoy empezando a escribir fanfics, pero estoy empezando a escribir una que me encanta escribir se llama vida llena de colores.

-SonicRush: le echaré un vistazo, bien siguiente pregunta ¿fic que más te gustó leer?

-Song: bueno me gusto leer unas vacaciones inolvidables por shun luian arcangel es una historia increíble

-SonicRush: ¿si tuvieras una cita con cualquier personaje, cual sería?

-Song: bueno me gustaría tener una cita con Naruto

-SonicRush: buena decisión... ahora dime, ¿Luna o Celestia? *en la pantalla... sigue mostrándose la cuenta hacia atrás XD*

-Song: prefiero luna..lo siento Celestia

-SonicRush: jeje... otra más para los fans de Luna... bien continuemos, ¿cuál es tu mane preferida? *y sigue el contador XD*

-Song: Applejack *se escucha un "yeeehaaa" desde el público*

-SonicRush: ¿y tu poni de fondo preferida?

-Song: DjPon-3

-SonicRush: jeje... buena respuesta... ahora tu ficcioner preferida

-Song: bueno es muy difícil decidir pero elegiría a ShineArt es la mejor :D

-ShineARTx: *desde el grupo de los anteriores entrevistados* ¡Gracias!

-Song: ¡de nada!

-Pinkie: ¡cinco minuuutos!

-SonicRush: *nervioso* rápido, rápido, ¿alguien de tu familia sabe que eres pegasister?

-Song: mi hermano y mi primo

-SonicRush: ¿y qué opinas sobre el clop?

-Song: bueno el clop me parece bien, pero algunas veces se exageran

-SonicRush: jeje... yo opino igual... ¿cuál es tu villano favorito?

-Song: Discord ¡Eres el mejor! *se esucha un "¡oh yeah!" desde el grupo de villanos*

-SonicRush: sigamos...si tuvieras la opción de dejar todo e ir a vivir a equestria... ¿la tomarías?

-Song: Es una decisión muy difícil pero tristemente diría que no... amo a toda mi familia y no la dejaría

-SonicRush: eso es cierto... bien, ¿alguna otra serie aparte de MLP?

-Song: Me gustan Naruto, Total Drama y el increíble mundo de gumball

-SonicRush: jeje... para terminar... ¿tu shippin favorito?

-Song: Shipping ehh..bueno me gustan FlutterDash , RariJack y Twishy... *se liberan las esposas y ella sale de la silla... casi al mismo tiempo cae un gran yunque parecido al del coyote*

-SonicRush: ¡¿PERO QUÉ CARAJOS?!... ¡PINKIE!

-Pinkie: ¡hey Spike!... te dije Masa para fiestas... no yunque para fiestas

-Spike: *desde el público* ¡lo siento!

-SonicRush: ¿eso no tiene sentido sabes?

-Pinkie: bien, las cosas ya no tienen nada de sentido en este lugar... mi trabajo aquí está echo... *gira en su lugar hasta desaparecer* *todos se quedan con cara de WTF? al ver lo que Pinkie hizo*

-SonicRush: oookey, recuerdeneme no volver a pedirle tantas ideas a Pinkie... bueno, ese fue el extra de esta semana... ¡un gran aplauso para Song por participar!... *todos en el público felicitan a la humana por su participación*

-Song: gracias, gracias...

-SonicRush: bien, no se olviden de leer las otras entrevistas y echarle un ojos a los demás fics... hasta la próxima ;D


	20. Entrevista 17: El Conde de Torre Roja

Entrevista 17: "El Conde de Torre Roja"

* * *

*se ve un castillo de una estructura entre gótica y barroca el edificio en una de sus esquinas tieneuna gran torre la cual tiene un vitral rojo y negro, por la pared de la torre va subiendo un rosal de rosas rojas... todo el público está reunido en el jardín, éste está lleno de flores de todos tonos de rojos y rosas blancas...*

*aparece SonicRush desde la multitud y se para frente a todos*

-SonicRush: ¡hola a todos!... de seguro se preguntan ¿por qué estamos aquí?, bueno... es algo gracioso... a decir verdad el set de siempre quedó destruído por la pelea anterior... eso sí que estuvo loco...

***Flashback***

**Anteriormente, en el set de entrevistas de SonicRush…**

-Juan: Yo tengo un mensaje para ShiningArmor…

-ShiningArmor: Alguna taradez, de seguro…

-Juan: Boludo, andá al endocrinólogo…

-Shining: ¿Al qué?

-Juan: Vos tenés un salvaje problema hormonal… ¿Sino cómo pajas se explica que te pongas a llorar en un casamiento? ¡No tiene un mugroso sentido! O sea, ¡no sólo sos un militar, sos el jefe cabeza de todos los milicos! ¿Qué pasa con el ejército de ahora, chacón? Debés tener una deficiencia bastante importante de testosterona, o bien ésa loca te hizo algo, pero pelotudo, es una vergüenza. ¡Llorar en los casamientos no es de macho, loco, no es de macho pecho peludo! Cuando yo hice la colimba, todos los milicos, desde el alto cargo hasta el bajo, eran unos cabrones del carajo… te cagaban a bailes, te cagaban de arriba, te cagaban de hambre, te cagaban de frío, a chingazos te agarraban a las cinco de la mañana y de pedo te daban tiempo a lavarte el calzón… Una de los tantos epítetos y maltratos verbales que nos daban, me acuerdo, era *voz de mando, torciendo la boca como lo haría un militar* ¡Porque un buen soldado… es una pelotita de nervios… NO UN PELOTUDO NERVIOSO!Buah, pero tampoco te culpo: todo es culpa de esos pjillas de Hasbro, ¡todo es su culpa!

-Shining: ¡ahora vas a ver!... *sube al escenario y bueno... comienzan una vez más una pelea por motivos estúpidos...*

-SonicRush: bueno amigos... esa fué la última entrevista de esta loca noche... les aseguro que haré lo posible por detener esta pelea... luego de que Shining le rompa el cuello a Juan XD... recuerden visitar mis otros fics y ver otros capítulos... además de los fics de Fhix y bueno... los de los otros invitados... hasta la próxima... *se une al círculo que hay alrededor de la pelea* ¡Shining! ¡Shining! ¡Shining!...

…

*inserte música épica o de batalla aquí*

La cosa empezó con piñas y uno que otro ataque con magia. Juan parecía llevar la delantera. El portal se volvió a abrir para dar paso a Sombra, viniendo a alentar a su amigo. También estaba el otro Sombra, en camilla, alentando a Shining, y no se volvió a pelear con el otro negro porque había cosas más importantes en medio. Y ahí estaba de vuelta Discord apostando a los demás villanos quién saldría ganador. Además, Discord se encargaba de relatar la pelea como lo haría un… ¿relator de peleas? Bueno, algo así...

-Shining: ¡Rayo cegador!

-Juan: ¡Poder del whisky con cola! *Juan se bebe un vaso y se transforma a lo Popeye*

Patada viene, patada va. En un momento se golpeaban como dos niños malcriados, haciendo un espectáculo ridículo.

-Shining: ¡Casco de hierro! *intenta golpear al otro unicornio pero éste lo esquiva y atrapa su cabeza bajo su axila*

-Juan: ¡Sobaquera! *moviendo la pata*

-Shining *con asco* : ¡Agh, y me dices a mí que tengo que ir al endocrinólogo o lo que sea!

-Juan: ¡Man, como si el olor a sobaco no fuera algo corriente entre los soldados del ejército!

-Shining aprovechó y lo pateó en los bajos, pero los de Juan eran resistentes por lo que a éste no le hizo ni mosca.

-Darwin: Oigan, ¿cómo es posible eso? ¡Se supone que eso trae un tremendo umbral de dolor!

-Sombra: Ah, es que se fortaleció porque cuando joven lo rechazaban mucho las potrancas…

-Sebastián: Eso tiene sentido…

-Juan: ¡Cascanueces!

-Discord: …y entonces el luchador Juan aplica un duro cascanueces a su contrincante… ¡uh!... eso debe doler… parece que no habrá heredero en el Imperio de Cristal…

-Cadence: ¡Vamos, Shining, yo sé que tú puedes!

-Chrisalys: ¡Demuéstrale quién manda!

-Twilight: ¡Eso, hermanito!

-Shining: ¡Voy a hacer que te enfrentes al destino!

Dicho esto, Shining embistió a Juan y terminaron en el baño…

-Sombra: Hey, momento, ¿qué el "destino" no es el baño en el FanficAleotorio de Comet Galaxy?

*Unos ruidos se oyen dentro del baño*

-SonicRush: ¡Noooooo! ¡Hace unos días mandé poner lavatorios nuevos…!

Pronto salieron los contrincantes, y de afuera se veía, una vez que se disipó el polvo, el desastre que habían provocado adentro. Shining le cepillaba la boca a Juan con la escobilla de limpiar inodoros, y Juan, a su vez intentaba hacerle tragar una pastilla redonda y verde.

-Shining: bbdhjagfhjkgfsgfjhsgf!

-Juan: ieyewrgewrygfgdhbfdbffhj! *lanzando a Shining contra la pared y escupiendo espuma sin parar* ¡Terminemos con esta mierda! ¡Negro, pásame un Listerine!

-Sombra: ¡Ahí te va! *le tira a Juan una botella de enjuague bucal, y su amigo la vacía de un trago, escupiendo el líquido como una lluvia sobre Blueblood*

-Blueblood: ¡Oye, plebeyo, cuál es tu problema!

-Juan: ¡Me importan un pepino vos y los plebeyos!

-Shining: ¡Hey Sonic! (de la nada aparece el erizo azul :V)

-Sonic [inserte música de Sonic el erizo]: ¿Qué tienes, bro?

-Shining: ¿Tienes contigo las esferas del caos, las siete?

-Sonic: Em., sip, justo le acabo de robar a Eggman las últimas dos y a Shadow otras tres, pero no se lo digas…

-Shadow: *desde el público* Estoy aquí, idiota…

-Pinkie Pie [inserte alguna música al estilo Pinkie] *saltando entre el erizo y lo dos ponis oscuros*: ¡Hey! ¿Se dieron cuenta de algo loco? ¡Shadow y Sombra tienen el mismo nombre! Porque "shadow" en inglés significa "sombra" y en español "sombra" significa "shadow"… y que además son dos palabras de género femenino en los idiomas y…

(los dos Sombras se miraron, y alternativamente con Shadow): ¡Mierda! *exclamaron los tres*

-Twilight: Pinkie, ahora no…

-Juan: Pos si vas a poner las cosas así, sólo hay una forma de terminar con esta pelea… ¡Vengan a mí, Elementos de la Armonía… digo, Esferas del Garrón!

-Goku [inserte música de DragonBall]: Ehh… ¿no serían las Esferas del Dragón?

-Vegeta: Por cierto, Kakaroto, ¿dónde las dejaste esta vez? Tengo que vencer a ese cabrón de Frezeer... algún tarado lo revivió por tercera vez...

-Goku: Las dejé donde sólo yo podría dejarlas…*dijo con orgullo*

-Vegeta: No me digas que las dejaste en la cubeta detrás del retrete...

-Juan: ¡Ta dá! ¡Tengo las Esferas del Dragón! *mostrando las esferas*

-Goku: ¡Pero qué demonios?…!

-Vegeta: Parece que este insecto tiene más cerebro que tú, Kakaroto…

Y bueno, supongo que ya sabrán cómo funciona esto. ShiningArmor y Juan fueron rodeados por los elementos, que empezaron a girar alrededor de ellos, envolviéndolos en un aura mágica, mientras los dos gritaban como posesos sin remedio, y adoptando la típica pose de "Tengo todo el poder, bitches!".

-Shining: ¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

-Juan: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!

-Sasha Grey: ¡AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

Una larga gritería después, en que los dos unicornios se pusieron amarillos como si tuvieran hepatitis o la enfermedad simpsoniana, y de mirarse eternamente a los ojos para crear tensión, como lo saben hacer en las buenas series de kung fu fighting…. Ok, ya me fui al carajo.

-Juan: Lo único feo de todo esto es que me pongo rubio… pero qué va… ¡por el honor de mi masculinidad!

-Shining: ¡Ya quisieras, tonto!

Los dos levitaron hasta el techo…

-Shining: ¡KA-ME-HA…! *aunque no es el tipo de poder que se obtiene con las esmeraldas del caos, Shining quería lucirse ante su esposa, hermana, padres., princesas, bla, bla, bla….*

-Juan: ¡PA-TE-FO-IE…!

Grandes esferas de energía se generaban en los cascos de cada unicornio…

de pronto ambos poderes chocan... al chocar crean un extraño portal que se abre dando paso a un ser majestuoso... todos quedan asombrados y la pelea se detiene por un momento...

-SonicRush: e...es la...

-Todos: Princesa Big Mac *todos hacen una reverencia*

-Princesa Mac: EYUP!...

-Celestia: si princesa... *lanza un rayo y detiene la pelea*

-Princesa Mac: EYUP!...

-SonicRush: sí princesa... bueno amigos... ya oyeron a la princesa Mac... la entrevista terminó, todos vayan a sus casas... luego limpiaré este desorden...

y así la pelea termino... de una manera algo bizarra, pero terminó... por desgracia Rush nunca limpió el desorden. ya que no tiene magia para reconstruir paredes...

***Fin Flashback***

-SonicRush: bueno, eso es todo lo que tenía que recordar... ahora, la entrevista será para un gran amigo, como no tengo set él nos invitó a su castillo... él es... "El Conde de Torre Roja"... *no aparece nadie*... jeje... lo siento, dijo que nos vería adentro... *un mayordomo sale y guía a todos*

*todos entran al castillo*

-Mayordomo: bien... es aquí... *todos entran en una gran salón...en éste se encuentra un ventanal, el escenario seria justo enfrente de este, el salón esta decorado con todo tipo de armas blancas y cuadros e iluminado por diversos candelabros...*

-SonicRush: todos calmados, tomen asiento que la entrevista va a empezar... *sube al escenario* así que démosle la bienvenida a "El Conde de Torre Roja"

*Canción: Darkness Spirit Schindler´s List*

*se apagan todas las luces del lugar y se enciende una luz carmesí que ilumina el centro del escenario, de este aparece una cortina de humo, se vuelven a apagar las luces después de unos segundos y se vuelven a prender normalmente... sobre el escenario ha aparecido un pegaso azul oscuro con crin negra y roja como la cola y ojos carmesís, porta una casaca roja con dos hileras de botones dorados y la crin la tiene sostenida en una cola de caballo*

-SonicRush: wow... eso sí que es una entrada amigo...

-Conde de Torre Roja: saludos, veo que han aceptado mi invitación al castillo... así que bienvenidos y responderé a todas sus preguntas

-SonicRush: okey, por cierto ¿puedo llamarte sólo Conde?...

-Conde de Torre Roja: claro amigo... *ambos toman asiento en dos sillas muy refinadas que están en el escenario*

-SonicRush: y para iniciar con la entrevista... ¿por qué no nos cuentas más de tí amigo?

-Conde: Soy de o en el mar Caribe, sin embargo, quiero irme a Europa, Inglaterra es mi primera opción. Hobbies, me encanta escribir, ese es mi principal hobby, sin embargo, también disfruto mucho de la música, canto y tocó el piano...

-SonicRush: y... ¿alguna anécdota que desee compartir?

-Conde: Una anécdota, tengo muchas por desgracia no recuerdo ya mis días de felicidad, solo quedan las sombras del pasado. se los contare: hubo un joven mas bueno que el pan, nunca agresivo o rebelde, siempre tranquilo y tímido, se refugiaba entre los que el creyó amigos, tarde se dio cuanta que solo lo utilizaban. Este joven conoció un día a cierta persona que le juró que siempre estaría para el. fueron grandes amigos, se confiaban todo, hubo grandes momentos de diversión como aquel en el que uno de los dos cayó a la piscina tratando de alcanzar un ave. las risas, la felicidad y la confianza reinaban en esta amistad. *sigue contando con pequeñas lagrimas escapándose de sus ojos* Sin embargo, el tímido joven se vio envuelto en abusos y maldades que lo llevaron a la depresión, su gran "amigo" nunca estuvo cuando lo necesito.  
los años pasaron y una chica atrapó el tierno corazón de este joven. La personalidad de esta chica al joven encantó y el amor surgió, mas bello que un poema recitado a la luz de la bella luna. Un noviazgo pudo surgir, el joven se sentía tan feliz con ella, hasta que llego el fatal día en que ella le confeso: La actitud con la que siempre me ves, la chica que conoces, no soy yo en realidad, finjo esa actitud para ocultar lo que soy.  
El joven destrozado por la confesión de su amada se fue cabizbajo a sufrir. el amor no pudo continuar pues al joven le habían revelado que la personalidad que tanto amo, nunca fue real. Desde entonces en su corazón algo se apago, la llama que todos conocen como amor, para el no eran mas que palabras vacías.  
Meses después este joven encontró afición por la lectura y la escritura, su intelecto se hizo grande. la lirica y la poesía se apoderaron de el. Su viejo amigo no pudo entender su sueño y le dijo: tu solo das escusas y finges que no tienes tiempo. la hipocresía en esas palabras salió a la luz cuando el joven descubrió que el amigo que consideraba su hermano del alma era ahora novio de su exnovia. Un día los viejos amigos hablaron y el joven a su amigo le pregunto: eres mi hermano aun? alguna ves te podrán poner en mi contra? a lo que le dieron como respuesta: tu eres mi hermano, jamás podrán ponerte en mi contra, nuestra amistad es especial. Mas, nuevamente su amigo le falló, entre su amigo y otro lo atacaron psicológicamente, diciéndole lo que a ellos les parecía justo, sin tener la mas mínima comprensión por el joven. el amigo que había jurado nunca estar en su contra declaró blasfemias en su contra. destrozado el joven, rompió esa gran amistad y sintiéndose acabado, quiso terminar su vida. pero, una oscuridad surgió en sus ojos, todo lo que el había sido antes había muerto, era alguien distinto ahora.  
El chico abandono sus deseos de suicidio así como su antiguo nombre y sentenció colérico: !Los maldigo a todos, desde mi madrastra hasta los que me maltrataron toda la escuela, desde mis supuestos amigos, hasta el traidor descarado que me dio falsas promesas! !Amor, una maldita mentira, una ilusión vacía! Mi muerto corazón solo desea una cosa ya, justicia. Ese joven antes se podía considerar un ángel no hacia nada malo jamás, pero, después de todo lo ocurrido, había muerto y reencarnado pero ahora con la figura de un ángel caído que añoraba una cosa mas que nada, Venganza. Ese joven lo tienen en su presencia, soy yo...

*todos quedan asombrados con el relato... el silencio se apodera de la sala*

-SonicRush: ehmm... wow... no tengo palabras para eso amigo... lo lamento si abrí una herida del pasado amigo

-Conde: no te preocupes Rush, no hay problema...

-SonicRush: bien, entonces continuemos... dígame amigo Conde ¿desde cuando es brony?

-Conde: soy brony desde diciembre del 2012

-Sonicrush: jeje... creo que yo igual, ¿y cuál es el fic que le gustó más escribir?

-Conde: esa pregunta me es difícil de responder, no puedo elegir uno, me gusto demasiado escribir todos y cada uno de mis fics

-SonicRush: eso es algo muy cierto, todos tenemos cariño por nuestros fics :D ... y bien bro, dime entonces ¿cuál es el fic que te gustó más leer?

-Conde: el fic de my Little dashy me agrado bastante en su momento. pero actualmente no se cual ocuparía ese puesto.

-SonicRush: al parecer ese fic llegó al corazón de todos... lo admito, también al mío jeje... pero dejemos de lado mis historias, ahora viene una pregunta que muchos esperan escuchar... si tuvieras una cita con cualquier personaje... ¿con quién sería? *saca el cupón de citas y se lo da*

-Conde: hmmm con Octavia Melody seguramente podríamos sacar mucha conversación, amo la literatura y la música, esperemos que cierta Dj no tenga problema con esta respuesta.

-Vinyl: *desde el público* jej... Octy va a tener un novio millonario

-Octavia: *le da un zape* cállate Vinyl *se pone muy roja*

-SonicRush: jeje... buena elección amigo... ahora dime ¿Celestia o Luna?

-Conde:Luna, el sol es un astro de odio una de las razones por las que casi no salgo es por que odio el contacto del sol con mi piel, apenas pueda me volveré noctambulo y seguro no faltara alguien que me crea vampiro por esto, pero, es la verdad el sol me fastidia y me molesta, Celestia es la princesa de este astro, así que prefiero a Luna. además, Celestia me parece una Tirana... déjenme explicarme, actualmente hay 4 princesas, pero Celestia tiene el mayor control y hasta donde yo recuerdo nunca ah habido ningún tipo de votación o procedimiento democrático de elegir a una princesa en la serie. Celestia sinceramente, eres cruel, no parece a simple vista pero tienes una pisca de crueldad, sin mencionar que estas obsesionada con el numero mil, hace mil años pasó todo...

-Celestia: *desde el público* todos me dicen eso... llevo mil años escuchando esa historia...

-SonicRush: y dale con el mil... bien, continuemos... dime bro... ¿cuál es tu mane favorita?

-Conde: no estoy seguro, esta entre Rainbow y Rarity...

-SonicRush: ya oyeron chicas... ambas son sus favoritas

-Rainbow: *desde el público* si pero yo soy más cool...

-Rarity: *sarcasmo mode on*claro que sí querida.

-SonicRush: ya tranquilo pueblo... mejor dinos cuál es tu poni de fondo preferida...

-Conde: Octavia!

-SonicRush: jeje... lo suponía... Tavi es chévere XD... bien, siguiente pregunta, ¿algun ficcioner preferido?

-Conde: aun no tengo uno, ya habrá en un futuro pero de momento aun no.

-SonicRush: okey, de seguro alguien lo logrará en algún momento :D... ahoa dime bro, ¿alguien de tu familia o amigo sabe que eres brony?

-Conde: la mayor parte de la gente que me rodea lo saben incluso los que no son ni amigos. Lo que pasa es que la gente ni se me acerca, mi mirada no es precisamente la mas amigable y la mayoría saben que me enojo fácil y que se defenderme. No soy un brony que se apegue a la frase de amor y tolerancia.

-SonicRush: bueno... no todos los bronys son ese tipo de personas... bien, aquí otra pregunta... ¿clop, qué opinas de eso?

-Conde: No lo soy y en cuanto a que opino, que los demás pueden excitarse con lo que les agrade, solo no lo anden gritando a los cuatro vientos por favor, es desagradable saber que le excita a cierta persona, de ahí en fuera cada quien es libre de que le guste lo que le guste y con clop fics no tengo problemas ya que no lo veo mal, es al fin y al cabo algo natural...

-SonicRush: okey, un buen argumento... ahora dime amigo, ¿cuál es tu villano favorito?

-Conde: Nightmare Moon, porque me identifico con ella, ese rencor que la impulsan a hacer su jugada contra Celestia, es como el rencor que yo siento hacia todos los que me causaron daño por tanto tiempo.

-SonicRush: wow... tienes suena razonable jeje... ahora otra pregunta, si tuvieras la oportunidad de dejar todo e ir a vivir a Equestria ¿la tomarías?

-Conde: si, de todas maneras no tengo muchos en este mundo con suerte dos o tres personas me aprecian de verdad

-SonicRush: ya oíste Celi... el tipo está dispuesto a ir

-Celestia: sí claro, lo llevaré... en mil años...

-SonicRush: hey, no te molestes tanto... que te volverás mil años más vieja jeje...

-Celestia: ¡¿qué dijiste?!

-SonicRush: nada, nada... mejor continuemos, ¿alguna serie favorita aparte de MLP?

-Conde: serie no, no veo la televisión, sin embargo si hay mas cosas que me gustan, por ejemplo: assassins creed, me gusta el teatro,

-SonicRush: entiendo... ¿obras favoritas entonces?

-Conde: empezamos con la de el conde de Montecristo mi libro favorito, la obra musical esta bastante bien echa, aun que rompe un poco con la trama del libro, me gusto la obra de sweet todd y otras, Romeo y Julieta por ejemplo y para todos aquellos que dicen que quieren un romance como el de ellos temo informarles que al final ambos mueren trágicamente. !Lean el libro antes de decir esas cosas!...

-SonicRush: oookey... ¿y qué clase de música te gusta escuchar?

-Conde: me encanta la música teatral, la clásica, la gregoriana, opera y orquestal.

-SonicRush: ¿y obras literarias?

-Conde: Me encanta el conde de Montecristo como ya eh dicho, me gusto mucho el libro del kyll y y otro libro muy bueno es el retrato de Dorian Gray

-SonicRush: algún día le echaré un vistazo a esas obras amigo, hasta entonces fue un gusto haberte entrevistado... y creo que llegó el momento de despedirnos..

-Conde: un momento... tengo entendido que al final de las entrevistas hacen un buffet...

-SonicRush: algo así jeje...

-Conde: bien entonces... *aplaude dos veces y entra un poni de pelaje café y crin negro* David guía a nuestros visitantes al comedor y has que empiecen a preparar el banquete inmediatamente... hoy quiero que cenen como reyes.

-SonicRush: muchas gracias amigo... ¡ya oyeron!... ¡sigan a Davicho! *todo el público celebra y lleva al poni cargado como ganador de campeonato XD*

-Conde: será una cena inolvidable hablaré con todos para poner mesas en el patio, bajo la hermosa luz de la luna y rodeado por las diversas flores...

-SonicRush: eso estaría aun mejor jeje...

**Un rato después:**

Todos se encontraban en el patio, la luna, cortesía de la princesa de la noche, iluminaba perfectamente todo el lugar... en una de las mesas se ve a Rush junto a algunos ficcioners y personajes de sus fics... de pronto el Conde se acerca

-Conde: hey Rush... tengo algo que hablar contigo amigo... por favor sígueme

-SonicRush: okey *se levanta y sigue al conde*... bien, ¿qué necesita?

-Conde: me han dicho que su lugar esta en terrible estado en estos momentos. tenga este cofre *le da un cofre* considérelo un agradecimiento y un regalo *dentro del cofre hay 4 lingotes de oro de 24 quilates cada uno* ¿crees que baste para reparar el lugar?

-SonicRush: jeje... creo que con esto puedo mantener el set por mil años...

-Conde: bien, me alegra oír eso... ahora si me disculpas, yo tambien debo ir al buffet...*deja a Rush y va a una de las mesas, en ella se encuentra Octavia, al parecer lo estaba esperando*

-SonicRush: bueno amigos... esa fue la entrevista de esta semana... los invito a ver mis otros fics y visitar mi perfil de Facebook, tambien pueden ver la comunidad y unirse si desean... eso fue todo y hasta luego :D


	21. Entrevista 18: nicox3002

Entrevista 18: "nicox3002"

* * *

*se abre el telón*

*se ve a todos los personajes de fics y sus ficcioners*

*Canción: Escape- The toxic avenger*

*aparece SonicRush... todos apluaden*

-SonicRush: ¡Hola a todos! el día de hoy tenemos un invitado muy alegre... pero antes... déjenme darle un gran gracias a mi amigo "El Conde de Torre Roja" por darnos los fondos para la gran renovación de Set... de hecho... en estos momento nuestro amigo está de "tour" por el mundo, junto a Octavia Melody... al parecer se comprenden muy bien... aunque se difundieron rumores de que el Conde es medio vampiro jeje... ñehh... debe ser mentira... por cierto, ¡nos mandó muchas postales!... *desde atrás baja la gran pantalla... en ella se ven una serie de imágenes del Conde junto a Octavia en lugares como "La Torre Eifel", "el London Eye"... y bueno, muchos otros lugares... pero una postal llama la atención de todos... en ella se ve a Octavia tomando la foto... junto a ella está el conde... por alguna razón tiene colmillos... y está peligrosamente cerca del cuello de la chelista*

-SonicRush: ookey... esto es... preocupante...

-Vinyl: *desde el público* ¡voy a salvarte Octi! *saca una ballesta al estilo de Van Helsing y sale corriendo del set*

-SonicRush: ehmmm... no sé si preocuparme por Vinyl o por el Conde... ñehh... de seguro es un mal entendido... pero bueno, el show debe continuar... así que démosle un gran aplauso a ¡"nicox3002"!

*Cancion:Stone Cold Steve Austin ThemeSong*

*no aparece nadie al fondo del set*

-SonicRush: ehmm... creo que se le olvidó venir jeje... esperen... ¿no esuchan eso? *se esucha un ruido de motor*

*una cuatrimoto atraviesa una de las ventanas cerca al escenario... de ella baja un pegaso blanco de crin negra con una franja amarilla, su Cutie Mark son dos rayos atravesados que forman una X, lleva unos lentes oscuros y una chaqueta de cuero*

-SonicRush: y ahí fue la reparacón del set...

-nicox3002: ehmm... jeje... lo siento bro, estaba algo retrasado y era la única forma de llegar a tiempo

-SonicRush: ñehh... no hay problema, como que ya me estoy acostumbrando a tener que reparar el set después de cada entrevista... bien, toma asiento amigo... *ambos se sientan en el sofá*... para empezar la entrevista, ¿puedo llamarte nico?

-nicox3002: sip...

-SonicRush: genial... ahora, ¿podrías contarnos un poco más sobre tí?

-nico: Jeje bien, ¿por dónde empezar?... mi nombre es Nicolás, lo digo aunque es bastante obvio, y vivo en chile, más especifico en concepción... tengo 14 años, entre mis hobbys favoritos esta jugar, también seria leer y recientemente escribir. Actualmente estoy solo, en otras palabras soltero

-SonicRush: ehmmm... ¿Un anécdota?

-nico: eeee no se me ocurre ninguna por ahora, no espera talvez…no que va, no se me ocurre ninguna.

-SonicRush: jeje, no hay problema... entonces dime bro, ¿desde cuando eres brony?...

-nico: A mediados del año pasado, pero antes ya veía la serie y solo decía "Nico, es interesante y buena, pero no te convertirás en brony, solo eres un espectador más" jeje y mírenme ahora sentado aquí, entrevistándome con audiencia llena de ponis, incluso con mi propio oc

-SonicRush: jeje... dímelo a mí... ¿y cuál es el fic que más te gustó escribir?

-nico: De hecho solo tengo uno, pero ¡hey¡ esta cabeza no para de pensar y tengo un par de ideas que pronto pondré en práctica así que por el momento será ponys creed: la búsqueda del control

-SonicRush: sip... una pregunta algo tonta sabiendo que sólo tienes uno... mejor cambiemos ¿cuál es el fic de otro autor que te gustó más leer?...

-nico: El nombre del autor no me acuerdo, pero el fic que mas me ha gustado es "¡¿Por qué soy Pinkie Pie?¡", un fic muy bueno a mi humilde opinión que te sacara al menos una sonrisa, además que fue el primero que leí

-SonicRush: jeje... bien, tengo aquí el conocido cupón de citas... así que dime bro, si tuvieras una cita con cualquier personaje... ¿cual sería?

-nico: Creo que muchos conocen la repuesta... o talvez no :v... pero me encantaría tener una cita con Applejack, *la mira*seria un sueño hecho realidad

-Applejack: *desde el público muy roja* pues... gracias dulzura...

-SonicRush: jeje... se está poniendo muy roja... si sigue así terminará del color de su hermano jeje... bien, continuemos... dime amigo, ¿Luna o Celestia? *en la pantalla aparecen imágenes de ambas princesas*

-nico: Lo siento Celestia, pero tengo que decir Luna, su historia es buena y cada vez que aparece es un gran capitulo.*mira a Celestia* Eso no quiere decir que me desagrade Celestia…

-SonicRush: jeje... lo ves Celi, tu tambien tienes carisma :D... *susurrando* aunque Lulu tiene más :v

-Celestia: *desde el público* ¿dijiste algo?

-SonicRush: nada, nada... ehmm... dime bro, ¿cuál es tu mane preferida? *en la pantalla aparecen imágenes de las 6 ponis*

-nico: bueno, este... aparte de ser mi mane preferida, está en el lugar número uno en general y esa no es otra que Applejack, si amigos, un fan de Applejack frente a sus ojos *levanta los cascos en señal de saludo*

-Applejack: ¡yehaaa! ¡bien dicho compañero!

-SonicRush: ya, ya, tranquilo pueblo... ahora dime, ¿cuál es tu poni de fondo preferido?

-nico: bueno, sin duda es el doctor whooves, me encanta su comportamiento y actitud de inteligente, además de su estilo y su actuación en el episodio 100 ¡epico!

-Doctor: *desde el público, junto a cierta pegaso de crin rubia muy querida por todos* ¡gracias amigo!...

-SonicRush: jeje... bien, siguiente pregunta... ¿quién es tu ficcioner preferido?

-nico: tengo varios, pero los que más destacan son Big Silverlight, Conde de Torre Roja y tú bro jeje... los demás están en mis lista de favoritos

-SonicRush: gracias por la mención... y los demás también son amigos míos... dime amigo, ¿alguien de tu familia o amigos sabe que eres brony?

-nico: en mi familia no, no creo que lo digieran bien y me tratarían de "poco hombre"... unos par de amigos lo saben aunque solo lo ignoran, estoy solo en la vida real ;-;

-SonicRush: te entiendo perfectamente bro... a mi me sucede lo mismo T_T... pero no hay de otra, a seguir viviendo la vida loca XD... bien, aquí una pregunta un tanto complicada... ¿clopero? ¿qué opinas de eso?

-nico: Ñehhh... eso es cuestión de gustos , si lo ven y les gusta por mi está bien

-SonicRush: jeje... para gustos colores... ahora dime nico... ¿cuál es tu villano preferido de la serie? *en la pantalla aparecen imágenes de todos los villanos*

-nico: ehmm... de hecho tengo dos, el primero es discord porque me encanta su loca personalidad y me hace reir mucho. El otro, por su diseño, es el rey sombra... si, tan raro como suena *le grita a sombra* ¡eres el mejor, que no se te olvide!

-Sombra: *desde el grupo de villanos* ¡ya oyeron al tipo perdedores!...

-SonicRush: jeje... eso no te hará aparcer más tiempo en la serie XD... dime bro, si tuvieras la opción de dejar todo e ir a vivir a Equestria... ¿la tomarías?

-nico: ¡claro que la tomaría!, cualquier cosa por dejar esta patética vida y e ir a un maravilloso mundo de ponis de colores

-SonicRush: bien dicho amigo... ahora cuentanos... ¿alguna otra serie que te guste aparte de MLP?...

-nico: bueno, en serie veo "thebingbangtheory" y "Dexter" e intento ver "Doctor Who" pero no encuentro una página para verla. Si te refieres a alguna caricatura, veo "el asombroso mundo de gumball" que me mata de la risa

-SonicRush: jeje... he visto algunas :D... bueno bro, esa fue la entrevista de esta noche... espero les haya gust... *antes de terminar Octavia, Vinyl y El Conde de Torre Roja entran en un globo por la otra ventana... los tres se encuentran algo pasados de copas...

-Conde: jeje... se lo dije chicas *hick*... Múnich es un buen lugar para ir a beber*hick*... *los tres bajan del globo, cada uno con un gran vaso de cerveza alemana...*

-Vinyl: y pensar que te iba a clavar una estaca *hick*... me caes bien conde... el novio millonario de Octi *hick*

-Octavia: no es mi... *hick*

-SonicRush: mi... mi set... destruido... son unos insensibles T_T...

-nico: bueno amigos... esta entrevista terminó, recuerden visitar mis fics y los de Rush *señala a Rush llorando en el sofá en posición fetal*... así que cuídense y... ¡nos veremos luego!... *sube a su cuatrimoto y sale rompiendo la pared*

-SonicRush: ¡noooo!...

-Conde: bueno... eso es todo*hick*... visiten la comunidad *hick* y nuestros fics nos vemos...


	22. Entrevista 19: Carlos543

Entrevista 19: "Carlos543" #NoMasDestrucciónAlSet

* * *

*se abre el telón... las luces están apagadas... en el público todos están atentos*

*se ve una sombra sobre el sofá*

-?: muy buenas noches, bienvenidos a una entrevista más de este interesante fic... mi nombre es SonicRush y es un placer tenerlos denuevo en mi set... bueno, para dar inicio a nuest...

*se encienden las luces de golpe*

*SonicRush comienza a subir al escenario... en el sofá en lugar de la sombra se ve a un mono sentado*

-SonicRush: ¡Hola a todos!... hoy tenemos una *ve al mono en el sofá* wut?... ¡Fuera de aquí maldito chango!...

-mono: *chillido* *el mono se sube al techo y sale rompiendo una ventana*

-SonicRush: ¡carajo!, ¡que no me jodan el set!...

*todos quedan sorprendidos por el mono*

-SonicRush: ehmm... lamento eso... es que un circo acaba de llegar y se instaló al lado del set... y adivinen, el chango que habla es la atracción principal... bien, comencemos con esta entrevista... y que sea rápido, tengo una nueva teoría que quiero exponer... así que sin más demoras les presento a... "Carlos543"

*Canción: Holiday- Gren Day*

*al fondo del escenario aparece un humano de 1.90, cabello negro con peinado de Cristiano Ronaldo, ojos azules, playera del Madrid, jeens negros, chaqueta negra... mientras se acerca saluda a todos en el público*

-Carlos543: *sube al escenario y saluda a Rush* hola Rush, me siento contento de estar aquí

-SonicRush: gracias por venir amigo, y bueno, ¿puedo llamarte carlos cierto?

-Carlos543: claro *ambos toman asiento en el sofá*

-SonicRush: bien... antes de empezar les explicaré lo que haremos hoy... comenzando por mis motivos... bien, como podrán notar, últimamente he sufrido de muchos destrozos en mi set... debido a ello he buscado muchas causas y formas de evitar esto... y me surgió la idea... mientras menos dure la entrevista, menor probabilidad existirá de que mi set sea destruido... así que hoy no habrá preguntas... sólo conversación por un buen rato... así que empecemos... ¿por qué no nos cuentas un poco más de ti amigo?

-Carlos: bueno oy de mexico Toluca, tengo 22 años, soy fan de mlp y de Madrid... juego left4dead2, halo y fifa... soy brony desde hace un año y medio y no no soy clopero

-SonicRush: ¿seguro?

-Carlos: sip

-SonicRush: bueno, mejor no insisto... ¿y sobre ir a Equestria?, ¿lo tomas o lo dejas?

-Carlos: lo dejaría, aunque deje amigos; pero la familia es primero

-SonicRush: bueno, respeto esa decisión... ahora tus favoritas *le entrega el cupón de citas*

-Carlos: mi mane favorita es rainbow y de fondo Lyra, si tuviera que ir a una cita sería con Luna... sí, estoy a favor de la república Lunar

-SonicRush: ¿y en cuanto a fics y series?

-Carlos: pues mi autor favorito eres tú... y mi fic favorito el de Vacaciones Dimensionales; soy amante de the walking dead y the last ship por el sunpenso y todo eso...

-SonicRush: ¿algunos pasatiempos?

-Carlos: aveces en mis ratos libres hago cualquier cosa como molestar a mi primo o jugar futbol... también ver tv... cuando llego a la escuela y me aburro molesto a mis compañeros haciéndoles bromas pesadas... siempre estoy viendo cualquier cosa no aburrida como poner rapidos y furioso películas de zombies

-SonicRush: así que un troll en la familia...

-Carlos: bueno, cuando duerme mi primo activo sentido troll, le pongo espuma en la mano y le hago cosquillas en la nariz y ya sabes que pasa verdad o le doy papelazo mojado y simpre me persigue como tom y Jerry haz de cuenta de que yo el raton y mi primo es el gato XD

-SonicRush: ¿algun proyecto para Fanfiction?

-Carlos: bueno, aun no tengo todavía fic pero a finales de año lo hago jeje...

-SonicRush: bien bro, debo decir que ha sido un gusto haberte entrevistado esta noche... y bueno, así damos por terminada a esta rápida entrev... *antes de que termine de hablar un camión monstruo entra rompiendo la pared lateral del set*... *suspiro*... bale berga la bhida :V... *del vehículo bajan n1god junto al mono del circo*

-n1god: Hola Rush, vine al circo y de paso a hacerte un par de preguntas... *saca un pergamino con algunas preguntas*

-SonicRush: bien... adelante bro, toma asiento...

-Carlos: oye amigo, lindo camión...

-n1god: ñehhh... toma, ve a dar un paseo *le da las llaves a Carlos*

-Carlos: cool... *sube al camión monstruo y el mono lo sigue*... ¡a darle! *acelera y sale rompiendo otra pared*

-SonicRush: ugh... creo que la proxima entrevista la haré en la calle... en fin, empecemos con las preguntas

-n1god: ehmm... antes que nada quiero aclarar que las preguntas no las hago por incomodar ni nada de eso, sólo quiero sacarte una risa, me he enterado de que últimamente están ocurriendo muchos destrozos en tu set... y bueno, vine a subirte un poco los ánimos

-SonicRush: claro, entrando con una monster y rompiendo la pared... bueno, como que ya no me sorprende esto... así que preguntame bro, a lo mejor me logras subir el ánimo :D

-n1god: bien, aquí va la primera pregunta... Dices que Rainbow Dash es tu favorita ¿Porque exactamente? siempre actua inprudentemente, es orgullosa, arrogante, impulsiva y sobre todo una lenta... estaria mejor Flash de la liga fantastica ¿no crees?

-SonicRush: pues... yo no creo todo eso de Dashi... podrá ser imprudente, orgullosa, arrogante, impulsiva, lenta, molestosa, abusiva; pero nunca será política... esperen, ¿de qué estábamos hablando?...

-n1god: de por qué te gusta Dash

-SonicRush: aaaa... bueno, no lo sé... su personalidad resulta opuesta a la que tengo habitualmente... y bueno, cuando sale mi lado competitivo es cuando parecemos almas gemelas :V... creo que ese es mi motivo jeje

-n1god: okey... siguiente pregunta, ¿Quien crees que gane en una carrera - Flash, Rainbow Dash, Sonic, Yusei o un Gamer?

-SonicRush: esa es superfácil... es obvio que ganaría *ve a Dash amenazándolo desde el público con su casco*... ¡Dashi!, ¡sí, ella ganaría sin dudar!

-n1god: bien, suena algo razonable... ahora dime, ¿Si llegases a Equestria y caes en el mar que crees que pasaria?

-SonicRush: pues me mojo ¿no?... *todos en el público lo miran con cara de "¿es enserio?"*... bueno, bueno, nadaría hacia tierra firme o moriría en el intento... ¡todo sea por llegar a Equestria!

-n1god: bien dicho... ahora responde esta... ¿Que prefieres que Celestia carge un negro o que Celestia te encaje un negro?

-SonicRush: ehhmm... lo siento, según el protocolo de este fic no puedo responder ese tipo de preguntas ya que implican algo de racismo y humor negro...

-Sombra: *desde el público* jej... ¡GAYYYY!

-SonicRush: ¡cállate negro come barro!

-n1god: ¿no que no?

-SonicRush: ñehh... que Celestia cargue un negro supongo :V

-n1god: okey, siguiente... ¿ En que trabajarias si estubieras en Equestria o en alguno de los otros reinos?

-SonicRush: Supongo que me dedicaría a respirar... no ganaría mucho pero me alcanzaría para vivir... *todos lo miran con cara de decepción*... bueno ya.. me dedicaría al ndegocio de la comida o a la carpintería supongo

-n1god: me parece bien, ahora dime... ¿Si llegara salubridad de sorpresa como seria tu reaccion? y mas si fuera Blue Blood el que hace esto?

-SonicRush: bueno... lo más sensato sería y lentamente a la cocina, luego tomar delicadamenteuncuchilloyenterárseloenlapanza!

-n1god: yo haría lo mismo... y dime, ¿Que prefieres decir cuando pasa algo raro y curioso, se suele decir en Equestria " Por Celestia" En la vida real "OMG" Tu que dirias?

-SonicRush: bueno, todos los ficcioners que han hablado conmigo, ya sea por videollamada o por chat, saben que mi frae es...*pasan Carlos y el chango a toda velocidad mientras disparan al aire con unas ak47*...¡¿QUE CARAJOS?!

-n1god: wow... sonó muy genial... ahora responde, ¿Si te invitan a la gran gala del Galope como te irias? con esto me refiero a como irias vestido.

-SonicRush: supongo que... con un buen smokin y pantalones de color azul noche... un buen reloj plateado y mi buena actitud ;D

-n1god: creoq ue eso es suficiente para hacerse notar en la gala... ahora dime, ¿ A quien llevarias contigo a la gala?

-SonicRush: pues... a Lyra creo... si llevo a Dash ella ni atencion me prestaría por buscar a los wonderbolts y AJ se dedicaría a vender... así que Lyra sería la que más atención podría en mí... y eso la hace candidata a sermi acompañante :D

-n1god: ¿Si un dia escribes un capitulo de tu fic, y de repente se te pone la poderosa pantalla azul que harias?

-SonicRush: creo que toamría mi Pc y la lanzaría tan lejos que llegaría a golpear la cabeza de Celestia en su trono...

-n1god: okey... aqui algo curioso... Di la palabra Heno muchas veces seguidas y podras decir mi nombre real

-SonicRush: a ver esperate... heno heno heno heno enoe noe noe noe... ¡NOE!

-n1god: eyup, ese es mi nombe... ahora la siguiente, ¿Que pensabas antes de ver MLP Por primera vez?

-SonicRush: a decir verdad lo odiaba... a diario veia imagenes de ponis en todas las páginas que visitaba... y en la escuela algunas de mis amigas se la pasaban hablando de eso... pero un dia me surgió la pregunta...¿qué les llama la ateción de esa serie?... y bueno, luego de ver las razones aquí me tienen

-n1god: jeje... un inicio algo distinto... ahora dime, ¿Que fataliti te gustaria que las manes y las princesas realizaran?

-SonicRush: pues no soy muy fan de la violencia en contra de las ponis... no me gusta verlas ser odiadas o golpeadas... pero si tuviera que elegir uno, elegiría ese en el que te levantan del cuello y comienzan a sacarte todas las trimpas por la boca lentamente mientras ves su cara de sufrimiento tratando de pedir clemencia para que... *todos lo miran asustados*... ejem... como dije, no me gusta mucho la violencia jeje...

-n1god: ookey... entonces sigamos, ¿Si llegara la muerte frente a Celestia y dijera - HE VENIDO POR TI- Que crees que diria Celestia para alargar un poco mas su vida?

-SonicRush: creo que ella lo invitaría a cenar o algo así... y cuando se descuide ¡ZAS! ¡tenedor en el ojo!... creo que eso seriía efectivo... *se ve a Celestia tomando nota en una libreta*

-n1god: buena táctica... y para terminar... ¿Cuandos dedos tengo?

-SonicRush: ninguno... eres un poni, tienes cascos...

-n1god: nope... te equivocaste... tengo 8 mira... *con su magia levita una bolsa, de ella saca 8 dedos cortados*

-SonicRush: ¡¿QUÉ CARAJOS?!... ugh... como que esto no me lo esperaba jeje... bien, si no hay más preguntas, fue un gusto haber respondido todas... y creo que Carlos tambien está encantado de tu visita amigo...

-n1god: sí, ya lo veo... *mira a lo lejos al tipo en la monster junto al mono*... bueno, me tengo que ir... recuerden visitar mis fics y los de Rush *sale rompiendo otra ventana*

-SonicRush: genial... más destrozos... lo bueno es que estoy ileso de toda esta destrucción... *se escucha el choque de la monster*... ¿eh? *le cae una de las llantas*

-Lightning Runner: *vuela al escenario*oh ironías de la vida... pero este es mi momento de brillar como estrella... ¡Sombra, ven aquí!... *Sombra sube al escenario*

-Sombra: ¡prepárense para los problemas!

-Runner: ¡y más vale que teman!

-Sombra: ¡para terminar con esta función!

-Runner: ¡y para que sombra salga en televisión!

-Sombra: -_-... eso era necesario

-Runner: bueno, bueno, despidamos esto de una vez...

-Sombra: okey, eso fue todo por esta noche, les agradecemos el haber leído todas estas monadas...

-Runner: y recuerden leer nuestros fics... hasta la próxima :D


	23. Entrevista 20: Russell Scratch06

Entrevista 20: "Russell Scratch06"

* * *

*se abre el telón... se ve el mismo sofá de siempre, el público está muy alegre y atento al inicio del show*

*Canción: Escape- The Toxic Avenger*

*aparece SonicRush en el escenario*

-SonicRush: ¡Hola a todos!... bienvenidos a una noche más de entrevistas... si se preguntan por qué estoy de buen ánimo, pues he meditado mucho y llegué a convencerme de que ahora me importa un carajo que me destruyan el set... así que no dejaré que eso me perturbe... y bueno, para comenzar con el fic déjenme invitar a... ¡"Russell Scratch06"!

*Cancion: Come With Me now- Kongos*

*al fondo del set aparece un chico alto de larga cabellera negra atada en un cala de caballo, con una campera negra, un sombre negr y botas militres... mientras se acerca saluda a todos los del público*

-Russel Scratch06: ¡Hola Rush!, es un gusto estar en tu fic :D

-SonicRush: el gusto es mío amigo, toma asiento *ambos se sientan en el sofá*... por cierto, ¿puedo llamarte Russell cierto?

-Russell Scratch06: adelante...

-SonicRush: bien Russell, para empezar ¿podrías contarnos un poco más sobre tí?

-Russell: bien, pues para empezar mi nombre es Russell, soy de Córdoba, Argentina. Tengo 17 años, Mis hobbies son Escuchar música, viciar con videojuegos, leer manga, dibujar y por supuesto escribir fanfic. Aunque planeo llevar a mis personajes a la vida real con una serie que estoy planeando.

-SonicRush: ¿y alguna anécdota?

-Russell: una anécdota, pues en una ocasión cuando estaba de vacaciones un perro me mordió a un costado de mi estomago cuando estábamos paseando por la calle...

-SonicRush: oh, y ¿te dolio? *todos lo miran con cara de no me digas*

-Russell: noooo, solamente me hicieron unos puntos mientras el perro me movía de aquí a aya mientras masticaba mi pobre carne-

-SonicRush: bien se nota que la pasaste mal...

-Russell: es mas aquí hay una foto que me tomo mi primo al momento en que me operaban, ¡¿Enserio parece que la estoy pasando mal?!

-SonicRush: bueno, bueno... fue una pregunta algo tonta lo admito... bien, dinos bro, ¿desde cuando eres brony?

-Russell: pues soy brony desde el 2013, cuando estaba a punto de ir a trabajar en un evento de anime, encontré un capitulo de MLP en Discovery Kids así que decidí ponerlo antes de ir a trabajar.

-SonicRush: genial, ¿y qué fic te gustó más escribir?

-Russell: el fic que mas me gusto escribir, o mas bien me gusta. Es el actual remake que estoy haciendo de mi primera historia.

-SonicRush: ¿y porque decidiste hacer un remake?

-Russell: digamos que no me gusto demasiado como quedo mi primera historia, así que decidí hacer algo con personajes un poco mas reales.

-SonicRush: entiendo, ¿y el fic que más te gustó leer?

-Russell: pues una de los Fics que mas me gusto leer son los de humanos en general, por ejemplo la tuya, que me divierta bastante ya que le encuentro un gran parecido con los personajes de mi fic.

-SonicRush: wow, ¿porque lo dices?

-Russell: en mi fic los protagonistas tambien son mercenarios, pero las armas que ellos utilizan, al igual que todo lo demás, son cosas que roban de distintos lugares de la ciudad... bueno, eso y el hecho de que dos de tus personajes se llaman de la misma forma que los míos: Kevin y Alex. ¿o no chicos?

-Alex: *desde la tribuna* ¡Devolve la plata, viejo choto!

-Russell: ¿¡A quien le decís viejo?!

-SonicRush: ya, ya calmado pueblo... Alex deja de hablar como Argentino... y dejen de pelear que nadie está viejo aquí... excepto Celestia... sin ofender Celi, pero tu eres la que le vendió la madera a noé para el arca :V

-Celestia: ¡RUSH!

-SonicRush: okey, me callo... mejor responde esto bro, *saca el cupón de citas y se lo da* si tuvieras una cita con cualquier personaje... ¿cuál sería?

-Russell: hmmmm esa es una pregunta difícil ya que tengo muchos personajes que me gustan... pero si tuviera que elegir creo que seria Vinyl Scratch

-Vinyl: *desde el público* oohhh sí nene... ahí estaré...

-SonicRush: jeje... de seguro tú y la Wubs se divertirán mucho... ahora dime, ¿Celestia o Luna? *en la pantalla aparecen las imágenes de ambas princesas*

-Russell: Ambas

-SonicRush: je, perdón pero solo puedes elegir un...

-Russell: ambas eh dicho

-SonicRush: pero...

-Russell: ¡que ambas mierda!

-SonicRush: okey okey... bien, entonces responde, ¿cuál es tu mane preferida? *en la pantalla aparecen imágenes de las 6 ponis*

-Russell: hmmmm de todas creo que elegiría a Twilight

-SonicRush: ¿y la de fondo? *en la pantalla aparecen imágenes de las ponis de fondo*

-Rusell: ¡Applejack!...

-SonicRush: *desde el público*¡Hijo de la grandísima...

-Russell: Es broma, elijo a Vinyl Scratch

-SonicRush: jeje, buena elección... ahora dime, ¿tienes algún ficcioner preferido?

-Russell: pues de mi lista de preferidos, estarían tu, RikiMLP y Wolfou

-SonicRush: he leído los fics de esos tipos, y son geniales... y bueno, gracias por la mención... por cierto, ¿alguien de tu familia o amigos sabe que eres brony?

-Russell: pues muchos de mis amigos saben que soy brony, aunque muchos me joden por eso, pero como dicen. sin Bullying, no hay amistad...

-SonicRush: eso es muy cierto... y dime bro, ¿eres clopero?, ¿qué opinas de eso?

-Russell: para ser sincero, si miro clop, no tanto como para parecer un gordo con granos y con la cho#$ caliente todo el día, pero si, miro.  
Mmmm muchos piensan que mirando clop te convierte en Zoofilico, pero entonces pienso en los que les gusta el Lolicon, que mucho piensan que son Pedofilos. Hay una gran diferencia entre que te guste ver lolis en el anime y... bueno, hacerle cosas raras a pequeñas en la vida real, hay una gran diferencia entre ambas. Lo mismo pienso del clop. Una cosa es que te gusten las imágenes y otra que vayas "Cabalgando" con el primer caballo que veas en una granja...

-SonicRush: bien dicho bro... ahora dime, ¿cuál de todos es tu villano preferido? *en la pantalla parecen las imágenes de los villanos*

-Russell: ehmmm... mi villano preferido creo que seria Tirek, es el villano mas destructivo y mas serio que he visto en toda la serie, sin contar la batalla final. pero pienso que el villano aun tiene mucho que dar...

-SonicRush: buena elección... ahora responde ¿si tuvieras la opción de dejar todo e ir a vivir a equestria... ¿la tomarías?...

-Russell: yo creo que si, siempre quise vivir el tipo de aventura que mis personjes viven en Equestria.

-SonicRush: seria genial... ehmmm, ¿alguna serie aparte de MLP que te guste?

-Russell: pues me gusta bastante la serie llamada "Gotham" que son sobre los orígenes de los villanos de Batman. mi super heroe preferido.

-SonicRush: nanananana Batman!... jeje... siguiente pregunta, ¿cuál es tu shippin preferido?

-Russell: mi shippin preferido es el de Octavia y Vinyl

-SonicRush: jeje... ese es bueno... bien, continuemos con las preguntas... tengo entendido que te gustaría hablar un poco más sobre tu fic, así que dinos, ¿cuando creaste a tus personajes?

-Russell: pues a la mayoría de ellos los cree a los 10 años, cuando era solo un pendejito que le gustaba dibujar. pero no siempre han sido lo mismo, al igual que conmigo, ellos han estado evolucionando junto conmigo, tanto apariencia como personalidad.

-SonicRush: jeje... lo mismo pasa con los míos... excepto con Darwin... ese loco no madurará nunca jeje... bien siguiente pregunta, hace rato mencionaste sobre llevar a tus personajes a la vida real, ¿a que te refieres con eso?

-Russell: yo hace mucho tiempo que quería hacer una serie sobre ellos, y estoy trabajando en ello para convertirla en una serie de internet

-SonicRush: wow... eso suena fantástico bro... y ¿que es lo que te inspira para escribir fics?

-Russell: ¡la falopaaa!

-SonicRush: ¿que cosa?

-Russell: sí, la falopa, es un polvito de la amistad que me inspira a escribir *Pone un polvo blanco en la mesa y comienza a aspirarlo* ¡Ahhhhh, adrenalinaaa!... esperen, esto es harina ¿Donde esta mi adrenalina?-

-Darwin: *silbando para discimular* ¿qué?... yo sólo me acerqué olfateando... ¡fue culpa de la falopa que se puso en mi camino!

-SonicRush: pos no sé que decir... bueno, esta fue la entrevista de esta noche... un fuerte aplauso para Russell y puden ir todos al buffet... *todos aplauden mientras Russell baja del escenario*

*se baja el telón... el público comienza a levantarse de sus asientos*

-SonicRush: *detrás del escenario* jej... como que es extraño que el set siga en pie...

-Luis: *tambien tras el escenario* oye Rush, ¿no has pensado en poner un set en Equestria?

-SonicRush: *detrás del escenario* jej... Equestria me la pela... y Celestia es una pendeja... esperen... ¿siguen ahí?

-Celestia: *quema el telón con su magia* ¡RUSH!... ¡AHORA SI CABRONY!

-SonicRush: ugh... ya vali verg... *Celestia usa su magia y lo manda a la luna junto con Luis*...

-Celestia: y por cierto... *usa su magia y destruye el set denuevo*

-Rush: *ve la explosión de su set desde la luna* ¡¿POR QUEEEE?!

-Celestia: *escucha el grito proveniente del cielo* todos lo hacían... yo sólo queria ser popular

-Luis: bueno... quizá podamos hacer un set en la luna...

-Rush: cállate tarado...

-Nicox3002: *sale de entre los escombros del set* bueno... supongo que eso fue todo por esta noche... ya que Rush está haciendo finales algo extraños con cameos de otros ficcioners sólo me queda decir... no se olviden de comentar y leer las otras historias de los ficcioners aquí presentes... y una cosa más... *saca una piña de no se donde* ¡PIÑAS! *aparece Lightning Runner y le de un zape con el casco haciendolo botar la piña*... mi piña T_T ... bueno *snif* adiós *snif* (P.D: es sólo una broma que Nick entenderá, no se preocupen por entenderlo :V )


	24. Ronda Random 2

Ronda Random 2... (porque el primer desmadre no era suficiente :V)

* * *

Todos esperaban ya no tan pacientemente en el set lunar, que estaba pues… se veía como un set lunar |:... No, ya en serio, se trataba de una estructura de alta tecnología, muy lujosa y bien mantenida... al parecer la idea de Luis de hacer un set en la luna resultó no tan mala... sólo fue cuestion de llamar a Phineas y Ferb y estuvo listo en menos de lo que las mane six derrotan a sus villanos :V... como sea, continuemos con el set... El salón era amplio, todos los espectadores que participaron en este fic desde el principio habían viajado, unos por medio de portales y otros por medio de naves, porque algunos se descomponían de una u otra forma, y después no había nadie que quisiera limpiar la vomitada... o la diarrea XD.

Los personajes que iban a ser presentados esa noche esperaban tras bambalinas, pero el más nervioso de todos era Sonic Rush, puesto que el presentador que había elegido para este capítulo todavía no se dignaba a llegar. Iba caminando como león enjaulado de un lado para otro y ladrando órdenes y preguntas y mascullando como un general antes de dar un discurso... sí, estaba de muy mal humor...

-Oye, bro, y ¿a quién invitaste para presentar esta Ronda Random? – preguntó unos de los que iba a ser entrevistado.

-En teoría… bueno, debería ser una sorpresa. Pero si en cinco minutos no llega, empezaremos sin él. – respondió Sonic.

-Tranquílizate, ya demasiado tuviste con el tema del set de la tierra…-

-Mejor ni hablemos…-

-¡Oigan! ¡Qué es eso! – señaló un poni del público, del otro lado del telón de alta tecnología... sí, sí, todo tenía alta tecnología en el set lunar :V

Afuera, acercándose a la atmósfera de la luna, venía un cohete con un… ¿unicornio montado encima? Traía unas ropas como de lucha, una pecera en la cabeza y un machete, al grito de:

-¡Al infinito y más alláaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! ¡ Uhhhhh locoooo que cohete rabioso copado me compré loco, 'ta re soñado eto wwwiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! ¡La re pegué chabóoooonn…..! …¡Uh loooocoooooooooo esto no tiene frenooo…. Está peor que la pedalera de la viola loocooo!...¡Boluuuudooooooooooooooooo qué viaje me voy a comeeeeeeeeer! ¡ AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY AYUDÁME NÉSTOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRR! ¡Mey dey, mey dey…. colisión inevitableeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Imagínense que caiga un meteorito pero en la luna… bueno, más o menos fue así, el cohete dejó un largo surco en la superficie gris. Sin embargo, por alguna loca y pinkiepesca razón, el "jinete" solamente se enterró de cabeza, pero no se hizo daño. Todo cubierto de polvo y zaparrastroso, se levantó Juan Seco, con su imperturbable humor de pelotudo.

Juan: ¡Uh jujuju loco… QUÉ BUEN PALO, BOLUUUUUUUOOOOOOOOOO! Me siento como Danny Trejo en Machete 2, cuando va a la luna…

Se paró, se quitó el polvo sacudiéndose como un perro y se volteó a mirar el cohete destruido.

Juan: Uy qué mala onda, chabón. Me naufragó la nave…. Y bueno, eso me pasa por robarlo de una estación espacial china instalada en el sur de la Argentina. Estúpida Cristina Kirchner, ni siquiera puede poner una estación espacial con científicos argentinos. Si la Nasa no tuviera tanta seguridad, les habría agarrado prestado uno…

En eso aparecen Sonic Rush, junto con Alex, Darwin y Kevin...

-Sonic: ¡Por fin vienes, maldita sea! ¡Estamos esperando hace casi dos horas! ¡¿Por qué rayos te demoraste tanto?!

-Juan: Eh, loco pará, bajale a la testosterona que vengo con una cruda que se me parte el marote. ¡No me grites que no soy sordo!

-Sonic: Podrías haber venido con alguno de nosotros en alguna de las naves… o por algún portal…

-Juan: ¡Ni en pedo! Así me siento como Danny Trejo en Machete 2, cuando va a la luna….

-Darwin: Ah, ¿para eso es el machete?

-Sonic: Pero si esa película fue espantosamente ridícula…

-Juan: ¿Y qué culpa tiene Fatmagul? A mí me gustó, y punto.

-Sonic: Bueno, vamos al set, ¡no perdamos más tiempo!

-Juan: Ahí les voy… *abriendo una portezuela en la parte menos dañada del cohete y sacando un bolso verde bastante cuereado* Uh loco pará… esto es una tragedia…

-Sonic: ¿Qué? ¿No vas a decir que traías a alguien ahí…?

-Juan: ¡Esto es una tragedia! ¡Se me fundieron los walk-man! ¿Y ahora, con qué escucho a Pimpinela?

El grupo: WTF?!

-Sonic: Ya, en serio, Juan, déjate de estupideces. Si te invité aquí es porque sé que puedes hacer un buen trabajo y entretener…

-Juan: Gracias por la confianza.

-Sonic: ¡Pero si agotas mi paciencia, haré que Celestia te envíe a Plutón!

-Juan: Ay, sí, tanta magia iba a tener… Además, Plutón es de Hades y Celestia no puede mandar a cualquiera a cualquier planeta como se le antoje. Te lo digo porque yo soy estudiado en el tema, viste...

¿?: Disculpen caballeros, ¿a qué viene toda esta organización? El pueblo quiere saber.

¿?. ¿Y desde cuándo te haces el formal? ¡Exigimos saber qué pasa, y por qué no nos invitaron! El planeta está a la vuelta de la esquina de la Tierra, no les cuesta nada pegar un tubazo…

Dos alicornios se acercaron a ellos. Uno era de pelaje negro y crin roja, y el otro de pelaje rojo con crin negra.

-Juan *reconociéndolos y saludándolos con cierto estilo*: ¡Eh, amewos! ¿Qué acelgan? ¡Añares que no nos vemos!

-Deimos: ¡Eh, Juan, qué hacé guacho! ¿Todo viento?

-Phobos: ¡Recatate' pibeeeee! Que el horno no está pa' bollos, viste…

-Juan: ¿Qué, anda con el lagarto cruzado el viejo?

-Deimos: Y, maso, viste cómo es el tata Ares: alguno tiene que cagar a trompadas o a cascotazos, porque si no se irrita.

-Juan: Che, ¿y no tiene alguna guerra intergaláctica por ahí?

-Phobos: Ni una intergaláctica, ni eso…

-Luis: Oigan, ¿quiénes son estos?

Los tres amigos se giraron, y vieron que los tres humanos que acompañaban a Sonic estaban en posición de defensa, bueno, Darwin no tanto.

-Darwin: Oigan, ¿cómo sabemos que son hostiles? Parece que sólo vienen a ver el espectáculo…

-Juan: Ah, sí par de boludos, ¿por qué no se presentan?

-Deimos: Bueno, yo soy Deimos, el Terror, y éste es mi hermano gemelo idiota…

-Phobos: ¡Idiota serás tú! Yo soy Phobos, el Temor… y los dos somos hijos de Ares, señor de la Guerra y del Planeta Marte…

-Deimos: Y cuidamos los satélites de Marte, que llevan también nuestros nombres.

Ambos alicornios señalaron al enorme planeta rojo, cuyos satélites estaban mal posicionados…

-Deimos: Uy, padre se enojará si se da cuenta de que están desaliñados…

-Phobos: Oh, vamos, nos ha regañado tantas veces que sus palabras no nos hacen ni la tos.

-Kevin: ¿Como la princesa Luna, que levanta la luna?

-Phobos: Ajá. *señalando a Juan* Y a este nabo lo conocemos de hace años, no sé cómo sigue con vida.

-Juan: Misterios del Universo… Che, y por qué estuvieron tanto tiempo metidos en los satélites? Cualquiera diría que estaban espiando a alguien…

-Phobos *él y su hermano se empiezan a hacer los tontos* : Eh, sí, viste, teníamos que…

-Deimos: …vigilar la atmósfera…

-Darwin *con una cara de "Yo lo sé todo"*: ¡A mí no me mienten! ¡Estaban espiando a Nightmare Moon!

-Phobos: Ah, ¿así se llamaba ella? … ¡Auch! *Deimos le dio un coscorrón*

-Deimos: ¡Pelotudo!

-Kevin: ¡Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh era eso eh, mirones perversitos!

-Phobos: ¡Váyanse a cagar, como si ustedes no pasaron por lo mismo! ¿Saben lo difícil que es la vida allá en Marte? Estamos tapados en trabajo, y no tenemos mucho tiempo de distensión…

-Sonic: Bueno, ya, calmado pueblo. Si quieren, vengan ustedes también ¡PORQUE SIENTO QUE VOY A COMETER MÚLTIPLES ASESINATOS!

-Juan: Bueno, ya, no sea rabioso. ¡Vamos todos!

-Luis: ¿Y tú vas a ir así?

-Juan: No, si me voy a revolcar en la arena lunar para estar más presentable… boludo… Díganme dónde está el baño, me pego un bidetazo y vuelvo…

-Sonic: ¡No tenemos tiempo para que te bañes! ¿No puedes usar un hechizo de limpieza o algo así?

-Deimos: Yo te ayudo con eso…

De un solo rayo, Juan quedó vestido con un esmoquin, y una corbata roja con trozos de gemas (como las que Rarity había hecho para Spike y Owlowicius).

-Juan: ¿Me estás cargando, boludo?

-Phobos: Dejátela, te queda genial.

-Juan: Bueh, vos ponele… Faltaron las altas llantas nomás, pero ponele…

¡POP! Salvajes zapatillas deportivas color flúor aparecieron en los cascos traseros de Juan XD.

-Deimos y Phobos: ¡Eeeehhhhhhhhh alta llanta, wacho!

-Luis: Y pensar que creímos que nadie más que tú podía estar tan loco, Darwin…

-Darwin: ¡Eeeehhh qué te pasa, calabaza, te hacé el pesau?!

-Kevin: carajo... ya se le contagió.

Y así el grupete fue al set lunar, en cuyo ventanal miles de pares de ojos se agolpaban por ver lo que pasaba. También se acercaron Jar Jar Bings, Chewbacca, Kang y Kodos, y otros referentes de criaturas espaciales para ver el espectáculo.

Celestia codeó a Luna.

-Celestia: Esos sementales alicornio se ven bonitos, ¿no crees?

-Luna *sin mucho interés*: Sí, aunque no me sorprendería que los acaparases como a todos…

-Nightmare Moon: No creo que se interesen en ninguna de ustedes dos…

Las dos princesas, que daban la espalda a la yegua de la noche, se dieron vuelta para confrontarla.

-Celestia: ¿Acaso tú sabes algo?

-Nightmare: No, pero deben admitir que yo soy la más sexy de las tres…

En eso, todos se acomodaron en sus asientos, pues la función por fin ya iba a empezar. Casi todos se extrañaron de que no apareciera Rush en el escenario para presentar la entrevista.

*Detrás del telón*

-Juan: ¿Por lo menos hay buffet, no? ¿Tienen alguna cantina? Tengo una lija bárbara.

-Rush: Comerás y beberás cuando terminemos, ¡si te fuiste de juerga ayer sabiendo que tenías un compromiso hoy, ahora te aguantas!

-Juan: Bueno, bueno, pero que me manden un vaso de agua o de soda, che…

Entonces, llegó el momento de salir. Juan, con su ahora peinada melena y el esmoquin con la corbata de moño desentonando con las altas llantas, se acercó con todo un porte serio al micrófono...

(Canción: Neon Knights- MSTRKRFT (es para dar el ambiente lunar :D).)

-Juan: Buenas noches, les habla Juan Seco y éstas son las noticias de hoy: "Dada una arbitraria decisión de la Producción debido a que Sonic Rush fue mordido en la nariz por un cocodrilo, se ha designado un reemplazo…"

¡JUAN!

La voz enfurecida de Rush pudo oírse desde atrás del telón.

-Juan: Ay, bueno, bueno, che.

-¡Oye, tonto, bájate del escenario! ¿Dónde está Sonic?

Quejas y gemidos se oyeron en el salón. Al parecer, todavía estaba fresco lo de la pelea con Shining Armor.

-Juan: Hey, a mí me puso acá la Producción, no jodan. Y tienen dos opciones: o siguen quejándose o empezamos de una maldita vez, que ya se están impacientando las aguas.

-Shining: ¡Mejor vete a emborrachar, a otro lado, charlatán!

-Juan: ¡Ah, sí, habló la Llorona de las bodas! ¡Vos mejor sentáte si no querés que te cague a tortazos!

De repente, un holograma de la princesa Big Mac se proyecta. "¡Eeeyyupp!" ordenó, y todos se callaron.

-Deimos: Vaya, eso sí es autoridad…

-Phobos: Pero qué princesa más fea… antes que eso, me quedo con cualquiera de las hermanastras de Cenicienta.

Juan Seco se aclaró la garganta.

-Juan: Buenas noches a todos, estamos aquí, en este… em… en este set de alta tecnología… hm qué lindo para hacerlo volar, para presentarles a ustedes una ronda muy especial, como lo amerita la ocasión. Contamos con la presencia de varios invitados, y no sólo uno, así que mejor acomódense con un buen Fernet Branca con coca y un choripán, porque esto es… ¡La Honda Phantom!... *vuelve a leer el papel donde tiene la guía* ¡Digo, la Rondamón! No… ¡la Ronda Random!

-Este idiota ni siquiera sabe leer… - dijo uno.

-Deimos: No te metá con nuestro amewo, vo', porque te vamos a cagar a palos a vo' – lo amenazó el alicornio.

-Phobos: Habla normal, estúpido.

-Deimos: ¡No me digas qué hacer!

-Juan: Y con ustedes, traemos aquí la presencia de varios grandes cumbieros… escritores de Fanfiction, que mes cada muerte de obispo maravillan y divierten con sus historias. Aquí tenemos a… ¡LightningRunner18!

*Suena un rock ligero, aparece Runner en el escenario*

Lightning salió feliz de poder estirar las patas, y una vez que terminó de saludar al público, fue a sentarse con gusto en la silla que tenía designada.

-Juan: Y ahora tenemos… al Conde de Montecristo…

*Suena una melodía gótica*

-Conde: Vas bien, pero creo que te equivocaste…

-Juan: Eh, ajá… ¡El Conde de Torre Roja!... Alto nombre che, pero si sos medio vampiro, tené medio cuidado con Blade…

El Conde apareció entonces en el escenario, no parecía molesto por la equivocación.

-Juan: Sigue… Alexis327… Este de seguro debe ser reguetonero…

*Empieza a sonar una canción de Alexis y Fido*

-Alexis327: ¡No es cierto! ¡Quita eso!

-Juan: ¿Seguro que no eres el de Alexis y Fido? No escucho reguetón pero hay unos vagos que lo escuchan en la esquina de mi casa.

-Alexis327: ¡Te digo que no!

-Juan: Bueno, como sea…Y ahora vieeeneeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee….. ¡Big Silverlight!

Big Silverlight salió con el mismo sentimiento que los otros, el de un alivio tremendo, aunque también tenía muchos nervios.

-Juan: Y éste le robó el nombre a uno de los monstruos de Lovecraft… Con ustedes, ¡Azathoth5!

-Azathoth5: Oye, bro, yo no le robé el nombre a nadie.

-Juan: Eso es lo que vos pensás… Continuamos con… man que nombre más largo… An-drosi—fic-tion… ¡Agamemnon…! *esquiva una silla* ¡Androsifiction, con ustedes, señoritas y burros!

-Androsifiction *apareciendo en el escenario y hablándole a Juan al pasar cerca*: Ya deja de hacer taradeces, viejo.

-Juan: Man, m'ijo, si yo no le pongo onda, no le pone nadie, así que, ¡cucha pa' su silla!... ¡El que sigue!... Ah, éste es muy original: By Fanfiction. ¿En serio? Es como si yo me hiciera una cuenta en Youtube, y me pusiera de nombre "By Youtube"…. Ah, no pará… *lee con detenimiento* Ahora se llama "Dorito sin Pai"…

-¡Dorito Sempai! ¡Es Dorito Sempai, tarado! – se escuchó detrás de la cortina.

-Juan: Bueno, aquí "Dorito Sempai"… Sigue sin ser original, los Doritos como los conitos 3 D aplastados, no sé qué gracia tienen… y Sempai no sé qué carajo es, de seguro es de esas boludeces japonesas que han invadido occidente…

-Dorito Sempai: Como si Juan Seco fuera gran cosa de nombre… - masculló mientras se sentaba.

-Juan: Bueno pero no se enojen, che, acá estamos todos para divertirnos. A mí no me afecta en lo más mínimo que digan mal mi nombre o me hagan bardo por eso… cuando mucho, le meto un viaje y ya está. Ahora el que viene es mi favorito y el del Negro, aunque no tuvo la amabilidad de invitarnos a su set… tenemos cosas geniales preparadas para ir allá, pero bueno, aquí está… ¡Carlos Galaxia…! Ah, sí, como ese gordo fofo de Esteban Galaxias o Juanito Cósmico o como se llame, que no sé de qué va la serie, que se peleó el fandom suyo con el de acá… todo un quilombo…

-Comet Galaxy: ¿Y cómo pretendes que te invite a mi set si ni siquiera sabes decir mi nombre? Lo que menos quiero es que te pongas a pelear con alguien y destroces lo poco que queda de mi set…

-Juan: Ay por favor, más roto que el Partenón o más destruido que la dignidad latinoamericana no va a quedar….

-Comet: … *va a sentarse*

-Juan: Y bueno, no me queda nadie más…

-¡Ejem!

-Juan: Ah, sí, el _paterfamilias_…

-Sonic *saliendo de detrás del telón* ¿El qué?

-Juan: ¿Qué, no sabés latín vos?

-Sonic: ¿Latín? ¿El idioma que hablaban los romanos hace mil años?

-Juan: Acá nadie sabe latín, ¿no?

-Celestia *recordando tiempos añejos* : Dejó de hablarse cuando nacieron las otras lenguas…

-Juan: Bueno, veo que por lo menos te sirve la memoria, Celestia… ¿Así que no se habla más latín? ¿Ni tampoco se estudia?

Celestia: Nope.

-Juan: ¡Qué genialidaddddddddddddddddddddddddd! *se pone a saltar por todo el escenario* Cuando era chiquito e iba a la escuela con el otro nabo, la maestra Mangancha nos hacía sufrir con ese maldito latín… sus declinaciones y toda la bola… _mensa mensae mensalum mensis_… _rex reges regis regium regibus_… _amae amas amatum amare…_ ¡Encima era mala la Mangancha, mala como ella sola, peor que si juntaras a Trolestia, la Reina Insecto, la Pesadilla y la Cadenza…! Qué idioma podrido, ¡si me habré quemado el cerebro al pedo para estudiarlo! Y el griego ni hablar. La vieja tenía una regla de un metro, ¡y eso pegaba como látigo! ¡Ahora siento que amo este tiempo! ¡Chupáte esa mandarina, Cicerón!

-Sonic: Espera… ¿de qué tiempo eres…?

-Juan: Pues… de hace mil años, de mucho antes de que el Negro se robara el Imperio de Cristal…

-LightningRunner18: ¿El Negro? ¿Te refieres al rey Sombra?

-Juan: Sé, soy amigo suyo… ¡Pero no de éste de acá, pelotudo! Yo vengo de una dimensión de un fic alterno… donde voy y le salvo la vida, y bueno, queda vivo…

-Sombra: ¡Más le vale que no se aparezca otra vez! Esta vez no voy a dejar que me arranque otro diente…

-Juan: No creo que venga… por lo menos no hoy. Tenía una cita… a menos que…

*Cumbia salvaje comienza a sonar…*

¡LLEGAMOS LOS PIBES CHORROS LAS MANOS DE TODOS LOS NEGROS ARRIBA…!

-Sonic: Ya valió…

Y una bola gris salvaje aparece… más bien tenía la forma de un tamagochi… y fue saltando de cabeza en cabeza sobre los invitados… hasta quedar sobre la de Juan Seco.

-**¿Qué onda che? **

-Juan: ¡AAHHH LA FRUTA AMARGA! ¡Salí que me despeinas! ¿Y se puede saber por qué mierda parecés una pelota ovalada vos?

-Sombra: **Es por esa maldita Sparkle… Me pidió que le ayudara con un hechizo y la muy tarada me convirtió en tamagochi… Y ahora me veo tierno ¡y no quiero ser tierno! ¡No quiero! Pero no tengo más remedio. **

-Juan: Para mí se desquitó de la otra vez, cuando saltaste por el portal y la aplastaste.

-Sombra: **Es que no se aguanta nada la muy naif…**

-Juan: Che, ¿y la cita con la maga?

-Sombra: **¿Te parece que estoy en condiciones de ir? **

-Juan: No, bueno…

-Sonic: ¡Ay, ya basta, me cago en ustedes dos!

Dicho esto, Sonic tomó a Sombra Tamagochi y lo pateó al fondo del set…

-Sombra Tamagochi: **¡LA RECALCADA MULA QUE TE PARIÓ SONIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC!**

Fue rebotando por varias partes: una pared, una lámpara, los flancos de Celestia, la cabeza de Crysalis, volteó una jarra de cidra y una bandeja de muffins, un hombro de Tirek, Discord le dio con una raqueta de tenis, el otro Sombra le quiso dar una patada como para patear un penal pero se dio vuelta carnero en la silla, rebotó en la cabeza de Diamond Tiara…

Sombra Tamagochi: **¡YA… PAREN…. ESTO…. NO SOY…. UNA….. BOLA…. DE PIN… BALLLL….!**

Luego de otros rebotes cómicos, en los que hacía ese ruido típico de *Sqeee* de los muñequitos de goma, Deimos lo atrapó en vilo.

Deimos: ¿Quién quiere un tamagochi golpeado? ¿Quién, quién? ¡Escucho ofertas!

Sombra Tamagochi: **¡No soy un juguete, maldito desgraciado!**

Fluffle Puff: Pddftdtdfftt.

Deimos: ¡Vendido a la pelusa mutante!

Fluffle Puff: Pddfttt.

Sombra Tamagochi: **No sé cómo se dice "Gracias" en tu idioma, pero da igual… PDFDFFDTDTT**

Fluffle Puff *abrazo muy tierno* *Chrysalis mira de reojo celosa*

-Sonic: ¡Suficiente! A mí ya me conocen, así que no hay necesidad de más presentaciones…

-Juan: Pero todavía falta alguien…

-Sonic: ¿¡Quién?!

-Juan: Pues… la señora… ¡Mirtha Legrand!

-Mirtha Legrand *riendo*: Oh, muchas gracias, querido, no era necesario…

-Juan: Cómo no, señora. Las presencias ilustres merecen ser reconocidas. Bien, dado que ya estamos todos, vamos a empezar antes de que a Sonic le dé un bobazo… ¿Están todos listos? ¿Seguros? Uno, dos, tres… ¡ya! **¿Cuál es su canción favorita hecha por el fandom?**

-Rush: Discord

-Discord *aparece en el escenario, en el brazo del sillón de Rush* ¿En qué puedo servir?

-Rush: A ti no te hablaba, me refería a la canción.

-Runner: ¡September!

-Alexis: La canción de Nowack como Vinyl Scratch basa cannon

-Conde: Pegasus divice

-Silver: "Here next to you" Bride of Discord.

-Aza: Aviators - Open Your Eyes.

-By: No tengo canción favorita... me encantan varias... aunque estoy entre Discord de Eurobeat Brony(El remix de TheLivingTombstone y la original) I am Octavia, Beyond her tomb y Join the Herd claramente

-Androsi: No he escuchado muchas canciones para decir cuál es mi favorita

-Comet: Bueno, es difícil responderte ya que no sé cuál es mi favorita, me gustan algunas y algunos no o sea de todo un poco y si tuviera una favorita, no te lo iba a decir ya que yo ni me acuerdo el nombre de la canción, tantos nombres de canciones que he visto, es difícil recordar cada una de ellas.

-Juan: Ajá… algunas suenan interesantes… A mí la que me gustó, que está buena y salió hace poco, es "Don't stop" de The Collaboratory, pero…

-Rush: Juan, tu opinión aquí no importa… Eres el presentador.

-Juan: Ah, chalai…. ¿Y dónde está mi vaso de agua? Me estoy secando… Muchas gracias… Uy qué bueno, alguien tuvo la amabilidad de prepararme un limonetto… Sigamos… ésta es una pregunta que se hacen los frikis continuamente, **¿cuál es su videojuego favorito?**

-Rush: King Of Fighters

-Conde: Assassins Creed

-Aza: Legend of Zelda Majora's Mask papá

-Silver: The legend of Zelda Ocarina of time... el mejor juego de la historia es Ocarina no hay otro que se le compare XD

-Juan: Sí, vos ponele…

-Alexis: Resistances 3

-Runner: Regaman 64... ¿Que? me gusto XD

-Aza: Además de Majoras Mask Esdras

-Silver: Majoras es bueno, pero Ocarina es mejor XD

-Juan: Wah? Yo de pedo conocía la Atari 2600 y alguno que otro… recuerdo que tenía el juego de E.T., pero era una bosta ese juego. Y ni siquiera se entendía qué mierda había que hacer. Hasta que bueno, después la conocí a Lulu…

-Kevin: ¡Oye, sólo yo puedo decirle así!

-Juan: Eso es lo que vos pensás… La cosa es que ahí me enseñó un poco, no me acuerdo los nombres de los juegos, sé que uno se trataba de combates, que vos podías elegir un chabón medio lelo, y lo hacía agarrarse a piñas con otro vago… otro era de cagarse a tiros sin sentido…. Pero el que más me gustó a mí fue el "Qué te hacen Andrea"

*Todos con cara de Wtf?. Nadie entendía a qué juego se refería, hasta que Luna se paró.*

-Luna: ¡Se llama "GTA San Andreas", Jaime, "GTA San Andreas"!

-Juan: Bueeeenoooo… es la misma mierda con distinto olor…

-By: El video juego favorito jamás la responderé! Es imposible... soy un fanático de los video juegos, me encantan todos!

-Androsi: Halo o Legend of Zelda...buena pregunta por cierto

-Comet: Es difícil responderte ya que tengo muchos juegos favoritos y para decidirme por uno, es imposible y decirte todos los juegos que me gustan, terminamos hasta mañana…

-Juan: Conclusión: son todos unos viciosos empedernidos. ¿Cambiamos el rock y el comunismo por esto? Pucha digo… si yo fuera el padre de estos zanguangos, les entregaría a cada uno una pala y ¡a carpir el campo al rayo del sol, pa' qué se hagan hombres, carajo! Yo sólo me pregunto… ¿Qué habría hecho Perón en este caso?

-Sombra Tamagochi: **Jaime, no jodas con tus chistes políticos, no le hacen gracia a nadie, acá que tienen un sistema monárquico…**

-Juan: ¡Calláte vos, balón de tres cuartos!

-Sombra Tamagochi: **¡Oblígame!**

*Abrazo de Fluffle Puff, el negro queda ahogado entre la pelambre rosa*

-Juan: Gracias, pelusina… Pero imagínense… si hasta ni al fútbol se juega ahora, para eso tienen el Fifa y todo eso… Yo les diría: ¡Nunca lograrán llegar al nivel de Maradona o de Messi sentados con un controlcito de morondanga y sentados juntando hongos adentro de la casa! Hay que salir y pelear en la cancha…

*Abucheos*

-Juan: Seguro que no se animan a ser machos de verdad… ¡Yo banco a River Plate, y si hay alguno de Boca Juniors acá que se retire, no vaya a ser que tiren gas pimienta y tengamos que suspender todo!

*Silencio y ruido de grillos*

-Juan: ¡Pero la gran manzana agusanada! ¡Ni chistes de fútbol…! ¿En serio? ¿Nadie de acá le hace el aguante a un equipo de futbolito? Bah, mejor sigo con esta huevada… ¡Epa! Una pregunta brava… Depende para qué la quieras usar. Yo si quiero trompear a alguien, con un fierro me alcanza… aunque también tengo mi machete…** ¿Cuál es su a****rma favorita?...**

-Conde: espadas en general.

-Juan: Ah, espadachín el condecito, ¿eh?

-Aza: Lanzas y arcos.

-Runner: tengo varias: la AK-47, los arcos, las espadas, y las colt 1911

-Silver: Carnonatium Sword... y si es arma real entonces un Revolver de cañón largo

-Alexis: Bullseye de la saga Resistance y la M4A1y el hacha de bombero

-Rush: m4a1 y S&amp;W stheal hunter

-By: arcos y dagas, puñales y ese tipo de cosas... también La Colt Phyton Magnum o la Desert Eagle

-Androsi: ¿arma favorita?... ¿acaso tengo cara de asesino?, no sé jaja

-Juan: No sé, vos velo… Por ahí se te cruza un chaka, o descubrís dónde queda la casa de ese niño rata que jode tanto en el Minecraft…

-Androsi: Oh, no lo había pensado…

-Comet: El rifle de asalto y una espada que se usa para una sola mano, eso son mis favoritos.

-Juan: ¿Y cómo usas una espada de una sola mano si tenés cascos, pedazo de boludo? Estos son uno peor que el otro, como el que escribió estas preguntas… Mirá la pregunta pelotuda que tengo que hacer ahora: **Si pudieran escribirle una carta a Celestia, ¿qué le escribirían o qué le enviarían? Yo ni en pedo gasto tinta en escribirle a ésta, mirá si usa las cartas de repuesto en el baño, cuando Luna le roba el papel higiénico…**

*Celestia viró su mirada de Juan a Luna, y de Luna a Juan*

-Luna: ¿Acaso te crees que es verdad?

-Celestia *mirada de sosprecha*: Hhmm, voy a averiguar…

-Conde: ... sin comentarios :I

-Rush: Querida Celestia... te amo en secreto... nahhh es broma XD

-Juan y Sombra Tamagochi: **_¡OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! _**– el público los secunda en su reacción... Celestia se encoje de hombros avergonzada

-Juan: ¡Pasaje gratis a la luna!

-Sombra Tamagochi: **¡Ya estamos en la luna, pelotudo!**

-Juan: Entonces a la dimensión de la G 3.5…

-Celestia: ¡¿Por qué siempre yo?!

-Luna: No sé, vos velo. – se rio Luna.

-Aza: ¡RUSH!

-Rush: ¡era broma!, ¡era broma!

-Silver: le envío esto... *saca una foto de ese inútil pez pokemón*

-Juan: ¿Por qué mandarle una foto de sushi cuando le podés mandar la de la anguila…! ¡Ah, pará, ya entendí! *se descostilla de risa*

Fluffle Puff sintió que algo se removía en su pelaje. Era Sombra Tamagochi partiéndose de risa. Pero luego dejó de reírse para pedir ayuda.

Sombra Tamagochi: **¡Eeeeeeiii ayúdenme…. No puedo salir de acá!**

-Sombra: Mejor déjalo adentro… vaya, eso sonó extraño…

-Celestia: ¡Si van a decir estupideces, mejor escríbanselas a Discord! *mejillas rojas y cascos cruzados, a lo niña enfadada*

-Alexis: Querida princesa Celesta... ¡tu hermana es mejor y es más hermosa que tú!

¡:V Turn Dawn for What! XD! *Y aparecen un montón de negros que se ponen a saltar junto con Alexis… y la risa de Juan de fondo*

-Juan: ¡Qué guachos de mierda que son! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJA! *revolcándose en el suelo*

-Deimos *susurrando a su hermano*: Eso porque no saben cómo es la otra cara de la moneda, ¿no?

-Phobos: Yo me quedo con la pesadilla y tú con la luna.

-Deimos: ¡Ni lo pienses…!

-¡Ssshhh! – les chistaron los villanos... Deimos y Phobos se habían sentado en el sector de los villanos, ya que eran los únicos que tenían sitios libres

Otras risas más graves se oían. Eran Deimos y Phobos, que aunque no les hacía tanta gracia el bulling carterístico, no podían evitar reírse ante las ocurrencias de los entrevistados.

-Runner: Querida princesa Celestia... Qué tan grande se ha puesto el flanco real? XD

-Juan: Pfftt, como si usara el Flanco Tel que inventó y presentó Eris en el Fanfic Aleatorio de Comet… ¿A quién le importa qué tan grande se puso? Salvo que sea porque toda esa adiposidad originada por tanto pastel es lo que hace que a Celestia le cueste mover el traste para defender su reino… O tengo otra teoría de por qué es tan inútil: porque se sentó en el sillón de Moni Argento, que también es una inútil con baúl grande…

-Aza: Bueno... lo que yo le escribiría a Celi... es un secreto... *mira a la princesa y le guiña un ojo*

-Juan. Awebo…

-By: Querida Princesa Hija de Puta... le envío esta carta para descargarme en insultos hacia usted... Es una **** de la **** hija de ***** con la *****

Juan mismo le dio un zape.

-Juan: ¡Boludo, estamos en horario de protección al waifu, no digas pendejadas groseras!

-Androsi: Le diría que a ver si me responde la carta, no creo que le responda a simples ponis...

-Juan: Buen planteo, mijo, por fin una respuesta inteligente…

-Comet: La carta que le escribiría seria... Querida princesa Celestia: Te envío esta carta para decirte el gran trabajo que haces y decirte lo hermosa y radiante que eres y bueno, yo le pido que si gustas ¿podrías salir conmigo? Así nosotros charlamos, comemos algo, vemos las estrellas y todo eso para que caminemos y conozcámonos mejor y para que … ¡hagas algo mierda! Yo quiero que tu levantes tus grandes flancos del trono y hagas algo vaga para que dejes de comer pasteles, haz algo diferente por una vez en tu vida y deja de encerrarte en el castillo comiendo pasteles o hablando con los nobles lo único que dice son puras tonterías y estoy enviándote una carta para que salgas afuera y muevas esos cascos, en vez de estar sentada o acostada sin hacer absolutamente nada, así que levanta tu trasero del trono y sal afuera maldita sea... si, esta es la carta que le escribiría a la hermosa y sexy Celestia.

Silencio en la sala, hasta que…

-Deimos y Phobos:*desde el fondo del público* ¡CHU-PA-MEDIAS! ¡CHU-PA-MEDIAS!

-Juan: Muchachos, está mal…

-Deimos y Phobos: ¡CHU-PA-CASCOS! ¡CHU-PA-CASCOS!

-Sombra Tamagochi: *desde el pelaje de Fluffy* **¡CHU-PA-CASCOS! ¡CHU-PA-CASCOS!**

-Chrysalis: ¡CHU-PA-CASCOS! ¡CHU-PA-CASCOS!

-Discord *hace aparecer unos carteles mal dibujados y poco agradables*

Otros secundan el gesto.

-Luna: ¡CHU-PA-CASCOS! ¡CHU-PA-CASCOS!

-Celestia: ¡Luna!

-Luna: ¿Qué? Es pegajoso…

-Juan: Bueno, a otra cosa, mariposa. La siguiente pregunta es medio tétrica, y bastante cruel…**Si estuvieras en Cupcakes ¿qué harías?**

-By: Pues... observaría lentamente como Pinkie mutila y tortura a Rainbow Dash, posiblemente lo grabe y todo, luego lo suba y... *salta Rainbow y lo golpea* Cabrona!

*todos se unen a intentar separarlos... pronto se arma una gran pelea... pero en medio de todo el tumulto se oye un gran azotón en la puerta... todos dejan de pelear y dirigen su mirada hacia la puerta principal... se puede observar a un tipo de color oscuro, lleva una chaqueta y lentes negros... además de una espada y un par de armas modernas... todos se sientan en sus lugares pacíficamente*

-Juan: ay carajo... es Blade

-Blade: vengo por el Conde...

-Conde: Disculpen, señores, creo que yo me retiro aquí. He tenido una velada muy interesante, a pesar de las demoras. Que les vaya bien… ahora si me disculpan... ¡YOLO! *dicho esto el pegaso sale volando hacia el cazador de vampiros... y lo embiste saliendo ambos del set...*

-Juan: Vaya por la sombra, señor Conde de Montecristo… digo, de Torre Roja… *presiona un botón y la puerta pricipal se cierra nuevamente*

-Alexis: Perdón por decir esto Runner y Pinkie pero sobre la pregunta... le volaría los sesos de un escopetazo…

-Juan: ¿Y por qué tanta violencia? Yo le daría un anplac, un té de marihuana y la ataría con una soga…

-Runner: ¡¿khe?!

-Alexis: Ojo por ojo y diente por diente para Pinkie la Loca

-By: Oye tranquilo viejo... yo observo con palomitas :V

-Silver: Me quedo dormido…

-Juan: Éste sigue los pasos de Celestia JAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJA

-Runner: Trataría de detener a Pinkie...

-Juan: Eso es lo más lógico, no?

-Aza: Encontrar a Pinkie y decirle- QUIERO SER DISCÍPULO TUYO!

-Juan: Candidato al Borda o al Hospital Psiquiátrico Monte Calmo…

-Androsi: Salvaría a Dashie

-Rush: Sho igual...

-Juan: Ay, sí, ahora todos quieren a "Dashie" – se burló.

-Comet: … … … … … … lo que haría sería unirme a Pinkamena y convertimos a todos en cupcakes jeje seré como su ayudante y todo eso jeje.

-Juan: Man, mejor tendrían que probar la rata asada con chimichurri que comemos el Negro y yo en lo de un amigo, así se les quitan las ganas de andar matando y canibalizando a otros con pastelitos…

-Sombra Tamagochi: *liberado ya de la pelambre de Fluffy* O el chorizo seco con dulce de leche, ¡eso no falla!

-Juan: Eso es peor que cupcakes con sabor a pegaso marimacho… *le da un retortijón en el estómago* Vamos a una pregunta más agradable más vale… **¿Si hicieras algo malo en equestria... cual crees que sería tu castigo? Bueno, podríamos descartar el destierro a la luna o al hielo, ser convertido en piedra o que te manden al tártaro…**

-Androsi: Depende qué hiciera, pero supongo que solo quedarme en el Tártaro... o sea desterrarme

-Alexis: Ser violado por molestia o ser piedra…

-Rush: pos supongo que ser desterrado... aunque la primera que dijo Alexis no suena tan mal °3°...

-Juan: Yo conozco a uno que le pasó la primera… pero salió vivo después de tres días y ganó… *mirando de reojo a Sombra, que ya no es Tamagochi porque recuperó su tamaño normal*

-Sombra: **¿Qué de qué? Yo antes que la primera preferiría la segunda…**

-Juan: Por mí no hay drama que me destierren… mientras tenga una buena provisión de vino y cerveza, un tarro para el meo, que alguien cada tanto me alcance unas tortas fritas o unos panes rellenos, unas cuantas Playcolt, algunas novelas de Stephen King… y con eso estoy chocho mil años…

-Runner: Es algo ambigua esa pregunta, pero me imagino que terminaría en algún calabozo, o exiliado a Badlands

-Androsi: Sería más interesante ser exiliado… como Juan lo dice…

-Runner: Es verdad

-Aza: Ser tirado en un desierto donde nadie muere, pero tampoco vive, sin nada alrededor solo el insoportable calor, sin alimento, sin agua, sin compañía, bajar sin llegar a un destino, y perderme en el polvo del desierto... *todos lo miran*... eh? que? que me paso?

-Juan: Te dio como un arranque de estupidez transitoria…

-By: Pues... ser exiliado a Badlands shabo... aunque como estoy en el grupo BrosFiccioners... estoy acostumbrado al silencio y soledad *pasan una planta rodadora y una lechuga*

-Comet: Estar con Celestia... ese sería el peor castigo que podría tener en toda mi vida, que me obligue comer pasteles con ella, estar en sus aburridas sesiones de tomar el té, escuchar sus aburridos discursos o sea estar al lado de ella todo el día y eso sería muy pero que muy aburrido, sin hacer absolutamente nada.

-Juan: Y dale con la gorda… Esto es una balada de idioteces sin sentido, pero qué va, vamos a darle hasta el final… **Si estuvieras en un apocalipsis zombie con tu waifu ¿qué harías?**

-Silver: Hacer todo para protegerla.

-Juan: Bah, además de eso…

-Rush: Protegerla a toda costa… y tratar de repoblar :V

-Juan: Respuestas demasiado comunes… falta creatividad…

-Runner: Yo buscaría un refugio y buscaría unirme a un grupo...al menos por conveniencia... y si la cosa se pone fea, me iría al mar…

-Juan *bailando como un pescado*: _Bajo el maaarrr bajo el maaarrrr _

-Alexis: Conseguir un mustang reforzado y conducir por la tierra devastada y repoblar en una zona segura.

-Juan: Esa idea me gustó.

-Aza: Pos como yo no viviré mucho en ataque zombie... me estaría como Rambo matando zombies

-By: Trataría de protegerla ante todo, aunque no arriesgaría mi vida... claramente

-Juan: Sin sacrificio no hay historia, pibe…

-Androsi: La cuidaría con mi vida, no dejaría que nada malo le pase

-Juan: ¿Hay alguien original acá?

-Comet: Bueno, lo que haría sería sobrevivir, buscar refugio, alimentos y ver si hay alguien vivo por ahí pero siempre protegeré a mi waifu de todo lo que pase y todo eso, en otras palabras seré su protector y trataremos de sobrevivir.

-Juan: Ufff ¿cuándo termina esto? Necesito remojar el garguero con algo más fuerte… *pensando en Moondancer y en lo que haría él en un apocalipsis zombie. ¿Qué? Había cambiado de waifu después, porque la cosa con Coco medio que no anduvo. Así que se empezó a mandar cartas con Moondancer, por medio de una revista de anuncios, y se iban a conocer después de la entrevista random* Y acá viene una pregunta que me parece bastante fofa, porque si yo fuera un elemento, no sé cuál sería…

Sombra: **El Elemento de la Boludez, de seguro…**

**-Juan: Ñeehh, yo sería el elemento del andá-a-salvar-a-tu-amewo-de-que-lo-hagan-mierda… ****¿Si obtuvieras un elemento de la harmonía, cual crees que serías?**

-Silver: Lealtad

-Runner: Amabilidad

-Alexis: Risa

-Aza: Lealtad

-By: Pues... mi elemento sería...Lealtad, Risa u Honestidad Emoticono pacman no sé, no podría elegirlo yo, los bros deberían elegirlo

-Androsi: No creo ser digno, pero, podría tener el de la Lealtad

-Comet: Sería la Lealtad ya que yo nunca traiciono a mis amigos y nunca los dejaría atrás

-Rush: pos... ni idea... el de la Lealtad supongo

-Juan: Ay qué bonito… que viva la amistad… ¡BBUURRRRRRRRRRRRPPP! Disculpen, tenía que salir… Bueno, hemos llegado a la pregunta final de esta Honda Phantom… digo, Ronda Random… y nada como una pregunta random para finalizarla. Una pregunta a todo gas llena de lobeznos y onda vital… Dice**: ¿Por qué España te ataca y no hay error?**

**Aza: ¿De dónde sacas esas preguntas?**

**-Juan: Pues, me las imprime esta máquina… *señalando un raro artefacto al costado del escenario***

-Alexis: maldita maquina troll crea preguntas sin sentido *le explota en la cara la maquina*

La Ronda Random había finalizado, y todos estaban disfrutando de un buen refrigerio, siempre acompañado de un servicio de alta tecnología XD.

Juan aprovechó para acercarse a Moondancer, tenía un poco de cuiki pero su buen amigo Sombra le dio un empujón y lo hizo darse de narices contra la pared, y al lado estaba la recolor de Twilight con anteojos… así que no le quedó de otra. Pero le fue bien, porque cuando se armó el cachetengue (pelea) entre los gemelos hijos de Ares, estaban los dos enredados a los arrumacos en un cuarto de servicio….

Sombra pudo comprobar que la leyenda de los gauchos en la luna era cierta, porque en determinado momento aparecieron los tres vestidos de poncho, bombacha de campo y alpargatas a pedir si tenían algo para calentar agua y así tomarse unos amargos. Y de paso lo invitaron a jugar al truco.

La leyenda decía así:

_Tenemos bien escondido_

_En un islote de la ibera,_

_Una gran base espacial_

_Oculta de los espias._

_Una horqueta de niandubay_

_Que nos llenara de gloria_

_Tiraremos el ondazo_

_Mas potente de la histora!._

_Con esa gomera grandota_

_Tirada por cinco mulas,_

_En una pelota de cuero_

_Mandamo tre gaucho a la luna._

_Tunicho y cresencio reguera,_

_El bigotudo y candoroso laguna._

_Entre revuelo de poncho y melena_

_La pelota de cuero va llegando a la luna..._

-Sombra: ¡Ya puedo morir en paz!... Aunque no tengo tanto apuro…

Los gauchos no se quedaron mucho ahí… era demasiado coso raro para ellos.

Por otra parte, Deimos y Phobos, que estaban compitiendo continuamente para impresionar a Nightmare , ya que ese era su objetivo en realidad, ya se pusieron a armar lío

-Deimos: Sabía que esto iba a ser un problema… ¡no me obligues a hacer una tontería enojado!

-Phobos: ¡Siempre hacés tonterías! ¡Te la pasas pelotudeando todo el día en vez de hacer algo productivo!

-Deimos: ¡Ya me tenés los huevos al plato! *sacando un plato con huevos cocidos y tirándoselos a su hermano*

-Phobos: ¡Ya estoy harto! ¡Raja pa' las casas!

-Deimos: ¿Por qué me tengo que ir yo? ¡Soy el mayor por tres segundos de nacimiento!

-Phobos: ¡Ay, sí, tú, cómo no…! ¡Pero yo no mojaba la cama por tener pesadillas con Cthulu…!

-Deimos: ¡Tenía seis años, y además, yo por lo menos puedo comer mostaza sin que me dé cursiadera…!

-Sonic: Y, calmado pueblo… ¡Vayan a pelearse afuer…!

Tarde, pues los dos alicornios ya estaban en plena gresca. Algunos se fueron retirando prudentemente, otros querían ver cómo acababa la pelea, puesto que no era común ver a dos alicornios peleando por ver quién era el macho alfa y se quedaba con el premio… Aunque es muy tonto, si uno piensa que había otras dos (o tres) solteras alicornio potenciales pero bueno, ¿qué se puede esperar si eran hijos de Ares, que quiere pegarle a todo lo que haga sombra?

-Celestia: Y pensar que todo esto se originó por ti, Nightmare – dijo socarronamente.

-Luna: Al parecer no tienes tanta suerte con los pretendientes, Nightmare, jajajajajaja

-Nightmare: ¡Cállense!

-Chrysalis: Yo me ofrecí para hacer una copia de ti, pero me dieron un rotundo "No".

-Sombra: Eso es obvio. Hay que ser muy tarado y torpe para tragarse una cucaracha en vez del bombón….

-Sombra el Negro: **¡OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHH! ¡CHUPATE ESA MANDARINA! **¨*esquiva un rayo verde*

-Sombra: Y la verdad es así: dura e incómoda…

Chrysalis: ¡Ya lárguense, enanos buenos para nada! Como si cualquiera de ustedes dos pudiera haber logrado re-esclavizar el Imperio de Cristal…

-Sombra: **Ay, ni que fueras tan fina… **

Y los dos borrachines se fueron cantando alegremente: "_Mi vieja yegua ya no es lo que era… ya no es lo que era… ya no es lo que era… Mi vieja yegua ya no es lo que era… ya no es lo que era… ya no es lo que era…_"

En algún momento de la velada, tras unos cuantos tragos de fernet con coca, los dos negros habían hecho las paces…

-Luna: Con dos, no haces uno…

-Celestia: Y pensar que en el fandom lo emparejan contigo, Luna…

-Luna: Bah, a mí y a Nightmare nos tienen más respeto que a ti…¿No es cierto?

-Nightmare: Bueno, debo decir que esta ridícula escena me sirve de consuelo… Además, puedo ver en ellos algo parecido a ustedes dos…

-Celestia y Luna: Boludeces, no, Nightmare, boludeces no…

Pero de repente, cuando la pelea de los gemelos, cuando el techo fue arrancado de cuajo por un alicornio mayor, incluso más grande que los gemelos. Me da hueva describirlo, así que pongámosle que era como una combinación de los colores de los hijos y blablablabla… pero que bah, sería un Oc impresionante… Deimos y Phobos se detuvieron en seco.

-Deimos: Pa-papapa…

-Phobos: Nosotros…

-Ares: ¡Si, papapapa las pelotas! ¿¡Se pueden saber qué rayos hacen poniéndose en ridículo ante damas y plebeyos y no haciendo sus respectivas labores!? ¡Ninguno de ustedes llegará a ser rey nunca, no con esa falta de disciplina! ¿Creen que no me di cuenta de por qué se fueron a los satélites, par de giles? ¡Se vuelven ahora mismo al planeta, que tenemos muchas cosas por planificar aún! ¡Y sin peros!

-Deimos: Me leva la chingada…

-Phobos: Y no pude probar los cupcakes con mostaza…

-Rush: Oiga, señor Ares, entiendo que se haya enojado con sus engendros, pero ¿tenía necesidad de destruir el set?

-Ares: ¡Yo destruyo lo que quiero! ¡Y un tonto pegasín no me a detener!

Y así todos tuvieron que huir aceleradamente hacia Equestria porque Ares se dedicó a destrozar de una forma amorosamente violenta todo lo que quedaba del set lunar con alta tecnología…

*mientras en la nave de regreso*

se ve a todos los presentes en la entrevista...

-Luis: jeje... al parecer el set siempre se destruirá... sea en la tierra o en la luna

-Rush: ¡cállate!...

*aparece Blade al lado de Conde... al parecer ambos se dieron un buen par de porrasos antes de darse cuenta que Conde no es vampiro... bueno, al menos no del todo... ¿o quiza?... ñehhh... de seguro lo sobornó :V*

-Conde: y ese fue el capítulo bizarro de esta semana... no se olviden de comentar

-Blade: además echenle un ojo a los fics de todos estos tipos, y visiten la comunidad

-Rush: ¿oigan quien pilotea esta cosa?

-nicox: *aparece en la cabina con un disfraz de piña*... ¡les habla su capitán!... ¡próxima parada!... ¡PIÑALANDIA!

-todos en la nave: ¡NOOOOO!

-nicox: jeje... sé que les gustará... a todos les termina gustando...

* * *

bueno amigos, ese fue el loco capítulo de esta semaneichon... les agradezco el haberlo leído... pero en especial agradezco a FHix por haberme apoyado con sus grandes ideas y sus locos personajes :D ... espero les haya gustado a todos los bros ficcioners que participaron y a todos los demás que leen esto... como siempre, si desean participar sólo mandenme un mensaje o busquenme en facebook :v... hasta pronto :D


	25. Entrevista 21: Lord SR Valentin

Entrevista 21: Lord SR Valentin

* * *

*Se abre el telón*

*en el público están todos los personajes y ficcioners*

*aplausos*

(canción: Helicopter- Bloc party) *aparece SonicRush en el escenario*

-SonicRush: ¡Hola a todos!... bueno, luego de la ultima payasada terminamos en Piñalandia... y créanme que fue un gran problema el regresar aquí sanos y salvos... el rey Piñín quería dominar a nuestra raza, pero logramos escapar... y bueno, aquí estamos, con una entrevista más para este fic, así que espero les agrade ver como el invitado de esta noche responde a todas las preguntas que le haga

*desde el fondo del set se escucha una voz*... ¡Esto parece un examen!, ¡boludo!

-SonicRush: veo que llegó temprano... bueno, ¡entonces demos la bienvenida al invitado de esta noche!... ¡él es!... ¡Lord SR Valentin!

*desde el fondo del escenario aparece un tipo de 1,93 de traje negro y con una gabardina también negra puesta encima que le llega casi hasta los talones…y unos lentes*

-Lord SR Valentin: *sube leyendo un libreto*…mm…que porquería…*lanza el libreto a una papelera detrás del telón, llega hasta arriba, se quita la gabardina y se la lanza en la cara a Celestia* ¡gracias Celi! *estrecha la mano con Rush y sonríe* es un honor estar acá *se sienta en el sofá* iba a ponerme el traje de dictador…pero me incomodaba musho

-SonicRush: bueno, para empezar... puedo llamarte Valen ¿cierto?... porque así es como siempre te digo jeje...

-Lord SR Valentin: claro mijo...

-SonicRush: bien, entonces Valen, cuéntanos un poco más sobre ti

-Valen: bueno soy de argentina…quiero aclarar que no soy narigón eh…*señala a Celestia*….te estoy mirando…ejem… *vuelve a Rush* vivo en un pueblo costero conocido como villa Gesell…tengo 20…21 ya en enero…mis hobbys pues…escuchar música…salir con mis amigos…que en realidad son una manga de boludos…pero bueno…también me gusta ver uno que otro documental…¡¿Algún Problema Con Eso?!...Ejem…

-SonicRush: ehmm... ninguno, creo... ¿y alguna anécdota bro?

-Valen: pues…hubo una vez que…emm…iba caminando por la calle…y un perro me mordió…

-SonicRush: ooookey... pobre perro, de seguro tuvieron que lavarle el hocico luego de eso... jeje, bueno dinos bro, ¿desde cuando eres brony?

-Valen: ¿desde cuando soy brony?...interesante pregunta mijo…ehh…*piensa*…ehmm…para que me olvide el libreto…*se levanta, va detrás del telón,agarra el libreto y vuelve*…listo…a ver esta mierda…*abre el libreto y lo lee un buen rato*…mm…interesante…a mira…no sabia eso…*sigue leyendo el libreto*…Que?!...*mira a Celestia y sigue leyendo*...eso era obvio...mm…tss…*adelanta un par de paginas*…jeje…*se ríe un poco*…ejem…Acá Esta…emm...*sigue leyendo*  
*lanza el libreto al publico y mira a Rush*…no tengo idea…creo que desde hace años... *todos en el publico hace un facepalm (o facehoof)*

-SonicRush: genial... mejor sigamos con la entrevista, dime Valen, ¿cual es el fic que más te ha gustado leer?

-Valen: pues uno de los tuyos…"Nieve en verano"…*mira al público*…no…emm…para que Me olvide…*se levanta y se lanza sobre el publico para buscar el libreto*

*entra por la puerta del estudio con el libreto bajo su brazo, sube al escenario y se vuelve a sentar*…acá lo tengo…haber…espera…*abre el libreto y lo lee*...no lo encuentro...toma…haber si lo podes encontrar…*le da el libreto a Rush y todas las hojas están en blanco*…¿y?

-SonicRush: ¿es enserio? -_-

-Valen: Bueno no importa…es tu fic pacto de lealtad…

-SonicRush: jeje, me alegra saberlo bro, ahora responde, si tuvieras una cita con cualquier personaje, ¿con quién seria? *saca un cupón de citas gratis y se lo da*

-Valen: hmmm…*se levanta y mira al publico*…mm…*los examina a todos con la vista*…mmm…pues…Lyra…*sonríe mientras mira a la poni*

-Lyra: *desde el público contesta la sonrisa y da un salto de alegría* ¡gracias!

-SonicRush: buena elección, Lyra es chevere... ahora dinos bro, ¿Luna o Celestia? *baja la gran pantalla detrás de ellos y aparecen imágenes de ambas princesas*

-Valen: Tsss…la respuesta es mas que obvia…Celestia…*todos lo miran asombrados* nah mentira…*mira a Celestia*…ya quisieras tener todo esto…*hace una pose sexy*…ejem…*se vuelve a sentar*…Luna…aunque…*se quita sus lentes, se pone unas gafas negras y mira a Celestia*…Dat Plot

-Celestia: *desde el público muy roja y furiosa* ¡¿QUE DIJISTE?!

-SonicRush: a ver... cálmese Celi, que no ha dicho nada que no sea verdad...

-Celestia: ¡OYE!

-SonicRush: bueno, si no quieres calmarte puedo llamar a seguridad...

-Celestia: *da un bufido molesta y no dice nada mas*

-SonicRush: así me guta... ahora continuemos... dime Valen, ¿cuál es tu mane preferida?

-Valen: bueno…*se quita las gafas y se pone sus lentes*… Ven a esa pony?...*señala a applejack y ella se emociona*…bueno ella no…sino aquella…*señala a rainbow*…la multicolor aquella

-Rainbow: *da una voltereta y vuelve a su sitio* ¡oh si!

-Applejack: pero yo *snif*...

-SonicRush: bueno... eso fue algo cruel... oye AJ... ven aquí vaquera *AJ sube al escenario* no le hagas caso a Valen, le gusta molestar... ven, tu eres de mis favoritas... *carga a AJ en su regazo y le acaricia la crin*

-Valen: también estas en mis favoritas manzanera...

-SonicRush: jeje... lo ves... bueno, continuemos... ¿cual es tu personaje de fondo favorito? *en la pantalla aparecen imágenes de todos los ponis de fondo*

-Valen: pues…es el Doctor Whooves…*señala al Doctor*…¡Grande Maestro Grande!...jeje

-Doctor: *desde el público junto a cierta pegaso rubia con una caja de muffins* ¡gracias!

-SonicRush: jeje... ese Doc, siempre tan alegre... bueno, ahora dinos bro, ¿cuál es tu ficcioner preferido?

-Valen: mmm…tengo varios…entre ellos estas vos…jeje…

-SonicRush: gracias, es un honor para mi... ahora responde bro, ¿alguien de tu familia o amigos sabe que eres brony?

-Valen: bueno…estuvo el pequeño problema del "come verga" y el panzer…te conté sobre eso…pero al final los 3 putos esos se hicieron bronys…y sobre mi familia…no…no tiene ni la mas mínima idea…

-SonicRush: jejeje... se lo que se siente bro, ahora dinos, ¿eres clopero? ¿qué opinas de eso?

-Valen: *se ríe*…se podría decir que si…*mira al publico con cara de pervertido*…ya saben…nah mentira… Tampoco es que tengo "Cloperitis-aguditis"…ósea…toy´ en un punto medio entre nada y poco…justo ahí…tampoco es que diga que el clop este bien…pero cada uno tiene su punto de vista …es como dijeron una vez acá…"no porque sea clopero significa que voy a ir a "Cabalgar" al primer caballo que vea"...

-SonicRush: buena respuesta... ahora responde bro, ¿cuál es tu villano preferido de la serie? *en la pantalla aparecen imágenes de los villanos*

-Valen: Discord…siempre me gusto el bardo que hacia…es el mejor…*se levanta*…¡Guachin!...*señala a Discord*…¡Sos El Mejor!...*se vuelve a sentar*

-Discord: *desde el público con una chaqueta de Discord Rules* ¡lo se amigo!

-SonicRush: Discord es una buena decision... ahora dinos, si tuvieras la oportunidad de dejar todo e ir a Equestria, ¿la tomarías?

-Valen: claro que iría…me chupa un huevo los demás…total…los odio a todos…a si que felizmente aceptaría ir jeje

-SonicRush: entiendo... que agradable sujeto... ahora dime bro, ¿alguna serie aparte de MLP?

-Valen: pues…no soy de mirar mucha tele…a si que se podría decir que no…*se levanta y grita*…Allahu Akbar Putos!...*explota*

*todos se cubren de la explosión, al disiparse el humo se ve a un Rush y una AJ cubiertos de ceniza y rapones al igual que el resto del público, en el lugar de la explosión solo hay un pequeño cráter marcando el suelo*

*aparece otro Valen desde atrás del telón y regresa nuevamente hasta el sillón* ugh... ese boludo era un gran clon...

-SonicRush: bueno *cof* *cof* *se limpia la ceniza y carga nuevamente a AJ* creo que con esa eplosión termina la entrevista de esta noche... todos pueden ir al buffet... *susurrando* que extraño, mi set sigue en pié...

*de la nada el techo es arrancado... en el cielo aparece una piña gigante lanzando rayos láser*

-SonicRush: ¡ES EL REY PIÑÍN! ¡CORRAN POR SUS VIDAS CABRONYS! *todos comienzan a correr como locos esquivando los pedazos del set que comienza a destruirse*

-Valen: ñehh... un dia normal *comienza a correr como loco*

-SonicRush: *aun corriendo con AJ en sus brazos* bueno, esta fue la entrevista de esta semana *esquiva un láser* no se olviden de comentar y agregar a favoritos *esquiva una piña* hasta la próxima amigos...


	26. Entrevista 22: Un poco sobre mí

Entrevista 22: Un poco sobre mí...

* * *

*se enciende una cámara de video*

*el ambiente es diferente, no se ve el típico Set, sino una pared de una casa, probablemente la sala, en ella está un sofá para dos personas de color negro*

*aparece Rush humano frente a la cámara y se sienta en el sofá, trae puestos unos lentes oscuros, un chaleco azul, un polo y unos jeans color negro*

-¿está encendida ya?- pregunta él, a un costado de la cámara, desde atrás, se observa un casco azul que aparece en la toma- ¿qué significa eso?

-es un pulgar arriba, significa que ya está encendida- se escucha una voz detrás de cámaras

-…. -_-… Rush… tú no tienes manos, no puedes hacer pulgar arriba con tu casco- dice el humano haciendo un facepalm

-ñehhh… al menos lo intenté-

-bueno bueno ya, hora de hacer lo que venimos a hacer- dice el humano

-entendido- se escucha la respuesta mientras Rush, el pony azul, va y se sienta junto al Rush humano

-bueno, sé que esto no se ha visto antes en este fic dedicado a… a… bueno a preguntas, peleas, piñas y más cosas random,… pero decidí hacerlo para variar un poco a decir verdad-

-y para actualizar el fic también, ya que no hubo tiempo de hacerlo-

-En fin, como dice el titulo esta es un al estilo conociendo mejor a Rush, y bueno en este caso será conocerme sin tenerme amarrado y con un collar de electroshocks, y pues… para eso estoy aquí… les explicaré un poco como va a ser esta entrevista. Hace unos días un par de compañeras mías decidieron hacer un pequeño conteo de cuantos compañeros tengo en la uni, y bueno, creo que no pasaron de los 5 dedos de la segunda mano… luego de eso se preguntaron por qué no soy de hacer muchos amigos, aunque la respuesta es simple jeje, la mayoría se asusta de verme supongo, además soy callado y casi nunca inicio una conversación-

-típico Rush…- dice el terrestre junto al humano

-ehmm… sip-

-mejor continúa que este no es el set, y si algún vecino toca la puerta arruinará la entrevista-

-tienes razón, en fin, para resumir… hicieron una especie de "si fueras amigo del chico del reloj que se sienta ahí adelante en las clases, ¿qué es lo primero que le preguntarías?" o algo así, y pasaron como una libreta para las respuestas de los grupos amigos y amigas de ellas.

-libreta que tengo aquí conmigo- dice el pony azul mientras saca de su chaleco una libreta y la sostiene en su casco

-aun no entiendo cómo puedes sostenerlo sin tener manos-

-nunca lo sabrás-

-¿y puedes sostener cualquier cosa?, esa escoba por ejemplo-

-sip-

-entiendo… ahora no tendrás la excusa de no voy a barrer el cuarto porque no puedo sostener la escoba-

-ohh vamos, ni siquiera lo ensucio-

-viejo tragas pan cada que se te antoja y hay migas por todos lados, yo ni siquiera estoy ahí más de una hora…-

-¿enserio quieres empezar a discutir frente a la cámara?-

-okey okey…-

-continúe señorito, que la entrevista no se hará sola-

-gracias, bien veamos, lo que haré esta vez será lo siguiente, el pony azul aquí presente leerá cada una de las preguntas, y yo las responderé como se debe, comentaré un poco sobre la pregunta si se da la ocasión… así que Rusho, lanza las preguntas-

-*PLAF*- el pony le tira la libreta de preguntas en la cara al humano- tú lo pediste eh…-

-solo por eso tendrás que ir a comer a la casa de algún otro ficcioner, cabrón :v-

-valió la pena, además Flash Wings y su creador nicox le harán una fiesta a Piñín, habrá buffet así que iré luego de terminar esta cosa-

-también estoy invitado, hoy en la madrugada Valen lanzó un ladrillo a nuestra ventana con la invitación, así que me tuve que enterar de todos modos *señala la ventana que aún está rota*-

-bueno entonces a darse prisa *toma la libreta y comienza a leer*-

-a ver, primera pregunta-

-okey, ¿Qué es lo que siempre te tiene serio?-

-ehmm… no tengo motivo en realidad soy así casi siempre, aunque hay días en los que llego alegre y pues, la cara de alegre no va muy bien conmigo a decir verdad xD

-ok segunda pregunta, ¿joven, usted es asesino a sueldo o algún nuevo terminator?

-nope, y sé que lo dices por mi forma de vestir... no te culpo xD, la mayoría me tiene miedo por eso-

-¿eres otaku? Si es un sí, ¿qué anime es tu favorito?-

-pues… en realidad no, no soy otaku, he visto algún capítulo de un par de animes como doraemon y eso… nahhh ya enserio, he visto algunos caps de algunos animes, pero de ahí a seguir un anime o considerarme otaku no, no me llama mucho la atención ello-

-siguiente pregunta Rushonator…-

-¿es enserio?... Rush si tu fueras humano apuesto a que te vestirías igual que yo

-duhhh, eso es obvio porque soy ponificación tuya baboso-

-bah, olvídalo… pregunta siguiente por favor-

-¿te gusta dar miedo?

-oookey, esta no la entiendo muy bien, digo no es que me agrade dar miedo, pero tampoco me agradaría ser el más sociable o algo así, me gusta más pasar desapercibido, aunque con el porte que tengo es algo dificultoso… y sobre gustarme, no me gusta, pero el lado bueno es que la mayoría de personas que se acercan a mí son la clase de personas que me agrada, las que no juzgan por la apariencia y se atreven a mirar más allá.

-buena respuesta… y aquí una más, sé que eres de otra ciudad, ¿Qué te pareció esta ciudad?, ¿te agrada?

-la verdad esa respuesta es un tanto complicada para mí, soy de esas personas que tienen una rutina bien planeada, y ella se basa en ir de mi cuarto a la uni y de regreso, casi nunca salgo a otro lugar, pero conozco la ciudad, he memorizado mapas y me ubico perfectamente, además en ciertas ocasiones he tenido la oportunidad de salir a algún lugar a hacer alguna tarea o algo así, y sí, me agrada la nueva ciudad, aunque es algo estresante el tener que vivir solo y hacer todas las tareas planeadas en mi día jeje…

-dímelo a mí, que tengo que limpiar el cuarto-

-nunca limpias mentiroso, yo termino haciendo todo pedazo de vago-

-es que yo no puedo agarrar la escoba con los cascos-

-mentiras :v-

-bueno bueno, mejor pasemos a la siguiente pregunta-

-a ver…-

-eres un idiota-

-¡¿Qué?! *toma al poni del cuello del chaleco*-

-no lo digo yo, lo dice la ciencia *señala la libreta que tiene en el casco*-

-déjame ver… *revisa la libreta*… no pos… si está aquí-

-lo ves…-

-pues, creo que el que escribió esta pregunta olvidó los signos de interrogación, así que hagámosle el favor… pregunta Rusho-

-okey, ¿eres un idiota?-

-bueno, no me considero uno, aunque de vez en cuando he hecho algunas idioteces, eso no lo niego… pero bueno, la mayoría del tiempo suelo pensar bien las cosas, así que no soy un idiota

-al menos no uno completo-

-algo así…-

-bien siguiente pregunta, sé que te gusta leer, ¿Cuál es tu género preferido?-

-ahhh… esta pregunta ya se de parte de quien viene, es de una chica que me vio leyendo una vez en el salón y se acercó, solo hablamos una vez, bueno la respuesta es la acción y el misterio, esos géneros son los que más me agradan, y también un poco la comedia, el romance no es muy de mi gusto aunque no tengo problemas si está presente en alguna parte de lo que leo

-okey siguiente pregunta. ¿Tienes novia?

-lol, si ya de por si me cuesta hacer amigos, creo que la pregunta se responde sola xD… no tengo novia y a decir verdad esta pregunta es algo rara, digo no hay problema si quien escribió esto es una chica, solo digamos que espero que sea una chica ._.

-siguiente, ¿género musical favorito?

-ehmm… en ese si no tengo una respuesta definida, me agradan muchos géneros, pero a ser especifico el rock y country supongo

-¿Por qué no me pasaste la pregunta cinco? Cabrón :v-

-pues porque era un examen loco xD… además se quién es el que escribió esta pregunta, y yo sabía menos que tú xD-

-aquí dice también que sacaste la nota más alta-

-ahh… ¡un hechicero lo hizo!-

-jeje… bueno sigamos, ¿qué opinas del amor?-

-lo mismo de hace rato, espero sea de parte de una chica :v … en fin, no soy la clase de persona que se la pasa hablando de amor y amor, pero sé que existe, he conocido a personas que me lo demuestran, tanto el amor de familia como el de amigos, incluso amigos que he llegado a querer como hermanos, y que por desgracia a veces deben aguantar los días que ando de malas y jodo… ñehh, en fin, el amor de pareja pues, ese aun no lo conozco porque no he tenido la oportunidad de experimentarlo, pero ya llegara el día

-lo mismo dijo Celestia y mira…-

-tú tampoco tienes novia Rush-

-touché… ¿qué es lo que más odias?-

-bueno… son dos cosas que no tienen cosa en común, pero que han llegado a frustrarme mucho en repetidas ocasiones… una es la desobediencia, tanto de parte mía como de las personas con las que debo hacer proyectos y tareas grupales… y bueno la segunda es por el lado del corazón, y es la distancia, como mencione antes vivo solo y bueno, el amigo más cercano que tengo realmente vive en mi anterior ciudad, y otros amigos que viven en otro país, así que ese sería el segundo factor

-bueno aquí va una más, ¡¿Por qué no me devuelves mis alas eh cabrón?!...

-¡oye! Tu eres mi personaje :v, además ¿para que las quieres? Si tienes pereza de coger una escoba imagínate de mover las alas…

-¡DEVUELVEMELAS!

-¡OBLIGAME!

-HIJO DE P…

-espera espera… ¿quién carajos te enseño esas malas palabras?

-ehmm… fue… fue el pegaso del Conde, si ese :v-

-Rush conozco a ese pegaso y es más educado que tú y yo juntos, ¡así que deja de aprender babosadas de saber Celestia donde!-

-¡OBLIGAME!-

*ambos iban a empezar a pelear pero de pronto dos pegasos atraviesan otra de las ventanas rompiéndola*

-¿qué carajos?- dice el humano mientras se acerca a los dos personajes que comienzan a levantarse del suelo- ¿Por qué entraron por la ventana?

-hola Darker y Aza- saluda el poni Rush a los pegasos- ¿qué hacen por aquí?

-lo de la ventana, era una apuesta… a ver quién de los tres le atinaba a entrar primero

-ehmm… aquí solo están ustedes dos…

-¡METEOROOOOO! *entra un tercer pegaso haciendo añicos la puerta*

-hola Brave- dice Rush

-… -_-… oigan, este no es el set, es mi casa… no me digan que también destruirán mi casa-

-ehmmm… solo veníamos a avisar que la fiesta será postergada para la noche, ya que el conde y su pegaso son medio vampiros y pues, dijeron que no saldrían mientras el sol siga ahí- dice Darker

-yo vine a romper cosas :v – dice Brave mientras toma un maceta y la lanza hacia la ventana del vecino de al lado

-¡¿estás loco?! ¡¿Sabes quién vive al lado?!-

-nope, y no importa, *sigue lanzando cosas*-

-por cierto… ¿que no eran Black Shield y Valen los encargados de dar avisos sobre la fiesta?-

-sí, ya deben estar pasando a informar del cambio… *se escucha el sonido de otra ventana rompiéndose y un ladrillo con una nota se arrastra hasta los pies del humano*

-genial… *toma el ladrillo junto con la nota y comienza a leer*… les informamos que la fiesta fue postergada para la noche, gracias por su comprensión y perdón por las molestias… ¿molestias?, ya no quedan ventanas en mi casa cabrony-

-y bueno, ¿Qué haremos hasta que llegue la hora de ir a la fiesta?- pregunta un humano mientras entra por la puerta que rompió Brave-

-Hola By… pues, Rush y yo andábamos haciendo una entrevista, pero ya valió madres…-

-oookey… ¿adelanto temporal entonces?

-sip…

**Por la noche**

Se ve a un grupo de humanos sentados en una mesa, todos ellos son ficcioners, entre ellos está Rush, por otro lado se ve a sus Oc reunidos en un grupo conversando y comiendo un poco

-y bueno, aquí estamos, la mayoría de los bros ficcioners… ¿por cierto donde anda Valen? *justo en ese momento cae un ladrillo sobre la mesa*

-perdonen la tardanza, tuve que ir a casa cuando me quedé sin ladrillos- dice el humano mientras se sienta en la mesa del grupo

-¿así que tú fuiste el que rompió las ventanas de mi torre?- dice el Conde a Valen

-óigame conde, en el ladrillo decía, perdonen las molestias…-

-¿y eso que?, a mí me rompiste dos ventanas-

-vamos mijos, es mejor que el correo, al ladrillo lo vas a leer en cuanto llegue :v –

-… ganaste esta vez Valen…-

-oigan como que están muy felices ese grupo eh…- dice Comet señalando al grupo de Oc

-nahh, es normal, es la fiesta de Piñín-

-por cierto, el piñas y yo andábamos hablando de tu set Rush… a ver si un día nos volvemos a encontrar ahí-

-será un gusto… aunque esta vez quiero asegurarme de que Rush deje de ser tan cabrony conmigo… quizá una broma ayude… una broma a los Ocs… jejejeje *inserte risa macabra*

-suena bien… ¿qué tal si es a todos los Oc?…-Dice By

*todos en el grupo comienzan a reír de forma macabra, las risas se hacen más fuertes cada vez*

-¡¿creen que eso es una risa macabra?!... ¡esto es una risa macabra!- *el pegaso del Conde comienza a reír de manera macabra y todos se quedan mirándolo…*

-oookey… mejor acabamos el cap, Red ya me está dando miedo- dice Runner

-eyup… bueno amigos, este fue el cap de esta oportunidad, espero les haya gustado, y bueno, solo es un preámbulo a lo que pasará con los Ocs de ciertos ficcioners en el siguiente capítulo…

* * *

Un pequeño detalle a tomar en cuenta, hace tiempo me preguntaron en que lugar se ubicaba el set, si en Equestria o en alguna dimensión o algo asi... bueno decidí tomarlo de esta manera, como si fanfiction fuera en sí una ciudad, y ahí está ubicado el Set, los ficcioners como verán son los pobladores junto a sus personajes, y bueno... alguna cosa que desee agregar surgirá con el tiempo, espero les sea de agrado el cap, y bueno, ya se acerca un desmadre más, intentaré actualizar pronto, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo :D


End file.
